


Ты вляпался, Стэнли Марш

by AlexVulpinus, Mathew



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Slash, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexVulpinus/pseuds/AlexVulpinus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathew/pseuds/Mathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шесть текстов про Стенни.<br/>Внутри - подростковый секс, оскорбление чувств верующих, суицид. В общем, маленькие истории про юную любовь с хэппи-эндом.<br/>Внимание, под конец много Картмана и Кайла.<br/>А еще тут матом не ругаются, тут им разговаривают. Don't fucking like - don't fucking read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

– Стэнли, дорогой, как долго твой друг намерен наведываться к нам?  
– Не знаю, мам! – крикнул Стэн, пробегая мимо кухни. Щелкнул замком, распахнул дверь.  
– Привет.  
– Привет, - сказал Стэн. Понизу сразу засквозило, он переступил босыми ногами по ковру и спросил: – Как долго ты будешь к нам ходить?  
Кенни моргнул, помедлил секунду, выдохнул:  
– О-о-о, да пошел ты! Блядь, я так и знал. – Он махнул рукой, пакет на ней качнулся, как висельник. – Охренеть какой напряг – раз в неделю.  
Он развернулся и спустился по крыльцу, распинывая ботинками налетевший снег. Пока Стэн искал обувь и совал в нее ноги, Кенни успел пройти половину подъездной дорожки. Стэн схватил его за рукав, Кенни выдрал руку. Остановился. Пробормотал:  
– Да я понял, ну. Пойду к Картману. Придется лизать его жирную жопу, но зато у них гидромассаж. Стоит пяти минут унижения.  
– Кенни, - сказал Стэн, постукивая зубами. Снова взял его за рукав, потянул. – Я просто спросил. Пойдем. Пойдем, ну…  
Кенни развернулся, пихнув Стэна пакетом. Глянул хмуро из-под капюшона.  
– Я откуда знаю, сколько еще? Пока деньги не появятся и трубы не починят.  
Стэн закивал. Ветер поднимал волосы, пробирал насквозь, снег лип на футболку и голые руки. Стэн, дрожа, пропихнул Кенни в дом вперед себя, закрыл дверь, стер с кожи подтаявшие снежинки, растер руки. Кенни нацепил парку на вешалку, присел, принялся расшнуровывать ботинки. Поднял голову, стряхнул волосы с глаз.  
\- Здрасьте, миссис Марш.  
\- Здравствуй, Кенни. Уже метет? Обещали метель.  
\- Метет, но пока еще не пиз… не очень.  
Шерон Марш кивнула и скрылась на кухне. Стэн скинул ботинки, дрожа и растирая руки, пошел к лестнице наверх. Кенни шуршал пакетом позади. Стэн оставил дверь за собой открытой, упал лицом на кровать и не смотрел, а только слушал, как Кенни снова шуршит, комкает пакет и куда-то, судя по звукам, сует, пускает воду в раковине, тихо матерится тряским голосом, плещется.  
– Эй, Стэн!  
Стэн замычал в одеяло. Только его сейчас не хватало, завтра такой важный матч, а Кенни…  
– Стэн, мать твою ети… не в обиду миссис Марш. Какое мыло можно?  
Стэн приподнял голову, буркнул:  
– Любое.  
Кенни громко хмыкнул и захлюпал чем-то в раковине. Стэн перевернулся на спину. Уставился в потолок. Проиграл в голове, как центр передает ему мяч, и как гарды и тэклы… говно у нас гарды и тэклы, подумал он. У них лучше. Нас раздавят, и мне надо успеть… а я не успею и меня сомнут. Нужно решить быстро и правильно, только правильно, с первого раза. Я не умею решать так быстро. Он закрыл лицо руками, перекатился на бок, подтянул колени к животу. Мы проиграем, и меня отправят на скамью, тренер обещал… а если я не буду играть, то не видать мне спортивной стипендии, а если не она, то… обычной не видать точно. Послезавтра контрольная.  
Стэн пытался понять, чем митоз отличается от мейоза, но в голове было только то, как ресивер упускает мяч своими кривущими руками, и им всем конец. После вчерашней тренировки Стэн был уверен в своих пасах, но если их не смогут поймать… К вечеру нынешнего дня Стэн уже не был уверен ни в чем (и в своих пасах – меньше всего), и ходил из угла в угол. Учебник биологии валялся на столе, заложенный распечаткой с пометками тренера. Стэн то открывал его, то закрывал.  
И тут Кенни. Стэн совсем забыл, что сегодня у него «банный день».  
– Стэн, а Стэн, будет извержение?  
– Я откуда знаю.  
– Ну и мудак. А что папашка твой?  
Стэн сел, пожал плечами. Ренди Марш пропадал на работе до ночи, но ничего не говорил. Что-нибудь случилось бы – сказал бы точно.  
– Стэн?..  
Стэн снова пожал плечами, потом спохватился, сказал вслух:  
– Не знаю я. Тебе-то чего?  
– Ничего, - проговорил Кенни, показался в дверном проеме, держа руки в пене перед собой, как хирург перед операцией. – Сходили бы посмотрели.  
– Лавой смоет.  
Улыбка у Кенни пропала, он скрылся, захлюпал интенсивнее. Стэн встал, обошел кровать, подобрал футболку «Коров», бросил на стул у кровати, чтобы мама взяла завтра постирать. Пнул рюкзак с одинокой тетрадкой. Прошел мимо двери в ванную, оперся локтями на стол, побился головой об обложку «Биологии для неспециализированных классов». Подергал ручку комнатной двери, высунулся в коридор, принюхался. Ужином еще не пахло. Стэн прошел мимо стола, поправил мышку на коврике. Заглянул в ванную.  
Кенни Маккормик в ярком свитере, и больше без ничего, качал головой и напевал под нос, чесал одну ногу другой и стирал в раковине трусы. Сложенные полотенца лежали на опущенной крышке унитаза, а на сушителе висели две пары носков и рыжие штаны с мокрыми пятнами. Кенни положил косметическое мыло для молодой кожи (а попросту – от прыщей) в мыльницу, выполоскал трусы, отжал, встряхнул, забрызгав зеркало. Подвинул Стэна плечом, пахнув на него холодом, шлепнул белье на трубу. Стянул свитер, поставив волосы дыбом, стал оглядываться, куда его прицепить. Стэн протянул руку. Кенни, не переставая напевать, бросил свитер ему. Стэн пошел повесить на стул. Свитер оказался новый, пушистый, но уже грязноватый. Миссис Маккормик вяжет, вспомнил Стэн. Кенни никогда не дарил им ничего на Рождество, кроме варежек и носков.  
Стэн бросил свитер поверх своей футболки, поправил рукав. Перебрался через кровать к столу, раскрыл схему поверх учебника. Пальцем провел по стрелкам. Поморщился, в два шага оказался в ванной, спихнул полотенца на пол, дернул крышку унитаза вверх.  
– Вот блядь, - сказал Кенни. – Ты чего?  
Стэн, чувствуя, как лицо горит от пустых позывов, сдавленно выругался. Было уже нечем. Живот болезненно напрягался, и Стэн насилу успокоил себя, вдавил кнопку на бачке и сел на кафель. Утер рот туалетной бумагой.  
– Венди поцеловала, и ты это теперь вспоминаешь?  
– Пошел ты, - прошептал Стэн.  
Кенни сидел на краю ванны, ссутулившись и сцепив руки между тощих коленок. В ванну падала вода. Стэну показалось, что вокруг Кенни клубится пар.  
– Представляешь, как будешь блевать, когда она тебе, наконец, даст?  
\- Пошел ты.  
Кенни повесил голову, с силой взъерошил волосы. Стэн, цепляясь за умывальник, встал, открыл кран, уронил лицо в ладони с холодной водой. Намылил руки влажным еще мылом, вымыл щеки. В журнале, который он стащил у Шелли (голых теток там оказалось меньше, чем он ожидал), он когда-то прочел, что, если ты, дорогая читательница, хорошо поела на свидании и пошла «попудрить носик», сунула два пальца в рот, то потом нужно непременно вымыть щеки с мылом, чтобы не пахло. Девчонки странные, решил тогда Стэн. Зачем есть, если потом страдать над унитазом? Тем более, добровольно. Он убегал на свидании в сортир совсем не потому, что ему этого сильно хотелось.  
Стэн принюхался. Пахло мылом. И еще чем-то. Наверное, Кенни. Он обернулся.  
Кенни сидел, прикрыв глаза, напевал, качал головой и перебирал пальцами на ногах в такт.  
Бездомные на улицах пахнут совсем по-другому, а им тоже негде мыться. Стэн подобрался ближе. Кенни открыл один глаз. Стэн увидел, что он все еще дрожит. Потрогал плечо тыльной стороной ладони, как проверял бутылку с колой, успела ли нагреться и нужно ли совать ее в холодильник, или можно пить так. Был бы Кенни бутылкой с колой, его можно было бы пить.  
– Мужик. Абзац.  
– Сейчас согреюсь, - сказал Кенни.  
Стэн убрал руку. Кенни снова повесил голову. Волосы на макушке качнулись. Пушистые. Люди, которые моются раз в неделю, не выглядят так. Стэн спрашивал его, когда Кенни попросился в первый раз, а тот отшучивался, что устраивает себе неплохой уличный душ из соседского садового шланга. Но раз в неделю все-таки хочется в теплом. И если Стэн не будет полным мудаком…  
Кенни страшно кашлял последние недели, Картман даже начал бубнить что-то про стволовые клетки, но потом кашлять Кенни перестал, и все забылось. Стэну тогда не пришло в голову, что садовый шланг может оказаться правдой.  
– Так и будешь тут торчать?  
– А?  
– Да я не против, - сказал Кенни, обернулся, сунул руку в воду. Стэн посмотрел, как он болтает в ней кистью, потом другой. Спохватился, поднял полотенца с пола, принялся складывать заново и бросать на корзину с грязным бельем. Вечер тянется долго, и будет тянуться столько же, и ночью уснуть, Стэн точно знал, не получится. Так что доступ к нужнику еще понадобится.  
– Спишешь у Кайла, делов-то, - сказал Кенни и полез в воду. Держась за края ванны, полюбовался своими ступнями в воде. Сел. – О-о, заеби меня Господь. – Кенни сполз ниже, спрятал руки под воду.  
– При чем тут Кайл?  
– Спишешь, говорю, - сказал Кенни, набрал в рот воды, надул щеки, сделал фонтанчик. – Что вы все так из-за этой контрольной дергаетесь?  
– Да при чем тут контрольная!..  
Кенни сполз еще ниже, край воды колыхался под самым носом. Стэн отошел к раковине, поправил мыло в мыльнице. Потрогал зачем-то рыжие штаны. Ушел в комнату, снова понюхал в коридоре. Вернулся. Подтащил корзину к ванне, сел на полотенца.  
Кенни запрокинул голову, намочив волосы на затылке, поднял рот над водой:  
– Правильно, посиди со мной, расскажи чего-нибудь.  
– А что мне за это положено? – спросил Стэн.  
– Можешь у меня отсосать.  
\- Что это еще за награда?  
Кенни пожал плечами и тут же спрятал их в воде. Он был зеленоватый под ее поверхностью, а торчавшие над ней коленки – белые.  
Стэн потер на запястье след от часов.  
– Контрольная-то ладно, черт с ней. Но завтра играем с вайомингскими «Толсторогами», а они… – Стэн сглотнут кислую слюну, прижал ладонь ко рту, с тоской поглядел на унитаз. Вдохнул и выдохнул.  
– Ты ж у нас еще и футболист, - сказал Кенни, загреб воду ладонями себе на грудь. Ребра поднялись и опустились. Стэн некстати вспомнил остов индейки на День благодарения. Тоже сплошные ребра. Затошнило сильнее. – Ничего, не ты первый, не ты последний все просрешь для «Коров». Не подводи их, не прерывай традицию лузерства.  
– Помощи от тебя, - прошептал Стэн, сполз с корзины. Подождал, вернулся обратно – вроде бы, попустило.  
– А что ты от меня хочешь? Я ничего не понимаю в футболе. Кроме чирлидерш. Вот это настоящие мужики! В такую сраную погоду в коротких юбочках. – Кенни зажмурился.  
Стэн вздохнул. От воды поднимался пар, с одного боку становилось теплее, а с другого – прохладно. Стэн встал, закрыл дверь в ванную. Обернулся. Кенни лежал в воде, прикрыв глаза и свесив голову на грудь.  
\- Кенни?..  
– А-а-а, отвали, мужик. Я останусь у тебя жить.  
Стэн потер лоб, обессиленно зевнул. Надо поспать, но не получится, а завтра он будет еле таскать ноги, а тренер…  
– А журнала с титечками у тебя нету?  
– Есть, - сказал Стэн. – В ванне дрочить не дам.  
– Себе возьми, - сказал Кенни, с плеском встрепенулся, повернулся и лег подбородком на край ванны. Как русалочка в мультике, вспомнил Стэн. – Передерни и баиньки. Быстрее ляжешь – быстрее завтра. Пока не сыграешь, все равно не узнаешь, чем кончится.  
\- Я и так знаю, - буркнул Стэн. Прислонился к халатам на двери, сложил руки на груди. – У «Толсторогов» такие лайнмены, нам и не снилось. У нас есть, конечно, преимущество в скорости, но у них какой-то новый игрок, никто его еще толком не видел, и…  
Кенни слушал, капая с волос и подбородка на пол у бортика. Стэн говорил и блуждал взглядом с умывальника на зеркало, с корзины для белья на змею душа в держателе. С бутылок шампуня на Кенни.  
– Иди сюда, - сказал Кенни серьезно.  
Стэн, обиженно поджав губы, оттолкнулся плечом от створки. Конечно, Кенни не слушал. Или не понял, даже если слушал. Или не принял серьезно его волнения.  
Кенни протянул руку, схватил Стэна за пояс джинсов, дернул к себе. Скрючившись, уселся поперек ванны, расстегнул ширинку, залез мокрой рукой под футболку. Стэн смотрел, как ткань липнет к руке и на ней расползаются темные пятна. Животу и груди было горячо от ладони. Стэн дернулся, когда стало горячо и мокро и паху. Кенни огладил белье. Стэн подался назад, но Кенни вцепился в резинку и не пустил. Сдернул белье вместе с джинсами, наклонился. Стало горячо, как от пара. К горлу подкатило, Стэн сглотнул. Кенни поднял лицо. Губы замерли совсем рядом от привставшего члена. Кенни ухмыльнулся, задрал футболку, сказал: держи. Стэн послушно прижал ее у груди. Кенни приник губами к его животу, а горячие ладони легли на ягодицы. Стэн втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Кенни сунул руку в воду, поболтал, мокро огладил член. Стэн напрягся, подался в руку.  
– Блядь, Марш, стой спокойно. И футболку держи.  
Стэн заметил, что он уронил подол Кенни на голову. Снова поднял, а потом снял совсем, бросил позади себя. Куда-то. Положил ладони Кенни на волосы. Макушка и челка были еще сухие.  
– Р-руки, - сказал Кенни. – Убрал.  
Стэн убрал руки и долго не мог их никуда пристроить. Сжимал и разжимал кулаки, трогал плечи Кенни, придерживал джинсы и закусывал палец.  
– Мажорские у тебя проблемы, - прошептал Кенни у него над пупком. Палец скользнул по позвоночнику вверх и снова вниз. – Расслабься.  
Стэн согласно простонал, не нашел ничего лучше, чем сложить руки, как в молитве. Кенни зачерпнул ладонью воды, хлебнул, прополоскал рот, сплюнул, зачерпнул еще. Взял головку горячими губами – как в кипяток окунул. Стэн напрягся, как трос подвесного моста.  
– Стэнли, дорогой! – раздалось глухо. Стэн вздрогнул всем телом, отпрянул, судорожно нашарил спущенные джинсы, просеменил к двери, прислушался. Приоткрыл, высунул голову. В комнатную дверь постучали. – Стэнли, дорогой, Кенни останется на ужин?  
Стэн, благодаря себя за то, что догадался защелкнуть замок, натягивал белье и дышал через рот. В спину ударилась и покатилась под ноги сухая мочалка. Кенни делал большие глаза и жестами изображал, как огромные боевые роботы свергают правительство. Или что-то в этом духе.  
\- Э-э… останется, мам, – сказал Стэн наугад. Дернул молнию. Кенни ухмыльнулся и показал большой палец.  
– Хорошо, - сказала из-за двери Шерон Марш. – Тогда поторопитесь, мальчики.  
Стэн подошел к двери, проверил замок. Прислонился лбом к створке, потом прижался горящей щекой.  
– Мочалку-то верни, - раздалось из ванной.

…Шерон Марш нахмурилась, когда разглядела, что за футболку надел чистый Кенни. Ничего не сказала, а только молча раздала стопки тарелок и охапки приборов.  
Стэн вырос и из Терренса и Филлипа, и из футболки, а Кенни было как раз.  
Без отца и Шелли было тихо. Стэн боролся с тошнотой и ковырял вилкой в тарелке. Шерон Марш говорила время от времени: «Ешь, что же ты», и объясняла Кенни: «У Стэнли слабый желудок». Стэн сначала вяло возмущался: «Мам!..», а потом перестал. Кенни что-то говорил, Стэн опасался прислушиваться, потому что в штанах от голоса Кенни становилось неуютно, и различал мало. Передразнивал про себя. Спасибо, миссис Марш. Очень вкусно, миссис Марш. Бе-бе-бе.  
Руки. Убрал. Журнал с титечками.  
Стэн поерзал. Точно, именно журнал и нужен.  
Кенни сам предложил убрать со стола. Вынул из-под носа Стэна тарелку, поставил вместо нее стакан. Стэн тупо глядел на него, потом выпил минералки.  
– А отец-то где?  
\- Стэнли, - укоризненно сказала Шерон Марш. – Я же говорила, он звонил и предупредил, что задерживается из-за погоды, дороги стали опасными, и лучше не ехать ночью. – Стэн кивнул. Шерон Марш сказала ласково: - Ты уже весь в завтрашнем дне. Я обязательно приду тебя поддержать.  
Вот позорище-то будет, подумал Стэн, порадовался, что почти ничего не съел. Выдавил:  
\- Спасибо, мам, - и встал из-за стола, прихватив стакан с собой. По пути на кухню допил. Стало немного полегче.  
Кенни склонился у раковины и наворачивал с тарелки Стэна. Только вилка стучала. Рядом на столешнице лежал полиэтиленовый пакетик. Стэн поднял его двумя пальцами. Пюре с горошком. Они не все доели за ужином.  
\- Это для Карен, - сказал Кенни с набитым ртом. Встал, загородив собою тарелку, ссутулился, сунул руки в карманы штанов. Он стоял так перед теми, кто называл его голозадым. Прежде чем послать их на хуй.  
Стэн положил пакет обратно.  
\- Я… наверху. Да.  
Шагнул к двери, вернулся, поставил стакан в раковину. Кенни проводил его взглядом. Стэн успел услышать, как снова застучала вилка.  
Стэну мерещилось, что она стучит и в его комнате. Он ворочался на кровати, сбивая одеяло, потом встал, сунулся в ванную. Протер зеркало от капель, повесил одно из полотенец туда, где раньше висели штаны. Потоптался и вышел в комнату. Столкнулся грудь в грудь с Кенни. Тот держал пакетик с пюре в опущенной руке и прятал за бедро. Стэн обогнул его, пустил в ванную, а сам сел на кровать. Нужно спать, нужно спать… попросить у мамы таблеток? Но назавтра будет не проснуться, и тренер точно вставит пистона.  
И еще Кенни.  
Кенни шуршал пакетом, ходил по ванной и по комнате, и футболка с Терренсом и Филлипом была ему, оказывается, не впору, а чуть мала, натягивалась на груди и лопатках. Стэн поерзал, поправил джинсы. Кенни повесил пакет на ручку двери, провел рукой по волосам. Футболка приподнялась. Живот над рыжими штанами был белый и чуть менее впалый, чем когда Кенни отмокал в воде.  
Стэн снова поправил джинсы, уже не стесняясь. Кенни, тоже не стесняясь, смотрел. Сказал:  
\- Р-руки.  
Стэн помедлил и убрал руки от паха. Было неудобно. Кенни приблизился, распинал коленом его колени, заставил поставить ноги шире. Стэн потянулся к его штанам. Кенни поймал его за запястье, отпихнул.  
\- Р-руки, я сказал.  
Стэн оперся на одеяло позади себя. Кенни сел на пол у него между ног, занялся тугой пуговицей. Стэн поднял глаза к потолку. К лицу прилило. Стэн вдохнул и выдохнул. Стиснул Кенни бедрами с боков, когда на пах плотно легли ладони. Кенни подергал плечами, отпихивая его ноги, забрался пальцами под белье. Стэн коснулся светлых волос, разворошил. Запахло шампунем.  
Кенни пихнул его в грудь, повалил на кровать, навис над ним и сказал:  
– С первого раза не понимаешь? Руки убрал. Не мешай. Ты ничего не решаешь. Я решаю. Ясно?  
В животе было тяжело – не от пюре с горошком. Стэн напрягся, сдержал стон, закивал. Кенни, проведя ногтями по его животу, исчез внизу.  
Ничего не решаю. Ничего не решаю, повторил Стэн одними губами. Потолок дернулся, когда Кенни обхватил член ладонями и лизнул головку. Ничего не решаю… и ничего нельзя делать самому. И… все сделается само. Стэн напряг бедра, чуть приподнял, за что получил шлепок по животу. Ничего не решаю… ох.  
Кенни подержал головку на языке, дыхание его обнимало, и Стэн представил себе горячую воду в ванне. И тоже стало влажно, и туго. Кенни задвигался, Стэн вцепился в одеяло, чтобы не дернуться навстречу. Губы скользили вверх и вниз. Стэн вспоминал, какие у Кенни губы, и не мог вспомнить, словно их и не было вовсе, а, как у игрушек, был только рот, узкий и злой, в который он жадно пихал остатки с его тарелки. Стэн вдыхал рывками, как в конце пробежки. Кенни обхватил член кольцом пальцев, стиснул. Стэн вжал затылок в постель. Втянул воздух вместе с «ох-ты-ох-ты-ох-ты».  
Кенни длинно провел языком по члену, причмокнул. Стэн застонал, попытался обнять его ногами. Кенни толкнул локтем его колено, сказал снова: «Не мешай. Не ты решаешь». Стэн расслабленно выдохнул, уложил руки себе на живот. Погладил через футболку, потом задрал ее и огладил кожу. От своих прикосновений было странно. Кенни вдруг пропал, завозился на ковре, Стэн поднял голову, увидел, как он меняет позу. Закинул руки на бедра Стену, посмотрел из-под волос. Подмигнул. Приподнялся и взял член полностью, словно наделся на него, как чехол на мобильник. Стэн выгнулся. Кенни сложил руки у него на животе, оперся, загородился, словно собрался спать на парте, и только голова то поднималась, то опускалась. Стэн вдавливал пятки в ковер и коротко стонал на выдохе. Кенни поднял голову, выпустив член через напряженные губы, обвел его языком. Стэн смотрел завороженно. Шея затекла, он на секунду откинулся назад – и снова поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, как Кенни целует под головкой. Было влажно от его слюны, прохладно и горячо там, где касались язык и губы. Стэн постанывал и тянулся схватить за волосы, прижать, и убирал руку, хватал футболку и одеяло, дергал до треска. Кенни снова вобрал член целиком, и Стэн уже ничего не видел, а только чувствовал, что вот-вот… вот-вот… губы отпустили головку, Стэн дернулся за ними – и кончил.  
Дыхание только начало успокаиваться, когда на грудь упала скомканная ткань. Стэн поднял голову, отпустил одеяло, развернул комок. Филлипу попало прямо в глаз.  
Кенни уже шуршал за спиной. Стэн оперся на локти, обернулся. Кенни нырнул в свитер, на миг застрял в вороте. Тесно. Туго. Стэна пробрала сладкая дрожь.  
Кенни обошел кровать, уперся босой ступней у Стэна между ног, наклонился. Стэну захотелось потереться о ногу, но Кенни… Кенни не разрешал.  
\- А теперь спи, а завтра надери всем задницы, - сказал Кенни. Указал на футболку в семени. – Постираешь сам, снайпер. А я пошел.  
Стэн поднялся проводить. По телу словно плавали вверх-вниз пузыри, как в лавовой лампе.  
Стэн подержал пакет, пока Кенни шнуровал ботинки.  
\- До свидания, миссис Марш. Спасибо, было охренительно вкусно.  
Стэн закрыл за ним дверь только тогда, когда Кенни сошел с нижней ступеньки и натянул капюшон до носа. Пакет на руке мотался от ветра.  
Стэн не стал надевать пижамных штанов. Разделся, забрался под одеяло и лежал, сквозь бульканье лавовых пузырей внутри слушал, как стучит вилка, как плещет вода и как причмокивает Кенни… и совсем сквозь сон – как открывается и закрывается дверь, и внизу разговаривают мама и отец.


	2. Chapter 2

– Это "дело плоти". Если человек делает такое и не кается, то он не может наследовать царства Божия!  
– Царство Божие, ну охренеть теперь, – сказал Кенни вполголоса.  
\- Мы читаем о людях, совершающих блуд во дни ветхого завета: жители Содома и Гоморры предавались блуду, Иуда, сын Иакова, совершил блуд с Фамарью, женой своего сына, Давид и Вирсавия также имели незаконные отношения!  
– Веселые были дядьки, – согласился Кенни.   
– Апостол Павел писал строгое предупреждение: "чтобы опять, когда приду, не уничижил меня у вас Бог мой и чтобы не оплакивать мне многих, которые согрешили прежде и не покаялись в нечистоте, блудодеянии и непотребстве, какое делали".  
– Ебать как страшно, – кивнул Кенни.  
Пастор, рассеянно глядя поверх голов, послюнил палец. Кенни выпятил губы и серьезно нахмурился. Пастор перевернул страницу и продолжил.  
– Блудодействующее дитя Божие не имеет общения с Богом до тех пор, пока отказывается покаяться в таком беззаконии!  
– Ты откуда тут? – спросил Стэн, покосившись на Кенни. Тот развалился на скамье, обняв скомканную парку, и внимал, выставив подбородок.  
– Я тут всегда по воскресеньям.  
– Что-то я тебя не видел, - шепнул Стэн.   
– …говорит о недозволенной половой деятельности. "Недозволенный" означает незаконный, ибо блуд – это половая деятельность, неразрешенная волей или законом Бога!  
– Я то тут, то через дорогу. У них там вино разбавлено и печеньки говно, зато смотри, – он повернулся к Стэну, зажал парку между колен, расправил на себе футболку. "Иисус любит тебя" и адрес сайта ниже.  
– Видишь? Меня любит Иисус, а не какое-нибудь хуйло, - сказал Кенни, снова сел ровно.  
Стэн сунул палец в рукав футболки, пощупал.  
\- Зато новая, - сказал Кенни. - И халявная.  
Пастор еще раз напомнил, что блудить нехорошо, все усвоили? Кенни одними губами сказал: "Ясен хуй". Дедушка рядом со Стэном всхрапнул. Стэн автоматически поправил плед.  
Южный Парк дремал на скамьях, откликался аминем на аминь. Взрослые вполголоса сплетничали и шуршали страницами воскресной прессы, дети ерзали и хотели на волю. Пастор говорил. Иногда замолкал, чтобы шумно плевать на пальцы и отлеплять страницы друг от друга. По полу ползли цветные от витражей пятна света. Дедушка Стэна спал, и сам Стэн уже задремывал, когда, подметя штанами скамью, к нему подвинулся Кенни.  
\- Юное будущее Америки, - сказал он. - На таких, как ты, и держится эта страна. На белых обеспеченных гетеросеках с церковью по воскресеньям. Пиздец, Марш, нельзя так жить.  
Стэн хотел сказать ему, что в церковь он ходит ради куриных крылышек, но не стал. С самого детства: сначала служба, потом семейный второй завтрак в забегаловке в двух кварталах отсюда. Сегодня крылышек не будет, потому что родители уехали в Небраску, а с одним дедушкой он не потащится. Вывез, как просили - и ладно. Стэн вздохнул. В животе урчало в ожидании. Что там было слышно про духовную пищу?  
\- Аминь!  
\- Аминь! - сказал Стэн с запозданием.  
\- Ну а то, - подтвердил Кенни.  
Стэн постарался выглядеть приличным прихожанином, и на Кенни только косился. Тот ерзал, вертелся, потом перекинул локоть через спинку, обернулся, пихнул Стэна.  
\- Гляди-гляди, - кивнул он на девушку через два ряда. Стэн насилу узнал ее скромно одетой и с собранными волосами. Девушка раннинбека, вечно сосутся на краю поля. Кенни ткнул его острым локтем еще раз и заявил: - С такими сиськами надо по улицам гулять, а не сидеть тут, такое добро пропадает.  
Грудь была скрыта кофтой без выреза, но Стэн видел ее в тонкой майке с логотипом "Коров", и согласно вздохнул: что сиськи, то сиськи. Раннинбеку повезло.  
\- Когда я ей отлизывал, она вопила, что видит Бога, - Кенни сделал "виктори", прижал пальцы по сторонам рта, поиграл между ними языком. Девушка спрятала лицо в молитвеннике. Кенни сел ровно. - А ты, Стэнли, видишь Бога?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ну и мудак.  
\- А ты мне отлижи. Тогда увижу, - прошептал Стэн, старательно пялясь на пастора.  
\- Ты девка, что ли? Отлизать ему. Сиськи покажи сначала.  
\- Ну отсоси.  
Кенни ухмыльнулся, спихнул с колен Стэна Библию и положил ладонь на ширинку. Стэн пожалел о своих словах.  
\- Н-не тут же, - шепнул он. Вцепился в Библию, прикрыл ею руку Кенни.  
\- А чего? Думаешь, Бог увидит и разозлится? Как ты спускаешь в носок, насмотревшись на теток в рекламе, он тоже видит. Может, ему нравится подглядывать. - Кенни медленно расстегнул ширинку и забрался в нее пальцами. - Чертов вуайерист.   
\- По башке получим, - сказал Стэн сдавленно. Пальцы Кенни рыскали и чувствительно упирались в белье.  
Кенни вытащил пальцы, потрудился над пуговицей, сунул ладонь за резинку трусов. Стэн дернул его парку, уложил обоим на колени, прижал сверху Библией. Господи Боже.  
\- "Если кто ляжет с мужчиною, как с женщиною, то оба они сделали мерзость: да будут преданы смерти, кровь их на них"!  
\- Дело говорит, - сказал Кенни, обхватив ствол. У Стэна уже прочно стоял. - А ты вляпался, Стэнли Марш.  
Стэн подался вверх.  
\- Сидеть, - прошипел Кенни, тут же убрав руку. - Ты ничего не решаешь. Я решаю. Не дергайся.  
Ноги горели в ботинках, жар полз к животу и туго сворачивался там. Кенни вернул ладонь, провел большим пальцем до головки. Стэн стиснул Библию до белых ногтей.  
\- "Вино и женщины развратят разумных, а связывающийся с блудницами сделается еще наглее; гниль и черви наследуют его, и дерзкая душа истребится".  
\- Вот ленивый старый пердун, шпарит по тексту, от себя не добавляет. Не слушал бы эту поебень, но надо, - вздохнул Кенни.  
\- За... зачем? - просипел Стэн, сглотнул, отер рукой рот и снова впился в Библию. И снова утерся. Ему казалось, что текут слюни.  
\- Засветиться. Чтобы люди начали принимать тебя за ближнего и делиться, нужно лизнуть жопу их Богу, - ответил Кенни, работая рукой. Стэн дышал сквозь зубы и вдавливал подошвы ботинок в пол. - Благотворительность там всякая, знаешь... так быстрее узнаю, что где раздают, а то может и не достаться. - Он огляделся, не переставая надрачивать Стэну. Снова нашел глазами девушку раннинбека, подмигнул. - Мамаша Картмана иногда печет булочки для собраний. Такие драки за них, мне один раз какой-то бомжара выбил два зуба. Но я победил.  
Стэн втянул носом воздух, весь сжался, чтобы не застонать. Кенни ласкал головку большим пальцем. Парка на их коленях почти не дергалась.  
\- …"ибо все эти мерзости делали люди сей земли, что пред вами, и осквернилась земля; чтоб и вас не свергнула с себя земля, когда вы станете осквернять ее, как она свергнула народы, бывшие прежде вас".  
Кенни сощурился, стиснул член Стэна в кулаке. Тот поперхнулся воздухом и чуть не уронил Библию.  
\- Если скажешь, что хочешь сменить веру, то тебя будут звать на всякие лекции, и там тоже кормят, если не жлобы. Футболки вон раздают и книжки. А слушать необязательно... но как же это говно застревает в голове!  
Стэн с шорохом проскреб ботинками по полу, уперся в скамью напротив.  
\- А ты, Марш, ублюдок и мажор.  
\- М-м-м...  
\- …"в рассудительности воздержание, в воздержании терпение, в терпении благочестие, в благочестии братолюбие, в братолюбии любовь".  
– Вот оно, блядь, как, - сказал Кенни, спрятал головку в кулаке. Стэн втянул воздух со всхлипом, вжался в сиденье.  
Кенни успел вынуть руку до того, как он кончил, и Стэн, прижав библию к паху, напрягся, словно болел живот. Белье тут же прилипло, Стэн заерзал, принялся поправлять, а Кенни, ухмыляясь, сдернул парку с его колен, и пришлось прикрываться много за сегодня повидавшей Библией.  
– "Преданный сердцем удовольствиям будет осужден, а сопротивляющийся вожделениям увенчает жизнь свою"!  
– Просто в самую точку.  
– Т-ты… ты что творишь?  
Кенни облизнулся самым кончиком языка. Стэн заметил, что нижняя губа у него треснута.  
– Помнишь, как вы тут Картмана распинали? – спросил Кенни вдруг. – Кайл рассказывал. Вот умора! Без меня, говнюки. – Он положил ладонь Стэну на колено, огладил через джинсы. – Не ссы, Бог тебя любит и не надает по щам за то, что кончил в трусы у Него дома. Вы Его потешили тогда. Говорят, Он любит всяких клоунов.  
Стэн, глубоко дыша и стараясь думать о чем-нибудь другом, чтобы согнать с лица румянец, снял с дедушкиного кресла куртку, надел, запахнул.  
– Ты псих ненормальный… уф. – Стэн вдохнул и выдохнул, обмахнулся Библией, сказал "аминь!"  
\- Не-а, - сказал Кенни. – Это не у меня ж на проповедь встает колышком. – Он отобрал у Стэна Библию, быстро пролистал, что-то разыскивая. С силой чиркнул ногтем под строчкой, загнул уголок, захлопнул, отдал назад. – Завязывал бы ты с этим, Стэнли Марш. Сплошная брехня.  
Стэн жмурился и думал, что нужно что-то ответить, но было липко, стыдно – и хорошо. Цветной свет задевал края скамей.   
Дедушка что-то пробормотал во сне. Пастор напомнил, что денверские "Бронкос" играют завтра, так что помолимся за них. Стэн сложил ладони и закрыл глаза, как и все. Когда открыл, Кенни еще был рядом, поддевал скамью впереди подошвой. Она отслаивалась, а Кенни словно старался отодрать ее еще больше.  
Стэн сглотнул, сжал и разжал пальцы, потянулся к бедру Кенни. Тот сощурился и отсел.  
– Нет уж. Не заслужил пока.  
Стэн подвинулся к нему. Кенни с шуршанием штанов отодвинулся дальше. Пастор напомнил, что следует молиться ежедневно, вести добродетельную жизнь и не забывать кидать пожертвование в ящик.  
Прихожане стали подниматься, Кенни ускользнул и скрылся между ними, а Стэну пришлось ждать, пока они пройдут на выход, чтобы развернуть кресло в проходе. Он раскрыл Библию на странице с загнутым уголком. Отметина от ногтя виднелась под "Не бедных ли мира избрал Бог быть богатыми верою и наследниками Царствия, которое Он обещал любящим Его?".  
Белье липло. Стэн присел, загородившись спиной, сунул руку под куртку. Повел плечами. По спине прошла горячая дрожь. Он враскорячку, цепляясь за кресло, потащился на выход, то и дело одергивая куртку.  
В забегаловку заглянуть все же пришлось, и даже сделать заказ, потому что без заказа не пускали в сортир. Стэн мочил бумажные полотенца, протирал себя и представлял, как выглядела рука Кенни на его члене. Глянул в заплеванное зеркало и отвернулся. Можно свалить на жару, тут чертовски жарко. А рука у Кенни была прохладная.   
Стэн пригнулся, посмотрел, есть ли в кабинках ноги, сунулся в первую попавшуюся, закрылся и рывком стянул джинсы до колен. Дедушке придется немного поскучать наедине с острыми крылышками.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Правда или действие?  
Кенни не среагировал. Стэн постучал карандашом по учебнику, сказал недовольно:  
\- Ты куришь, а мне вставят.  
\- Никто тебе ничего не вставит, - сказал Кенни с подоконника. Затянулся. - Тебя все любят и в попу дуют.  
\- За курево - еще как вставят! Шелли когда поймали с сигаретой - посадили под домашний арест на неделю.  
\- Нормально, - сказал Кенни, стряхнул пепел наружу. - Посидишь, отдохнешь. К тестам подготовишься. Примерный ребенок будешь, хули тут плохого.  
\- Хоть дыми не сюда, - замахал рукой Стэн. Принюхался. Сильно пахло улицей и морозом. Дымом тоже пахло, но едва-едва.  
\- Может, мне вообще туда выпрыгнуть? - поинтересовался Кенни, распахнул окно, цепляясь за раму, свесился. - Асфальт, ай как хорошо. Башкой - и насовсем. А, Стэн?  
\- Валяй, - сказал Стэн рассеянно.  
Кенни перекинул ноги наружу.  
\- Кенни, - выдохнул Стэн тут же, дернулся вперед, наклонившись, как лайнмены перед розыгрышем мяча. – Кенни, ты что творишь?  
Кенни выпустил в снежную ночь струю дыма, подобрал ноги и прикрыл окно. Поправил на плечах спортивную куртку с надписью "Марш" и номером. Глянул на Стэна.  
\- Зассал?  
Стэн насупился, отвернулся. Снова постучал карандашом по вступительному параграфу, где обещали, что ничего страшного в этой теме не будет, и ее сможет отлично освоить средний американский школьник. Врали.  
\- Хуйло ты, Стэнли Марш.  
\- Ты куришь в доме, а я хуйло? Вообще, я позвал тебя заниматься.  
Кенни ухмыльнулся, сигарета задорно поднялась.  
\- Знаю я, зачем ты меня позвал.   
Стэн поерзал на стуле. Кенни уже добрался до него, до того еще, как сели за учебники. Было хорошо. Кенни говорил держать руки за головой и запрещал себя касаться. Было хорошо, но... у них бывало и лучше. Стэн поглядывал на Кенни, открывал рот предложить - или попросить? - и закрывал.  
Кенни быстро подмел приготовленные Шерон Марш сырные палочки, выдул две кружки кофе и потерял к учебе всякий интерес, залез на подоконник и там сидел, разглядывая забор через дорогу. Потом вытащил сигареты.  
\- Ладно, хуй с тобой, - сказал он, затушил сигарету об язык, выкинул наружу. Со стуком закрыл окно и повернул ручку. - Правда или действие, говоришь?  
\- Ну да, - сказал Стэн, быстро захлопнул учебник, развернулся вместе со стулом.  
\- Тогда правда, - сказал Кенни. Нахохлился на подоконнике, сунул руки в подмышки, подергал плечами, расправляя куртку, и исчез под ней весь.  
Стэн поджал губы. Он надеялся на действие. Тогда можно было бы попросить.  
\- Хорошо, правда. М-м... правда, что ты отсасывал за десятку?  
Кенни вжался спиной в стекло, поднял ноги, уперся пятками в край подоконника. Устроил подбородок на коленях и теперь разглядывал Стэна, словно сам ждал ответа от него.  
Сказал, наконец:  
\- Брехня.  
\- Да ладно? Все же знают...  
\- А что спрашиваешь тогда, если все знают? Веришь им больше, чем мне? Своему ближайшему другу?  
\- Это Кайл мой бли...  
\- Вот он пусть тебе и отсасывает, - сказал Кенни спокойно. - За десятку или за так. - Он запахнул куртку вокруг колен, придержал полы. - Но да. Брехня. Так и не договорились тогда. А вообще-то пятнадцать или двадцатку. Что, кто-то просил узнать? Вот прямо так и передай.  
\- Нет, я... - Стэн покрутил пустую тарелку на столе. - Интересно просто было. Круто.  
\- Ага. Очень круто.  
\- Нет, Кенни, серьезно, так просто брать и...   
Кенни склонил голову на бок, как делал Спарки, когда ему выговаривали за обслюнявленные тапки.  
\- Круто, - повторил Стэн. Представил, как к Кенни кто-нибудь подходит, или он подходит к кому-нибудь, обстоятельно договариваются, без малейшего стеснения, без детских глупостей и смущенного хихиканья… или Кенни сразу делает, как он это сделал со Стэном... Стэн поерзал и поправил джинсы.  
\- Блядь, Марш, - сказал Кенни со смехом. - Грязный ты извращенец.  
\- Заткнись, - буркнул Стэн, развернулся, подвинулся к столу вплотную. Уткнулся в учебник.  
Кенни молчал. Когда Стэн на него посмотрел, он уже не улыбался. Прижимался виском к стеклу и смотрел на вымпелы с игр над кроватью.  
\- Ни хера не круто, - сказал он. - Это все, блядь, не так весело, как кажется. Сисечки, писечки... ну, сиськи - это весело, - он усмехнулся, но и эта усмешка пропала быстро. - Что, думал, меня все охуеть как хотят и спускают при виде меня в штаны, а я только назначаю цену?  
Стэн промолчал.  
Кенни проговорил:  
\- Ни за десятку, ни за пятнашку. Обычно. Сам выбираю, кто нравится, и, если он не мудак, он спросит: "Кенни, я кончил, как король, может, тебе что-нибудь нужно"? Или она. Тетки чаще спрашивают. Да, иногда мне нужна двадцатка. Иногда, Стэнли Марш, в жизни до зарезу нужна двадцатка. - Кенни свесил с подоконника одну ногу, прижал пятку между ребрами батареи. – На тетрадки Карен.  
\- Кенни, тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
\- По морде хочешь получить?  
\- Нет, - сказал Стэн удивленно.  
\- Вот и не надо.  
Стэн покрутил карандаш в руках, попытался согнуть.  
\- Соси потому, что у тебя юность в жопе играет, - сказал Кенни. - Соси потому, что весной дурная голова. Соси потому, что думаешь хуем. От общей дурости организма. Взрослеть не прикольно. Даже минеты там другие.   
Стэн согласно выдохнул: верю, не прикольно, а потом вспомнил, что Кенни одного с ним возраста. Сказал, преодолевая неловкость:  
\- Нужно было записать. Это похоже на манифест.  
\- Я такого еще трехтомник насочинять могу, - заявил Кенни. - Ладно, заболтал ты меня. Правда или действие?  
\- Действие, - откликнулся Стэн с готовностью.  
\- Скучный говнюк. Ладно, разомни мне ноги.  
Это уже похоже на что-то. Стэн растер руки, потом пошел и вымыл под горячей водой. Когда вернулся, Кенни уже лежал на кровати. Стэн сел в изножье, взял в ладони ступню, уложил себе на колени. Ноги у Кенни были ледяные. Стэн погрел ступню в ладонях, тщательно растер большими пальцами свод. Кенни закрыл глаза и дышал совсем тихо. Стэн разминал пальцы и слушал. Скоро ему стало скучно.  
\- Я рассказывал? У нас тэкл повредил ногу. Сухожилия там или как-то так. Опухла страшно! – Стэн промял у щиколотки. – Вот тут. Блин, у меня тоже так было классе в третьем, дико больно. Он не сможет играть еще… не знаю, сколько, но будет тяжело. А ведь только выиграли у «Толсторогов»! Теперь с Оклахомой, решится, кто там у них победит на общештатовских… а они фигни не делают. – Он взялся за вторую ногу. Кенни лежал тихо. – Он кричал аж. Я б тоже кричал, гадская травма, если подумать. Надо будет наве…  
Кенни сел и взял Стэна за лицо. Пальцы впились в щеки.  
\- Не смей, - сказал Кенни. – Не смей никого жалеть при мне.  
Стэн замер. Кенни пихнул его от себя, скатился с кровати и хлопнул дверью ванной.  
\- Кенни, - сказал Стэн вполголоса. Потрогал щеку. – Мужик, ты чего?  
В ванной раздалась возня. Стэн подергал дверь, но только клацнул ригель в пазу. Стэн прижался к створке щекой. В ванну с шумом падала вода.  
Стэн отлип от створки, растер плечи. В самом деле было холодно. Куртка его осталась на кровати, Стэн подобрал ее, накинул. Сел, подпер щеки руками. Все было не так, как он думал. Кенни сегодня был не такой, как… Стэн вздохнул, потер щеки, пощупал. Ему казалось, что под скулами остались следы ногтей. Плечи и спина под курткой согревались, и внутри становилось теплее. Горячо. Стэн закрыл глаза. Когда Кенни так делал, все куда-то убиралось из головы, и переставало тошнить. Стэн потер живот через футболку.  
Дверь стукнула о стену.  
– Тихо, - сказал Стэн. – Мои смотрят телек, но если мы будем шуметь…  
Раскрасневшийся Кенни в одном полотенце поставил мокрую ногу на кровать у его бедра, оперся на коленку, сунулся к лицу, капая с волос на брюки.  
– Ты ни хуя не помнишь, а?  
– Ч-чего?  
– Раздевайся.  
Стэн стряхнул куртку, стянул футболку, бросил на подушку. Долго возился с джинсами, чтобы не вставать, но потом все-таки поднялся. Кенни так и стоял, покрывало вокруг ступни потемнело. Стэн запихал белье внутрь джинсов, наскоро свернул, бросил к футболке. В животе и груди пульсировало, как когда рекламная пауза идет уже две минуты, и вот-вот кончится, и наконец-то покажут, погиб герой под завалом или нет.  
Кенни смотрел на него снизу вверх. Стэн переступил ногами, потянулся к его спине.  
\- Р-руки, - сказал Кенни.  
Стэн сцепил руки за спиной, потому что больше девать их было некуда. Кенни смерил его взглядом, прищурился.  
\- Ложись.  
Стэн полез на кровать, но Кенни неожиданно сильно пихнул его в плечо, повалил, сел на бедра и уперся рукой в грудь. Потом острым локтем, снова наклонился к самому лицу. На подбородок Стэну упала пахнущая мылом капля.  
– Правда или действие?  
– Правда, - выдохнул Стэн.  
\- Куртку мне подай. – Стэн извернулся, кончиками пальцев подцепил куртку, протащил по покрывалу, подал. Кенни выпрямился, набросил ее на себя, Стэн видел, как она обвисает, как на вешалке, задевает грудь и соски. Сдержал стон. Кенни уперся кулаком под ключицами. – Скажи правду: чего не хватает мажористому ублюдку Стэнли Маршу?  
Член упирался в полотенце, нырял в него, когда Кенни двигался. Кенни был сверху, горячий. Стэн облизнулся, шепнул:  
\- А?..  
Кенни почти лег на него, прижал горло предплечьем. Стэн схватил его за плечи, отодрал от себя. Кенни вырвался, проехавшись задницей по бедрам вверх и вниз. Стэн застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, сунул руку под Кенни и под полотенце.  
– А я знаю, чего ему не хватает, - сказал Кенни Маккормик.  
\- Ну так… блядь… сделай что-нибудь!..  
– Командовать, - сказал Кенни, - будешь у себя на поле.   
Стэн напряг пальцы вокруг члена. Кенни двумя руками разжал его хватку, Стэн дернулся, чуть не уронив его с себя. Кенни прошипел:  
– Здесь командую я. А ты ведешь себя, как течная сучка. – Он поднял глаза к потолку, не обратил внимания, как шумно Стэн сглотнул. – В прямом смысле. Давай, собаколюб, тащи сюда ошейник. Есть у тебя лишний ошейник? С поводком.  
Стэн неловкими шагами доковылял до шкафа. Кенни сидел на кровати и покрикивал, когда руки Стэна тянулись закончить начатое. В животе было туго и уже болело. Стэн опустился на колени, вытащил из-под груды обувных коробок одну, разворошил старые игрушки Спарки.  
Это будет хорошо. Кенни знает, что делает. Всегда знал, что делать, и было хорошо. Он не смотрел на Стэна, ожидая команды, плана или паса. Он проводил рукой по волосам, отжимая их прямо на пол, и говорил звонко: «Р-руки! Куда полез, я не разрешал». Стэн, не в состоянии разогнуться, добрался до кровати, протянул ошейник Кенни, а сам сел на ковре. Тот повертел его в руках, расстегнул замок. Пнул Стэна в бедро.  
\- Сколько раз повторять? Руки. Убрал. Хуев рукоблудник.  
Стэн понял, что и правда теребит себя, и сунул руки под бедра. На полу было грязновато. Он поерзал.  
Кенни застегнул замочек, прихватив волосы, сунул за ошейник два пальца, подергал. Стэн вздохнул на пробу, хотя вздохи застревали в горле. Кенни с клацаньем прицепил поводок к кольцу. Потянул. Стэн задрал голову. Тут же отдалось в шею и плечи. Стэн дернул головой, выдирая волосы из замка.  
Кенни взял его за волосы. Стэн весь подался к его руке. Кенни держал крепко.  
– Как ты можешь не помнить?  
Стэн открыл рот. Кенни наклонился над ним, прижался губами ко лбу. Губы были такие горячие, что Стэн на секунду забыл про то, как тянет схватить себя и дрочить до кровавых ладоней. Кенни прошипел:  
\- Вы меня в жертву принесли, пиздюки, - потерся о лоб Стэна подбородком и носом. Нос был холодный. Стэн дышал часто и через рот, будто пробежал кросс. – В жертву, ты понимаешь? В этом все вы. Прекрасные и сытые. Правда, справедливость и американская мечта. И все в вас, блядь, прекрасно, и таким, как я, местечка не нашлось.  
Стэн слышал его, как бубнеж родителей внизу: голоса есть, а слов не разобрать.   
\- К черту, - сказал Кенни, распрямился, дернул поводок. Стэна мотнуло в сторону, дыхание перехватило. Он оперся на ковер, посмотрел на Кенни. Тот поддернул полотенце. – Нож в сердце в том переулке. Культисты. Помнишь? Пуля в голову? Поезд на полной скорости? – Кенни взял его за подбородок, разглядывал лицо. – Почему я умер от ветрянки? От нее же умирают только абсолютные обсоски.  
Стэн замотал головой. Кенни отпустил его, швырнул поводок, с шипением растер напрягшееся запястье.   
Стэн с трудом приподнялся, сел на пятки, сипло, едва выталкивая слова из горла, прошептал:   
\- Кенни, ты не умирал от ветрянки.   
\- Умирал, - яростно зашептал Кенни, оглянулся на дверь, и от сдерживаемого крика голос был свистящий. – Просто ты хуйло и не помнишь.   
\- Кенни, серьезно, чел, ты не умирал, мы лежали в больнице, а потом…   
Стэн мотнулся, вперся боком в тумбочку, схватился за нее. От удара заныла скула. Но Кенни этим не ограничился – он размахнулся и со всей силы отвесил пощечину с другой стороны. Прозвучало так звонко, что оба замерли, прислушиваясь. Но за дверью было тихо, и Кенни вздернул подбородок. Стэн глубоко вдохнул. Щеки жгло. Стоял крепко, и Стэн на коленях придвинулся к Кенни, уткнулся в его ноги, тихо застонал. Кенни наклонился, положил ладонь на загривок, прихватил его ногтями. Стэн поднял голову и завороженно слушал, как Кенни медленно и отчетливо шепчет:  
– Это в школе твое мнение кого-то интересует, капитан. Здесь всем по хую.   
Стэн накрыл ладонями его ступни, яростно закивал, вздрагивая от боли в шее. Колени горели, как в детстве, постоянно побитые от игр. У Кенни все заживало очень быстро. Стэн моргнул, уперся взглядом в угловатые коленки. Потрогал пальцем.  
\- Не смей отвлекаться, когда я говорю.   
\- Не буду, - сглотнул Стэн.   
\- Я сказал, не смей отвлекаться! – Кенни подхватил поводок, дернул так, что Стэна бросило вперед, он обнял тощие ноги и поцеловал колени. По позвоночнику пробежали мурашки, поселились между лопатками. Стэн пошевелил плечами.   
Кенни выдернул одну ногу из объятий, с силой наступил на плечо. Стэн послушно лег, уперся локтями в пол, попытался поцеловать щиколотку. Кенни зашипел, и Стэн замер, тяжело дыша.  
\- Ниже, - прошептал Кенни хрипло.   
Стэн поднял голову.  
\- Как? Куда ниже?   
\- Мало того, что ты мажор, Марш, ты тупой мажор. Ниже, я сказал! – Кенни наступил Стэну на макушку, заставил склонить голову, с силой надавил, так, что Стэн ткнулся лицом в пол.  
На полу было прохладно и грязновато. Член упирался в ковер. Стэн заерзал бедрами, на что получил пинок в плечо.  
\- Все эти сраные олени, полицаи, машины, ваши ебанутые затеи… не помнишь?  
Стэн уперся лбом между его ступней, промычал что-то согласное. Ковер перед глазами понемногу становился красным.  
Кенни поддел его ногой, Стэн не сразу сообразил, перевернулся на спину, выкатившись на середину комнаты. Кенни наклонился, распутал поводок, который замотался вокруг его головы.  
– В больнице тогда. Картман не успел со стволовыми клетками. Какая жалость для всех. Только охрененно быстро забили. – Кенни дернул край полотенца, оно упало Стэну на живот. – Если я умру, будешь вспоминать, кто тебе дрочил? Или сразу устроите конкурс на замену?  
Стволовые клетки, подумал Стэн, где-то я уже это… Полотенце было влажное, прохладное, а сам он казался себе горячим. А Кенни опять был – прохладный, когда сел на него. Как полотенце. Только губы и щеки горячие. Горячие губы вокруг сосков, горячая щека на груди. Холодный нос между ключиц. Стэн выгнулся. Кенни потерся об его член, задел головкой головку. Стэн заскулил. Кенни намотал поводок на запястье и кулак, другой рукой закрыл ему рот, потерся вверх и вниз. Стэн схватил его за бедра, Кенни огрызнулся, но руки были заняты, и он только развел и свел ноги. Стэн застонал в ладонь. Кенни оттолкнулся, вдавив его затылком в пол, сел прямо, стряхнул поводок с руки, взял его в зубы, двумя руками прижал члены друг к другу. Стэн тер пятками о пол и то стонал, то скулил, Кенни схватил его за руку, сунул его собственную кисть ко рту, прошептал: жуй, только заткнись. Стэн закусил руку, а другой трогал то коленку Кенни, то ковер, то полотенце, сжимал и тискал, и, наконец, с силой подался вверх. Кенни успел отшатнуться, выругался, обхватил себя и кончил в полотенце.  
Им же и вытерся. Слез со Стэна, посидел секунду рядом и пропал из мутного поля зрения.  
– Кенни, - выдохнул Стэн, наконец. Поднес руку к лицу, облизал укус. Потрогал себя, вытер пальцы о полотенце. – Ке-енни… это было… блядь, это было… я никогда так не…  
Кенни что-то буркнул от кровати.  
\- Чел, я никогда так не кончал, - сказал Стэн, наконец. Раскинул руки. Потолок был особенно яркий, а ковер – мягче снега. – Блядь. Как король.  
– Молчи лучше, - сказал Кенни. Стэн запрокинул голову, уперся макушкой в ковер. Перевернутый Кенни сидел на перевернутой кровати и отирал рукой под подбородком.  
Пока Стэн вылизывал красные следы на его бедрах, Кенни пил остатки кофе из его кружки и барабанил пальцами по затылку.  
– Это ошейник или что, - говорил Стэн и снова вылизывал. – Я слышал, что так… но чтобы так! А ты уже делал так с кем-то? А, Кенни?  
– Да что ж вас всех на поговорить тянет, - буркнул Кенни в кружку. – После этого дела надо отворачиваться к стенке и дрыхнуть.  
Ноги и руки были ватные, и силы оставались только на то, чтобы вылизывать покрытую пупырышками кожу. Отвернуться и дрыхнуть, да-а… он привалился щекой к бедру и выговорил задумчиво:  
– Я помню. Ты болел тяжело, а нас вызывали к директору прямо из класса. Все тогда испугались. Вот это я помню.  
Может быть, это сойдет. Может быть, этого будет достаточно, чтобы Кенни перестал хмуриться и держать кружку так, словно готов был зашвырнуть ею трехочковый.  
– Ни хуя ты не помнишь, - сказал Кенни. – Не можешь помнить. Тебя тогда не было рядом.  
Голова Стэна мотнулась, когда он встал, в шею отдало, словно поводок был еще на нем. Но поводок валялся поверх полотенца. Стэн, тихо кряхтя и растирая плечо, забрался на кровать, подтянул к себе джинсы.  
\- Да не дергайся ты, - сказал Кенни, потер лицо. Он был уже одет. – Я найду дорогу. Еще две главы эти сраные учить, а-а… – Он зевнул, зажмурившись. Посмотрел на Стэна хмуро. Тот понял, что улыбается. – Ты вытащишь из Кайла ответы на вопросы в конце, понял? На тебя вся надежда. Не подведи, Стэнли Марш.  
Куртка после него была влажная. Стэн натянул ее на себя и дрожал под одеялом, пока она нагревалась. Кенни прикрыл за собою дверь, и тут же раздались шаги.  
– Уже позанимались, мальчики?  
– Да, миссис Марш. Я пойду. А Стэну плохо стало, он лег.  
– О, что такое?  
– Волнуется перед тестами, вот и сбле… тошнит, короче. Сказал, что полежит и выйдет.  
– Н-ну хорошо. Как ваши успехи, Кенни?  
Кенни ответил, что неплохо, но без Кайла тяжело. Шаги и голоса стали удаляться. Стэн перевернулся на другой бок и уставился в окно. Как король, честное слово.


	4. Chapter 4

\- В ванную, - буркнул Кенни, вставая с кровати. – Спину мне потрешь.   
Стэн с трудом отлип от постели, тяжело задышал. Возбуждение прошло, разрядившись быстро и механически. Кенни не собирался играть, он сделал все мгновенно, грубо, ткнув лицом в подушку. Стэн даже не успел почувствовать желание как следует без привычных хлестких движений, ошейника и приятных игр. Он старался не кричать, чтобы не разбудить родителей, мычал в подушку и закусывал кулак, и говорил только шепотом. И от этого становилось только досаднее.  
Но за Кенни он пошел послушно, встал у него за спиной, терпеливо глядя, как тот крутит краны и наблюдает, как вода разбивается о дно и исходит пеной.   
Кенни обернулся, оглядел ванную, словно в первый раз.   
\- Веревка. Мне нужна веревка.  
\- Зачем? – растерялся Стэн. – У отца есть, но я не уверен, где…  
\- Рот закрой! – приказал Кенни. – Вали за веревкой. Нет, иди так. Я не разрешал тебе одеваться.  
Стэн потерянно вышел из ванной, дрогнув. Только бы никому не попасться на глаза, иначе будет очень трудно объяснить, почему он ходит по дому голый и пытается найти ящик с инструментами.   
… - Садись, - Кенни указал на кафель возле батареи. Стэн послушно сел, без сопротивления подставил руки, сглотнул в предвкушении, когда Кенни принялся перематывать его запястья веревкой. Узлы получились крепкие, Кенни, хмурясь, молча привязал концы к батарее. Стэн любопытно поглядел на него: проделал он это все так ловко и быстро, словно уже не первый раз. Наверняка это будет что-то захватывающее…  
Кенни сгреб все бутыльки Стэна, открывал по очереди каждый, с выражением презрения нюхал и отставлял. Наконец, ему что-то пришлось по душе, и он начал выдавливать содержимое в наполняющуюся ванну.  
\- Это гель для волос, - прошептал Стэн от батареи.   
\- Вот блядь, - сердито повернулся Кенни. – Ты что, баба? Мажор. Ублюдок.  
Он забрался в ванную, вытянулся. Уставился на Стэна. Тот откликнулся на взгляд, поелозил, подобрал ноги. Подумал, что Кенни перестарался с веревками – становилось некомфортно.  
Кенни усмехнулся, принялся читать наклейку, одновременно открывая и закрывая крышку. У Стэна по телу прошли мурашки.   
\- А знаешь, что утопленники выглядят не очень красиво? – поинтересовался вдруг Кенни, щелкнув ногтем по бутыльку.   
Стэн напрягся. Кенни усмехнулся, а взгляд остался прищуренным.  
\- Да, они такие… опухшие и страшные. А глаза выедают рыбы. Ну, в твоей ванне рыб нет, конечно…   
\- Кенни, пожалуйста…   
\- Знаешь, что самоубийцам нравится думать, как они будут выглядеть? Вскрыть вены в ванне – очень круто. Достаточно пафосно, чтобы впечатлить. Утопиться в ванне не так круто.   
\- Кенни, перестань, - зашептал Стэн, сжимая и разжимая белеющие пальцы. – Ничего плохого не случится, правда…  
Кенни потянулся, бросил бутылек на пол, улыбнулся зверски, плавно, словно ощущал себя перышком из старой подушки, скатился в воду. Над ванной взметнулись тощие ноги. Несколько секунд Кенни перебирал ступнями, сжимал и разжимал длинные пальцы, а потом медленно, словно преодолевая сопротивление, уложил щиколотки на край ванны. Стэн дернул руками. Это просто глупо, он не станет… он не хочет умирать, он сам говорил. Над водой плавали светлые нестриженые пряди. Кенни не двигался.   
Стэн снова дернул руками – веревки впились сильнее, стало больно. Стэн мотнул головой. Кенни просто… играет с ним, конечно. Это часть игры. Время тянулось, закручивалось вокруг пространства, словно жгут, которым останавливают кровотечение. Стэн глубоко вдохнул. Ему все это кажется, прошло секунд десять, не больше… он попытался считать удары сердца, но сердце отбивало так быстро, что и по нему нельзя было засечь время. Стэн не помнил, сколько человек может продержаться без дыхания, и от этого хотелось выть, скулить, ползти и доставать из ванны.   
\- Кенни, не надо, - всхлипнул он.  
Стэн со всей силы дернулся; батарея пошумела, потревоженная, но только и всего. Марш готов был на что угодно: пусть его обдаст кипятком, пусть он вырвет с корнем все чертовы коммуникации в этом чертовом доме, но до Кенни он добраться обязан. Запястья словно ожгло крапивой. Стэн заскулил и отчаянно, бездумно рванулся к ванне. Из-под веревки показалась тонкая струйка, скрученные волокна еще раз полоснули по разбереженной ссадине, и Стэн зашипел от острой, прямо в мозг давшей боли.   
Раздался плеск, и Кенни с шумом вынырнул из-под воды. Дышал он тяжело, но тихо, глаза у него расширились, а ребра ходили ходуном. Стэн замер на секунду, а потом снова безнадежно попытался освободиться.   
\- Что, Марш? – спросил Кенни трудным голосом, но с насмешливой интонацией. – Я выжил. Или я умер и снова появился, как думаешь? Ты ведь опять не заметил, был я жив или нет?   
\- Кенни, - шепотом взмолился Стэн. – Не надо.   
\- Что не надо? – Кенни поднял руку, стянул с умывальника бритву, потряс ее, вынул лезвие. – Это – не надо? – и неторопливо провел острым краем возле руки. Стэн тихо заскулил.   
Кенни лениво откинулся, устроил затылок на подголовнике, повернул руки ладонями вверх. Огладил себя лезвием. Стэн сглотнул. Подвигал руками. Запястья начали опухать. Нужно было освободиться как можно скорее, но Кенни сам его связал и… и… нельзя, пока он не скажет…   
Кенни провел лезвием возле шеи, нащупал пульс, словно проверяя, там ли он, погладил бритвой. Стэн видел, что он не дрогнул, но мышцы его напряглись.   
\- Если правильно сделать порез и подобрать температуру воды, - Кенни крутанул кран, - то истечешь кровью очень быстро. Но ты не знаешь. Ты у нас такой хороший мальчик: спорт, девочки, дома к одиннадцати. Вам со смертью скучно, и вы не пересекаетесь. А такие долбанные фрики, как я, в курсе подобных вещей. Только, знаешь ли, Стэнли, если неправильно разрезать руку – будет очень больно, и подыхать будешь долго.   
\- Кенни, - проскулил Стэн, дернулся, притих от боли. – Кенни, хватит.   
\- Пошел на хуй, - ровно сказал Кенни. – Не тебе тут командовать, усек?   
Стэн замолк. Нос зачесался, так что пришлось потереть его о веревку. Запястья пульсировали, Стэн чувствовал их на каждом вдохе.  
Кенни перегнулся через бортик ванны, с него побежали щедрые ручейки. На полу сразу образовались несколько луж, а коврик быстро промок и набух.   
\- Любопытно, - прошептал Кенни, - правда, любопытно… не дергайся, я тебя сейчас развяжу…   
Кенни легко провел лезвием. Капли быстро смешались с водой, и пол окрасился сначала розовым, а потом темным. Кенни выбрался из ванны, отряхнулся так, что все стены оказались в воде и бледно-красных брызгах, опустился на колени рядом со Стэном, улыбнулся тонкой острой улыбкой, неторопливо освободил одно запястье, пальцем огладил у припухшей ссадины. Стэн подставил вторую руку, но в этот момент Кенни отстранился, поморгал, нетвердо встал. Улыбнулся пусто, шатнулся, пробормотал что-то насчет умыться и гребаной ледяной воды, ступил в натекшее, неловко и одновременно плавно взмахнул руками и повалился на пол, стукнувшись головой о кафель. Под его затылком растеклось кровавое пятно, и светлые пряди впитали, словно краску, мягко поблескивающую розовую воду.  
\- Кенни! – Стэн вздрогнул от своего голоса, позвал тише: – Кенни.   
Стэн со злостью дернул рукой, вцепился в веревку зубами, с рычанием помотал головой. Затекшими пальцами освобожденной руки неловко попытался развязать, едва ослабил узел и со всей силы выдернул запястье. Вскрикнул, оборвал себя, сжал зубы. Лучше снять веревкой кожу, чем перебудить весь дом.  
Стэн ползком добрался до Кенни, неверными пальцами приподнял голову, ощупал затылок. Ладонь была вся в крови, но раны не было: Кенни упал в уже натекшее с его руки.   
\- Кенни, - прошептал Стэн, всхлипнул, прижал ладонь к груди, наклонился. Сердце ровно толкалось. Кенни приоткрыл глаза, еле слышно пробормотал: «Вот блядь». Стэн со стоном выдохнул, бережно, стараясь не дергаться от боли в руках, поднял Кенни, торопливо зашагал в комнату, с трудом отведя взгляд от бледного лица.   
Постельное белье мгновенно стало влажным и розовым, рука у Кенни повисла, упав с кровати. Стэн бросился в ванную, подхватил полотенце и аптечку, бегом вернулся, сел на холодный пол, поджал ноги и принялся обрабатывать порез. Неглубокий, хотя и кровит. Как же мало в Кенни крови, если ему хватило и такого, чтобы упасть в обморок?   
\- Пять баксов… - прохрипел Кенни, приоткрыв глаза.   
\- Ч-что? – спросил Стэн, старательно накладывая витки бинта на руку.   
\- Бинт за пять баксов, - повторил Кенни довольно внятно. – Я видел в аптеке. Богато живешь. Козел.   
Стэн достал нашатырный спирт, примерился, капнул на ватный диск и поднес к лицу Кенни. Тот скосил глаза, кашлянул и скомандовал немедленно убрать свою вонючую хрень. Стэн послушно убрал и в ту же секунду вернул, заметив, как Кенни закатил глаза. Кенни снова хрипло закашлял, словно перебивая тошноту, разлепил веки, поднял руку, долго недоверчиво смотрел на ослепительно белый даже на его бледной коже бинт. Провел по нему пальцами.   
Стэн потянулся за полотенцем, медленно, с наслаждением вытирал шею, грудь, проводил по выпирающим ребрам Кенни. Осторожно промокнул тощие ноги, огладил ступни. Повинуясь движению, послушно положил полотенце на живот.   
\- Сигареты. Неси, - сказал Кенни. – У меня в кармане.  
\- Ты что… тебе нельзя сейчас курить…  
\- Тогда тащи сюда еды. Нет, одежду оставь, вали так.   
Стэн послушно встал и побрел вниз, стараясь не шуметь. Ему казалось, что прошла вся ночь, что они с Кенни перебудили весь город, но, взглянув на кухонные часы, понял, как быстро все случилось, а судя по тишине, никто в доме даже не проснулся.  
Стэн замер у холодильника, зябко потерев одной ступней другую. Налил в большой стакан молока, задумался, решил, что салат и помидоры вряд ли помогут при кровопотере. Соорудил огромный сэндвич с сыром и говядиной.   
Кенни лежал на кровати, разглядывал бинт и моргал медленно и слабо, словно очень хотел спать, но было нельзя. Стэн опустился на колени возле кровати, сел на пятки, протянул поднос. Кенни взглянул недовольно, но еду взял и даже разрешил Стэну устроить его сидя. Подушка и белье промокли, Стэн предложил поменять и тут же был послан к черту. Тихонько, стараясь не привлекать внимание поглощенного сэндвичем Кенни, он выскользнул из комнаты. В ванной следует прибраться, а то мама… мама будет в ужасе.  
Выглядело все как после хорошего побоища – кругом кровь и вода. Стэн накинул футболку, застонал от внезапно пробравшего холода. Взял тряпку и принялся вытирать пол. Привстал на коленях, огляделся кругом. Вода в ванне была красноватой, на светлом кафеле выделялись потеки, весь внешний бортик был заляпан кровью. Стэн дрогнул, медленно потянулся к нему. Быстро оглянулся через плечо. Сделалось нервно. Губы коснулись прохладной поверхности, язык послушно слизнул кровавый след, еще не успевший совсем подсохнуть. Стало солено, словно случайно прикусил щеку. Стэн закашлялся, оперся ладонями о пол, тяжело подышал. Было чувство, что сейчас его вырвет.  
Но проходили секунды, желудок не протестовал, лишь кружилась голова и ныли запястья, подергивались замерзшие ступни. Стэн чуть смелее коснулся губами потека. Выдохнув, судорожно опустился на пол, провел языком по кафелю, собирая жадно остатки того, что еще не успел вытереть. Внизу живота потянуло, Стэн коротко застонал. Стянул футболку, вытер предплечьем рот, заглянул в комнату. Кенни болтал ногой и медленно пил молоко, бросив поднос на пол. Кончиками пальцев он оглаживал полотенце и легонько сжимал его краешек в ладони. Облегченно выдохнув, Стэн вернулся к уборке.   
Последний след он стер с жалостью, бросил тряпку, затолкал ногой подальше, чтобы кто-нибудь случайно не увидел. В комнату вернулся тихо, поднял поднос и поставил на стол. Сел возле кровати, вытащил из-под нее ошейник, довольно ловко надел и протянул конец поводка Кенни. Тот уронил пустой стакан на кровать, схватился за поводок здоровой рукой. Намотал на кулак.  
\- Ну как? – прошипел он. – Заметил, как я почти умер, или повторить?   
\- Не надо, - дрогнул Стэн, почувствовал, как к горлу подступает. – Не надо, Кенни.   
\- Может, еще раз, чтобы ты закрепил? – поводок стал короче, Стэн задрал голову, всхлипнул. На белоснежном бинте проступило кровавое пятнышко, и Стэн, чувствуя, как по щеке ползет горячая капля, заерзал.   
\- Ну ты и извращенец, - присвистнул Кенни, разглядывая Стэна. – У тебя что, стоит на то, как я чуть не сдох?   
Стэн попытался прохрипеть что-то, но Кенни еще сильнее запрокинул его голову, разглядывая слезы. Взял за подбородок, провел языком длинно и влажно, слизывая каплю. Удовлетворенно кивнул.   
\- Что, теперь тебе меня жалко? Дошло, а? Хуйло. Думал, это все игры? Ненастоящее? Сдох, и черт с ним? Хуйло ты.  
Стэн послушно всхлипнул. Дышать было тяжелее, во рту все сладко горело от вкуса крови Кенни, и Стэн скользнул ладонью себе по животу, потом ниже, чувствуя, что терпеть сил остается все меньше.   
Яркая боль на секунду приглушила возбуждение. Но почти сразу оно стало еще сильнее.   
\- Не смей дрочить при мне, - прошептал Кенни почти в самые губы. Поднял руку, которой отвесил пощечину, слизнул с нее соленый след. – Не смей себя касаться без моего разрешения. Тебе ясно?   
Стэн убрал руки, сложил их за спиной и прямо взглянул, давая понять, что и без веревок и ремней не разожмет замок, если нужно. Но Кенни расценил его взгляд по-своему. Взял лицо в ладонь, долго глядел в глаза, медленно накручивая поводокна кулак. Стэн выдавил стон, но говорить было невозможно, и он берег воздух. В глазах потемнело, а возбуждение стало непереносимым.  
Видимо, удовлетворившись увиденным, Кенни откинулся на подушку, протянул ступню.   
\- Валяй. Заслужил.   
Стэн сглотнул, медленно взял ступню в ладони, прижался губами к большому пальцу, провел языком до тощей щиколотки. Сладко всхлипнув, приподнялся, ткнулся головкой в косточку, потерся, застонал. Ладонью прижал член к подошве, принялся двигаться быстро и жадно, постанывая каждый раз, когда головка задевала пальцы.   
Кенни выглядел отстраненным и бледным после всего произошедшего, и никак не реагировал на ласки.   
Стэн застонал, несколько раз с силой толкнулся, задев головкой подушечку большого пальца, перехватил ступню и кончил, уткнулся в коленку Кенни.  
\- Уберись, - сказал Кенни.   
Стэн склонился и, не сразу решившись, принялся слизывать со ступни и щиколотки Кенни свое семя. Он касался осторожно, кончиком языка, боясь, чтобы не стало дурно.   
\- Сильнее, - прошептал Кенни. – Даже твоя гейская псина может лучше.  
Стэн принялся вылизывать ступню быстрее, начиная с корня языка и заканчивая кончиком, тщательно, каждый палец, свод, пятку и сухожилие над ней. Хотелось держать ступню на ладонях, невесомо целовать и пойти дальше, коснуться губами коленки, бедра, сделать приятно…   
\- Ты закончил? – вырвал его из сладких мыслей голос.  
\- Да.  
Кенни лениво пихнул Стэна ногой.  
\- Ты спишь на полу, - объявил он. – Пошел вон.   
Стэн послушно лег на пол, подрагивая от холода. Кенни некоторое время ворочался, потом, обняв мокрое полотенце и завернувшись в одеяло, наконец, успокоился, задышал ровно, поджав колени к животу.   
Стэн очень тихо встал, вытащил спальный мешок, подтянул его ближе к кровати, забрался и долго глядел на высунувшееся из-под одеяла острое плечо. Спохватился, неслышно приподнялся, укрыл Кенни. Наклонился над ним, замер, со стоном выдохнул, услышав спокойное сонное дыхание.


	5. Chapter 5

Кенни не сразу вспомнил, почему вся школа превратилось во что-то, напоминающее по цвету розовую блевотину: кругом цветочки, ангелочки и ящики, обклеенные мерзкими блестками. И только потом сообразил, что наступает день святого Валентина. День святого Валентина – это хорошо, девчонки наряжаются и показывают сиськи. И могут даже дать за розочку. Благослови Господь день всех влюбленных идиотов.   
Кенни мрачно потоптался, увидел, как по коридору, увлеченно похлопывая в ладоши, идет Бебе, а рядом – хмурая Венди.   
\- Я приготовила ему такой подарок, - взахлеб рассказывала Бебе. – Он этого никогда не забудет! Вот бы скорее завтра.  
Венди что-то отвечала, но Кенни уже не слушал. «Никогда не забудет». Кенни нахмурился, почесал бровь и вдруг усмехнулся так увлеченно, словно ему до этого не приходило такой восхитительной мысли.  
На контрольной он никак не мог оторвать взгляда от спины Стэна, который почти валился лицом в парту, и только помощь Кайла спасала его от неминуемого краха и плохой оценки. Кенни даже не пришло в голову взглянуть на задание: он был слишком увлечен зрелищем того, как Стэн касается пальцами своей шеи, обводит ее, чуть царапает вверх и вниз, как сонно роняет голову и витает мыслями вокруг вчерашней ночи. Кенни покрутил кистью, словно наматывая на нее поводок. Как жаль, что к Стэну нельзя каждый день: каждый день не делаются школьные проекты, и контрольные тоже не каждый день, и его родители об этом знают.   
Остаток школьного дня прошел более чем обыкновенно, и лишь прощаясь со всеми, Кенни слегка шлепнул мгновенно напрягшегося Стэна пониже поясницы. Пусть тоже поскучает. Не тоже, конечно, поправил себя Кенни. Просто поскучает и станет выдумывать что-то похитрее, чем бесконечные подготовки к урокам. Скоро их начнут подозревать, потому что к урокам надо готовиться с Кайлом. 

… Кенни проснулся оттого, что родители снова что-то не поделили – и он догадывался, что именно – крик стоял на весь дом. Спать было совершенно невозможно, потому пришлось выбираться из постели, вставать ногами на холодный пол, и, как обычно, не позавтракав, переться на улицу в дикую рань.   
Сигарета на голодный желудок еще сильнее испортила настроение, а самочувствие стало совсем ни к черту: сердце зашлось, закружилась голова. Кенни прислонился спиной к стене дома, за которым прятался с куревом. Но и тут ему не дали покоя.   
\- Да пошел ты, урод! Нищий придурок!   
Кенни высунулся из-за угла дома, почесав щеку – защекотала свалявшаяся опушка капюшона. Крик раздался снова. Голос был высокий и пронзительный.   
Прямо на лужайке у дома разгорелась нешуточная скандальная сцена. Судя по виду, ссорились шестиклассники. Сильно накрашенная девочка швырнула в причесанного мальчика коробку конфет и вдобавок хлестанула по лицу скудным букетом.   
\- Дебил неоригинальный, - подвела итог юная леди. Взмахнула рукой, развернулась и быстро, стуча каблучками, пошла прочь.   
\- Но Флоренс… - бросился за ней мальчик, и продолжал бежать, несмотря на то, что девочка отчаянно показывала ему средний палец.  
Кенни дождался, пока Ромео и Джульетта скроются из виду, подошел к месту побоища. Конфеты лежали на краю лужи, завернутые в праздничную упаковку. Кенни поднял коробку, отряхнул, снял хрусткую бумагу. Угол коробки чуть промок, но в целом все выглядело прилично. Розам повезло меньше – то ли рожа у пацана была бетонная, то ли у девчонки недюжинная сила, но помялись они изрядно. Кенни пожал плечами и поднял цветы тоже. Точно, день всех влюбленных.  
В школу он сегодня не пойдет. 

… - Эй, Стэнли, тут тебе оставили подарок!  
\- Уже бегу, мам! – закричал Стэн, бросаясь к порогу. Только на полпути он сообразил, что Шелли в колледже и не сможет ему помешать.   
Подарком оказалась завернутая в старую газету коробка. Стэн открыл ее, долго удивленно разглядывал, присев прямо на коврик у двери. Внутри лежали две помятые конфеты и записка. Стэн автоматически закинул конфету в рот, развернул клочок бумаги и, оглянувшись, украдкой потер пах. Кенни обещал ему незабываемый праздник. Это казалось даже забавным – Кенни Маккормик достал где-то конфеты на праздник и подарил их ему… кто бы ожидал от него такого.   
Стэн вернулся с коробкой в спальню, спрятал ее под кровать, упал затылком на подушку и бездумно уставился в потолок. Вкусные запахи вернули его в реальность, Стэн быстро почистил зубы, принял душ, переоделся и спустился вниз, чтобы отдать должное горячим оладушкам, которые позволили ему набить рот и под благовидным предлогом не отвечать на игривые вопросы матери об отправителе подарка. Она выглядела веселой и довольной, наверняка, отец презентовал ей что-то приятное.   
Закончив с завтраком, Стэн схватил рюкзак и заторопился на остановку. Но Кенни там не оказалось, зато стояли злые и покрасневшие Кайл и Картман. К автобусу Кенни так и не появился, и Стэн успел огорчиться. В записке ничего не было о том, когда они встретятся.   
Ни ко второму, ни к третьему уроку Кенни не пришел, и Стэн совсем перестал замечать окружающий мир. В столовой он уткнулся в тарелку и разглядывал ее содержимое до тех пор, пока Кайл не тронул его за плечо и не вручил точно такую же коробку, как и утром. Стэн готов был поклясться, что оберточная газета та же – вот оно, окончание статьи о дурацких фондовых биржах.   
\- Откуда это у тебя? – взглянул он на Кайла.  
\- Какой-то мелкий передал, - сказал Кайл, сел рядом с Картманом, и оба с нескрываемым любопытством уставились на коробку. Стэн вздохнул и понял, что, если он сейчас не вскроет сюрприз, они до конца жизни от него не отстанут. Остается надеяться, что там ничего компрометирующего не будет.   
И действительно, внутри оказались несколько пахучих лепестков, две конфеты, а записки не было. Стэн тихонько облегченно выдохнул: Кенни явно знал, что он будет не один.   
Картман уже перелез через стол, сунулся в коробку и присвистнул.   
\- Отстой, чувак, я тебе говорю, полный отстой. Нищебродский подарок. Блядь, такой нищебродский, что я заподозрил бы Кенни, кстати, где этот мудак?  
\- Не знаю, - буркнул Стэн и почувствовал, что его тошнит. Проницательность Картмана ему никогда не нравилась.  
\- Дай конфету, - потребовал Картман. Первым порывом Стэна было послать его в задницу, но потом он подумал, что есть все равно не хочется. Со вздохом Марш отдал обе конфеты Картману.   
\- Наверное, ты понравился какой-нибудь младшекласснице, - рассудительно начал Кайл. – Или кто-то очень хорошо маскируется…   
\- Слышь, умник, - пробормотал Картман, облизываясь. – Когда ж ты заткнешься?  
\- Сам заткнись! – мгновенно взвился Кайл.  
\- Да ладно, Кайл, - поднял ладони в примирительном жесте Картман. – Возьми мою вторую конфетку. С днем святого Валентина.   
\- Ч-что?   
\- Надеюсь, ты наконец-то сдохнешь от диабета!  
\- Ах ты урод!..   
\- Эй, Стэн, - противно протянул Картман, старательно не обращая внимания на Кайла, - а правда, с кем ты идешь на праздник?  
\- Тебе-то какая разница, жиртрест? – возмутился Кайл. – Ты-то будешь сидеть и весь вечер давить задницей диван и жрать!  
\- Это тебе сообщил твой комитет по мировому господству? – рявкнул Картман. – Можно подумать, на твою еврейскую тушку найдется дура!  
Стэн отвернулся, подпер кулаком подбородок. Вздохнул, хотел предложить им сходить куда-нибудь вместе и посраться в праздничной обстановке, но потом передумал. Захотелось улыбнуться, но две пары острых глаз могли заметить эту улыбку, потому пришлось скрывать ее в стакане с соком.   
Стэн ждал остаток дня еще подарков, но больше весточек от Кенни не было. Вместо этого пришел тренер и объявил, что тренировка все-таки состоится. Сборище одиноких неудачников, прокомментировал Картман. Стэн сначала решил не ходить, но потом подумал, что Кенни хотел бы, чтобы он провел этот день, как обычно. Быть может, в раздевалке его ждет записка и руководство к действию…  
Но в шкафчике ничего не оказалось, Стэн вздохнул, и, переодевшись, поплелся к тем, кто тоже проводил сегодняшний вечер без пары.

…Кенни отлил за ближайшими кустами: если повеситься, то тебя ожидает не только чумовой оргазм, но и штаны обмочить можно. Тому, кто вешается один раз и наверно, это все равно, а вот ему надо выглядеть красиво. Кенни усмехнулся, распустил завязки капюшона, пригладил волосы, потом подумал и растрепал их снова. Кому это интересно.   
Веревка была жесткая, волокна торчали в разные стороны. Кенни вздохнул, вытащил из кармана листок бумаги и быстро написал несколько слов, сунул обратно. Нащупал в другом кармане окончательно потерявший всякий вид бутон, вытащил его, размял, чтобы почувствовать запах, разобрал на лепестки. Набросал вокруг на истоптанный им самим снег, растер несколько штук между пальцами.   
Подтащил давно присмотренную чурку, оставшуюся наверняка от каких-то охотников, накинул на сук веревку, примерил лицо к петле, подтянул и закрепил. Достал записку и сжал в руке. Потому подумал, что после смерти может ее не удержать. Там очень важный посыл, без этого никак.   
Кенни расстегнул парку, выдернул торчащую нитку, свернул записку в трубочку, после долгих попыток наконец смог привязать ее к пальцу.   
Чурка оказалась слишком узкой для двух ступней, потому Кенни, с трудом забалансировав на одной ноге, быстро накинул петлю на шею. Вот и отлично, некогда будет думать, когда так неудобно. С чувством удовлетворения и усталости, как после хорошо сделанной работы, Кенни пихнул ненадежную опору. 

…После тренировки, – на которой не было и половины команды, потому все превратилось в унылую физподготовку, – Стэн вышел из душа, огляделся кругом. Принялся натягивать одежду. Он почему-то думал, что Кенни мог бы караулить его где-то здесь, после всех намеков. Стэн уткнулся лбом в дверку шкафчика, щипнул себя. Это было бы слишком – ждать от Кенни обычного. Стэн прихватил пальцами кожу еще раз, зашипел. В джинсах сделалось узко, но пока было нельзя. Он доиграет сегодня до конца, и Кенни его наградит, как всегда, когда он играет хорошо. Кенни не зря начал это все.   
Стэн сунул руки в карманы куртки, с приятным чувством, что все так и должно быть, вытащил записку, развернул. Кенни звал его на их место в роще, где они в детстве прятали разные безделушки. Стэн едва заметно улыбнулся – вместо подписи Маккормик нарисовал сиськи. Как всегда. В другом кармане нашлась подтаявшая конфета.   
Стэн причесал влажные волосы, натянул шапку, задумался над тем, стоит ли что-то с собой взять. С сожалением подумал, что ничего не купил Кенни, а тот целый день подбрасывал ему сладости. Впрочем, сегодня наверняка допоздна открыты магазинчики для вот таких забывчивых влюбленных… тьфу, не влюбленных, конечно, а тем, кому нужны подарки в этот праздник.   
Стэн не ошибся: более того, у цветочного прилавка в супермаркете оказался не он один, а даже небольшая очередь из нервно переминающихся с ноги на ногу подростков.   
\- Мне розу, - Стэн с сожалением пересчитал наличность. – Одну. А конфеты есть?   
\- Только такие, - показал продавец. - Дорого?   
\- Дорого, - сердясь на себя, буркнул Стэн.   
\- Розу красиво упаковать?   
\- Не надо.   
Продавец, не слушая, завернул цветок в обычную бумагу.  
\- Застудишь, не донесешь, - пояснил он, явно пожалев хмурого мальчишку.   
Стэн принял розу, вышел из магазина и торопливо пошел по дороге. То там, то здесь ему попадались парочки, но на ледяной тропинке к роще уже никого не было. Вечер выдался красивый: холодный, прозрачный и небо черное-пречерное. Стэн пытался приготовить речь, но в голове кроме глупых сравнений вроде глаз, как звезды, ничего не было. В конце концов, Кенни не требует от него стихов, успокоил себя Стэн.   
Тропинка становилась все уже, было совсем тихо, а сердце стучало так, словно собиралось прямо тут и выбраться наружу. Стэн на секунду остановился: тошнило. Может, стоило освободить желудок, но отчего-то в такой тишине блевать казалось неправильно. Некрасиво.   
Стэн продолжил путь, сжимая розу в перчатке. Медленно шагнул, зная, что круто уходящая вниз тропинка – и он на месте. 

…Лицо у него было бледное и спокойное. Никаких вываленных языков и выдавленных глаз.  
\- Кенни, Кенни! – Стэн бросился к телу, схватил, застонал, сжав зубы. – Кенни, зачем…   
Он попытался снять веревку, но на разматывание узлов ушло время, от движений тело покачивалось. Стэна вырвало. Наконец, он почувствовал, что веревка перестала захлестывать сук, отпустил ее, едва успел подхватить Кенни, упал вместе с ним на снег, свернулся рядом, обнял рукой светлую макушку и долго дрожал, не помня ни времени, ни себя. Потом стало теплее, Стэн понемногу начал приходить в себя, погладил Кенни по бледной щеке и тут же отдернул руку. Это был не его Кенни, он никогда не был мертвым, он никогда не был таким холодным. Этого всего просто не может быть. Стэн потряс Кенни за руку, поражаясь сам себе, вздрогнул и заревел, растирая слезы перчаткой по лицу. Ревел долго, со всей силы, как ревут маленькие дети, отчаянно и самозабвенно.   
\- Кенни, - захлебывался Стэн. – Кенни, ну пожалуйста… - он снова схватил его за руку, наткнулся пальцами на шуршащую бумажку. Вытащил ее, развернул и заревел еще сильнее.   
«С днем святого Валентина. Хуйло».  
Стэн задрожал снова, его колотило, било, он обнял Кенни крепче, и не чувствовал холодного снега вовсе. Он долго ждал, что Кенни очнется, задышит, что ледяные щеки и заострившийся нос покроются тем бледным-бледным румянцем, какой бывал у Кенни в сытые теплые моменты, но время шло и ничего не менялось, лишь тело стало жестче, а пальцы, которые он иногда хватал, перестали податливо, словно откликаясь, сжиматься. Слезы перестали, Стэн, все еще всхлипывая, вытер лицо, с трудом встал, оттолкнувшись ладонью от земли. Развернул замерзшую розу, положил Кенни на грудь. Коротко подумал, как глупо это выглядит.  
Пошел прочь шатающейся походкой. Он мечтал только о том, чтобы эта ночь прошла быстрее. Чтобы все закончилось. 

…На остановку Кенни пришел с розой в руке. Бутон поник и сделался не красным, а коричнево-бордовым – как перемороженная плоть. Стэн посмотрел на Кенни большими больными глазами, покрасневшими и припухшими, отвернулся и облегченно выдохнул. Кенни подвинулся ближе, коснулся локтем локтя, стянул перчатку и перехватил розу. Стэн повернулся и дернулся: Кенни сжал стебель так сильно, что шипы впились в ладонь до крови. Красным пальцем он провел по щеке Стэна, не успевшего даже сообразить, что происходит.   
\- Ты никогда не доходил до конца, - Кенни изобразил пальцами удушение. – Потому что ты не можешь. А я могу, - Кенни почти коснулся губами мочки уха, зашептал, - скажи предкам, что я приду сегодня. И я покажу тебе, каково это – медленно…   
Стэн сглотнул, одернул куртку. Щеку жгло, словно не пальцем провел Кенни, а раскаленной железкой.   
\- На этот раз ты запомнил, - удовлетворенно кивнул Кенни. – Как я ушел. Запомнил, а? И всегда будешь помнить. Кстати, роза – полный отстой. Лучше б пожрать принес.   
Стэн поблагодарил небеса за то, что Кайл и Картман опаздывали.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Смотри, персиковое, - сказал Стэн, на секунду повернул крышкой. – А? Круто. Яблочное задрало уже.  
– Я хочу бургер.  
– Тебе нельзя бургер.  
– Мне теперь… все можно…  
Стэн глубоко вздохнул, осторожно снял крышечку из фольги, скатал, бросил на столик. Подвинулся вместе со стулом ближе, потянулся, стараясь не задеть трубки, зачерпнул и поднес ложечку.  
\- Я сам. Дай…  
Стэн помедлил и вложил ложечку в неловкие пальцы. Долго держал, пока Кенни не взялся уверенно. Половина пюре оказалась на подбородке. Стэн вытер пальцем, слизнул. Яблочное правда надоело, а персиковое было ароматное.  
Кенни ткнул ложечкой в банку, поднял руку, больничный браслет с именем съехал на предплечье. Кенни сунул ложечку в рот, уронил руку на живот и закрыл глаза. Стэн взял с тумбочки пачку влажных салфеток и принялся вытирать ему лицо. Потянул ложечку изо рта. Кенни не дал. Стэн покачал ее, и Кенни все-таки отпустил. Стэн глянул на мониторы над койкой. Прыгающий зеленый огонек и цифры ему ничего не говорили, – несмотря на все виденное кино про врачей, – но успокаивали. Когда он прыгает так и раздается мерное пиканье, значит, все в порядке… насколько это может быть в порядке.  
Когда что-то бывало не в порядке, Стэна просили вон, и он стоял у двери, и на неверных ногах шагал в сторону, пропуская каталку. А потом ждал-ждал-ждал. Первый раз сказали: обошлось. Второй раз тоже так сказали, и Стэн поверил, вперся в палату раньше, чем следовало. Пока сестра перестилала одеяло, успел увидеть, сколько осталось от ноги, и тут же выпачкал пол. Хорошо, что полы в больницах отлично моются. Санитарка сказала, что ничего страшного. Бывает.  
Кенни назвал чертовым неженкой.  
Ему было легко говорить, он не мог поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть.  
Стэн сглотнул горькую слюну, зашуршал пластиком ложечки по пластику банки.  
\- Давай еще одну. М? Вкусно же.  
Кенни разлепил синеватые губы и застонал.  
Стэн, не глядя, поставил пюре на тумбочку, подсунул ладонь под холодную руку, накрыл другой, погладил пальцы.   
\- Я тут. Я тут, я здесь.  
– Ах ты ж… ебаный… ты… на хуй…  
Стэн утерся рукавом куртки – словно наждачкой. Сморгнул, пальцами отер веки, отряхнул руку, снова накрыл белую ладонь. Погладил следы от иголок. Сначала капельницу воткнули в левую руку, но когда выяснилось, что она нужна Кенни - переставили. Кенни много чего мог левой рукой, оказывается. Даже немного писать. Он с четвертого раза удержал карандаш и накарябал в блокноте сиськи. Стэн смеялся в первый раз за эти дни (он не помнил точно, сколько их прошло), хотя было не смешно. Но Стэн смеялся, держал за руку и старался не вернуть миру завтрак, когда врачи тыкали иголками туда, где на Кенни осталось живое место. В кармане на всякий случай лежал пакет. Стэн тискал его и запрещал себе отворачиваться. Повторял бодрым голосом за врачами: чувствительность есть, значит, все будет хорошо! Будет и подвижность, не успеешь оглянуться. Все будет хорошо.  
Все будет хорошо. Потому что на этот раз Стэн рядом.  
– Блядь…  
– Ш-ш-ш… принести тебе воды?  
– Принеси мне пистолет… - прошептал Кенни. - Не будь говном…  
\- Ш-ш-ш.  
\- На хуй пошел, - сказал Кенни неожиданно четко, попытался выдернуть руку из пальцев Стэна. Стэн сначала сжал, но потом вздохнул и отпустил. Рука скользнула по одеялу, скатилась на простыню под бок.  
В первый раз Стэн отшутился: чего от боли ни скажешь? На второй и третий не получилось, и теперь он только повторял «ш-ш-ш». Потому что, если не «ш-ш-ш», пришлось бы отвечать. Либо «да» - и тогда непонятно, как с этим жить. Либо «нет». И тогда Кенни будет его ненавидеть.  
– У Мистериона… есть тайник… - проговорил Кенни, прерываясь на подышать. – Я скажу… где… там… пистолет…  
– Кенни, не надо, - сказал Стэн, снова подобрал баночку, зачерпнул. Кенни открыл глаза. Стэн поежился. Глаза были не синие и даже не голубые, а белые.  
– Опять… не помнишь… ни черта…  
Стэн насупился, слизнул пюре с ложечки. Химический персик тут же въелся в язык. Стэн спохватился, зачерпнул и поднес. Кенни сжал губы.  
\- Давай. За… за Карен.  
\- Говнюк.  
Стэн дернул локтями: развести руками не получилось бы, везде трубки, и от резких жестов повсюду будет пюре.  
Кенни съел эту ложку и следующую.   
\- Вот видишь? Все будет хорошо.  
Кенни закатил глаза и снова завел:  
\- У Мистериона есть тайник. Я объясню. Там лежит… м-м… ч-черт… - Он медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, пальцы дрогнули на одеяле. – М-м… оружие. Принеси. Зараза. Что тебе… жалко… что ли…  
Стэн покачал головой, делая вид, что персиковое пюре его очень интересует, и именно поэтому он так усердно пялится на него.  
\- Тогда хоть… дай нормальную посуду… а не это… пластиковое говно…  
\- И что? – спросил Стэн, тщательно собирая пюре со стенок. – Заковыряешься вилкой насмерть?  
\- Мне больно. Всегда. Это не кончается. Что я… тебе… сделал-то?  
Стэн поднял плечи, словно готовился к пробежке через поле.  
Кенни выдирал капельницу несколько раз, но ничего не добился, кроме того, что два дня не мог открыть глаз. Стэн тогда сидел, баюкая на коленях учебники, и глядел на мониторы. Огонек прыгал. Провода уходили под больничную пижаму. Все будет хорошо.  
– Опять… не помнишь… и не веришь… - прошептал Кенни. – А сам… даже розу приволок.  
\- Помню, - откликнулся Стэн. Потер пальцы. – Ты обещал, что это будет последний раз.  
Кенни сказал одними губами «твою мать» и уставился в потолок.  
– Что, теперь всегда так будет? – спросил Стэн. Вздрогнул, когда на руку упало прохладное. Встряхнул кистью, вытер ее о штаны, размазал под глазами кулаком. – Чуть что не так – сразу… сразу туда…  
Кенни молчал. Стэн бросил взгляд на мониторы.  
\- Ты ведь не хочешь больше умирать. Ты сам говорил.  
\- Я не… умереть хочу… - проговорил Кенни. Стэн, не моргая, смотрел, как двигаются губы. – Я не хочу… так жить… я хочу гулять с тобой… всякое такое… как эти… парочки сраные…  
\- Мы будем, - сказал Стэн тупо. Он уже говорил это. От повторений слова затерлись. Он покрутил смятую баночку в руках: ложечкой к себе – ложечкой от себя. И обратно.  
– Позови мне… Кайла… ради всего святого… он не будет сопли… жевать…  
\- Конечно, не будет, он тебя не любит так, как я, - сказал Стэн.  
Кенни сказал «блядь» и потащил левую руку по одеялу вверх, с живота на грудь, к лицу. С чувством почесал нос.  
Сказал:  
– Я всегда хотел… таблетками. Спокойно. Выпить молока… чтоб не вырвало…  
\- Я тебя не слушаю, - сказал Стэн и показательно сел боком.  
\- …какую-нибудь забористую штуку… не просто снотворное…   
– Не слушаю и не собираюсь.  
– …и на голову пакет… когда становится нечем дышать… такие сладкие видения… и уплываешь…  
– Ты обещал, что это был последний раз.  
\- Стэн… я вернусь…  
\- А если нет?  
Кенни начал шептать, но тут в дверь просунулась зеленая шапка, и голубая с желтым за ней.  
– Эрик, - выдохнул Кенни. – Эрик, друг мой.  
Картман нахмурился, перевел взгляд с Кенни на Стэна и обратно. Потом опять на Стэна. Сделал большие глаза, повертел рукой у уха.  
\- Блядь, - сказал Кенни. – Что я говорю… Картман… жирная жопа… я лишу тебя девственности… за ведро морфия.   
– Во-первых, нищеброд, не для тебя моя роза цвела, - сказал Картман, веско поднял палец. Наставил на Кенни. – Во-вторых, чем ты сейчас лучше любого бревна с дуплом?  
\- Хуй… не занозишь…  
– Спорно, - сказал Картман. – Кто знает, что у тебя там внутри.  
Кенни сделал из пальцев кольцо, подвигал в воздухе туда-сюда. Поднял и опустил брови.  
– Чертов педик, - откликнулся Картман.  
– Жирный… сукин кот.  
\- Заткнись, голозадый, ты меня сбиваешь. Мы к тебе по делу. А ну, сострой жалостное лицо.  
Кенни тихо охнул, когда мелькнула вспышка. Кайл пихнул Картмана в плечо. Тот сказал: «Эй! Фотки не нужны?» и снова прицелился в видоискатель.  
– Давай, Кенни, ты же можешь. Чтобы глядели на тебя и рыдали, как сучки.  
\- Вспышку убери, - сказал Стэн. Пока Картман возился в меню, поправил одеяло.   
Показалось. Конечно же, синие глаза.  
Картман задумчиво проследил за рукой Стэна, сцапал одеяло, приподнял, нацелился объективом. Стэн стукнул его по локтю снизу вверх, как учили обезоруживать нападающего с ножом. Фотоаппарат вылетел из руки и повис на ремешке.  
– Какого хуя?!  
\- Это ты какого хуя творишь? – спросил Кайл. Стэн только тяжело дышал и пытался разжать кулак.  
\- От паралитиков никакого толку! – возмутился Картман, потирая локоть. – Не видно страданий. Кенни, ты страдаешь?  
Кенни приподнял руку, показал ему средний палец.  
\- Вот, - сказал Картман. – И что прикажете с этим делать? Валяется и валяется себе, так можно подловить любую школоту в воскресенье. А нужно, чтобы у зрителей сердце кровью обливалось.  
Стэн быстро оглядел Кенни. Опустил голову, снова поправил одеяло. Провода уходили под пижаму, трубки – под пластыри и бинты. Одеяло лежало плоско там, где должна быть левая коленка. Не выглядит так школота в воскресенье. Школота в воскресенье валяется на диване, обсыпается крошками от доритос и ржет над мультиками. Кенни тоже так делал.  
Картман отщелкал еще десяток снимков с разных ракурсов, просмотрел, показал Кайлу, стер половину, бубня под нос. Спросил:  
– Есть у тебя детские фотки, Кенни? Что-нибудь из вашего нищебродского быта, но чтобы поменьше грязи и побольше тощих голодных благообразных детей. Ты-то не благообразный, но можешь притвориться. Сестра вот твоя…  
– Нету, - прошептал Кенни. – Фоток.  
\- А, ну да, я забыл, откуда у нищеброда камера.   
\- Пошел ты.  
\- Сам пошел.  
\- Что ты от него хочешь? – спросил Стэн сквозь зубы. У Кенни вспотел лоб. Стэн взял салфетку, распихал Картмана и Кайла. Кенни устал, неужели они не видят?  
\- Контента я хочу. Надо чем-то забивать сайт, а Кенни пока – единственная замануха. То есть, - Картман кашлянул в кулак, поправил воображаемый галстук, - первый и любимый объект заботы благотворительного проекта «Не будь пиздой, подари жизнь».  
Стэн поглядел на Кайла, спросил:  
\- Он серьезно?  
\- Я видел сайт, - кивнул Кайл. Сложил руки на груди. – Между прочим, я говорил: плохое название.  
\- А, не начинай о приличиях!  
\- Не в этом дело, - сказал Кайл. – Этот самый орган именно что подарил жизнь всем нам.  
Картман задумался, на лбу собралась трудная складка.  
\- А как тогда?  
\- Может, «спаси»? - предложил Стэн, отвел Кенни волосы со лба, промокнул салфеткой. Осторожно коснулся висков и шеи. Картман спрятал за кашлем радостное: «педики!»  
– Вот именно, - сказал Кайл. Сел на освобожденный Стэном стул. – «Не будь тра-ля-ля, окажи помощь», или «спаси жизнь», или «сделай добро». Вообще, я думаю, без пизды можно было бы и обойтись.   
Картман сунул ему фотоаппарат, достал телефон, заходил из стороны в сторону, рявкнул в трубку: «Баттерс!» и принялся раздавать указания.  
\- Картману без пизды никак не обойтись, - сказал Стэн. – Надо большую. Неоновую. И чтоб ею накрыться в конце.  
Картман зыркнул на них. Кайл ухмыльнулся, огляделся. Стэн тоже огляделся: в палате раздавались икающие звуки.   
Кенни, зажмурившись, хихикал. Плечи его вздрагивали.   
Картман сунул телефон в карман, поднял брови.  
\- Вы сейчас смеетесь, и на церемонии вручения я вам это припомню. Из дома будете смотреть, учтите, я вас не приглашаю. – Он еще секунду мерил их хмурым взглядом, потом взялся за бортик койки. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Как огурчик, - шепнул Кенни, разлепив один глаз. – Херово, Эрик… как еще…  
\- Неверно, - заявил Картман. – Нужно говорить «благодаря нежной, практически материнской заботе проекта «Не будь пиздой, спаси жизнь» я чувствую себя великолепно». Ладно, я пришлю тебе сценарий, не будем полагаться на импровизацию.  
Стэн положил руку Кайлу на плечо, спросил вкрадчиво:  
\- Ты тоже участвуешь в этой хуетени?   
\- Эй! Еще раз назовешь мой проект хуетенью – поцелуешь собственные яйца. – Картман сел на койку у Кенни в ногах. Стэн дернулся было, но Кенни дышал тихо и посматривал. Стэн присел на тумбочку. Картман сделал презрительный рот. – Если бы не эта «хуетень», как ты, Стэнли, имеешь окаянство выражаться, присутствующего здесь мистера Маккормика давно пнули бы вон под его парализованный зад. Думаешь, кто платит больничные счета?  
Стэн пожал плечами. Кенни что-то шепнул. Картман наклонился к нему. Кенни повторил:  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Вот, - сказал Картман довольно. – Поняли? Так-то. «Не будь пиздой, спаси жизнь» уже несет добро и милосердие! Так и быть, Кенни, я дам тебе подержать награду. Начинай готовить трогательную речь, полную, понятно, благодарности к проекту и его скромному основателю.  
\- Что за награда? – спросил Стэн.  
Кайл закатил глаза. Картман поднял руки, словно призывая к тишине, но все молчали, только пикали приборы и шумела далекая дорога. Картман набрал воздуха в грудь, но Кайл его опередил.  
\- «Коровье сердце», - сказал он.  
\- Чего?  
\- Эй! Еврей! Тебе очень нравится влезать в лучи чужой славы? Так вот – пошел в задницу, это мой проект, моя награда и мой момент, а от тебя никакой пользы.  
\- Еще не твои, придурок.  
\- Еще как мои! Этот лопух с неграмотными детишками пусть соснет мой пожарный гидрант, кому нужна неграмотная мелюзга, когда есть больная и увечная?  
\- Ребят, вы о чем?  
\- Если бы ты смотрел телек, как нормальный человек…  
\- Награда мэра за миротворческую и благотворительную деятельность и всякое такое, - сказал Кайл. Показал на уровне сиденья. – Вот такенная дура, золото с хрусталем. «Коровье сердце». Вручение через месяц, мэр только про это и говорит. Каждый год приезжают важные дядьки из Вашингтона и…  
– Еще одно слово, и твоя мамаша узнает, чем ты занимался в той забегаловке на пристани, - прошипел Картман.  
Кенни снова захихикал. Стэн поерзал, угол тумбочки больно впивался в бедро. Кайл сполз на стуле, вытянул ногу и пнул Картмана в ботинок. Сложил руки на груди и буркнул: вперед.  
\- Так вот, - вернулся Картман к деловому тону. – Как все, придуманное мной, план гениален, а все гениальное… нет, Кайл, не просто, как ты, конечно же, хотел сказать, в каждой ты бочке затычка, поглядите на него. Все гениальное играет на простейших и нижайших человеческих чувствах.  
\- Э… если люди шлют деньги кому-то на лечение, где тут низкие чувства? – спросил Стэн.  
Кайл душераздирающе вздохнул со стула, но промолчал.  
\- Ты не понял, мой дорогой простой парень Стэнли. Выпросить пару долларов для всяких бедных и убогих – ума не надо. Ум нужен, чтобы создать систему! Видишь ли, в нынешнее кризисное время люди стали терять работу, и, соответственно, страховку. И естественно, стали больше бояться за свою жизнь и здоровье, а также жизни и здоровье близких. Выражаясь проще специально для тебя, Стэн – зассали. И тут появляюсь я! – Он ткнул пальцем в Кенни и воскликнул рекламным голосом: - «Что, если на его месте окажетесь вы? Что, если это – ваш ребенок?» Нужно внушить людям, что на страховку нельзя надеяться, потому что они в любой момент могут ее потерять, а надеяться можно только на милосердие окружающих и благотворительность. Пару историй, как всякие там нищеброды выкарабкались с помощью моего проекта – и дело в шляпе. Скоро я введу специальную программу для постоянных участников: пожертвуй на определенную сумму и попади в вип-лист, так что если тебе на голову упадет кирпич, проект займется тобою в первую очередь. А?! Как вам? Скоро напечатаю буклеты.  
\- Заплати, чтобы потом получить помощь, - пробормотал Стэн. – Это не та же самая страховка?  
\- Нет, Стэн, - возразил Картман. – Ты опять ничего не понял. Это вклад в свое социальное будущее. Помогай другим – и они помогут тебе. Нужно только убедить людей, что так все в жизни и устроено. Кстати, отличное мотто, надо сказать Баттерсу, пусть прикрутит на видное место. Истинный капитал – это не деньги, которых у некоторых, и я не буду показывать пальцем, нет, это – уважение, благодарность и хорошее отношение, чтобы, если ты не бросил кого-то в трудную минуту, тебя самого потом не кинули, если припрет. Об этом вся благотворительность. Ну и «делиться с теми, кому повезло меньше» и прочая дребедень.  
\- Это… на самом деле, хорошо звучит, - сказал Стэн с опаской. Спросил Кайла: - В чем подвох?  
\- Слушай дальше, - сказал Кайл.  
\- Нужно, чтобы обыватель во все это поверил, - продолжал Картман, распаляясь. – А самый доверчивый обыватель – это напуганный обыватель, можно брать его тепленьким. Сейчас самое время ковать железо! Пусть неграмотные малолетки подвинутся.  
\- Главный претендент на премию в этом году – это тот чувак, который ездит по миру и учит детей читать, - пояснил Кайл. – Он говорил в интервью, что система образования Южного Парка очень похожа на ту, что он видел в Западной Африке. Я всегда знал, что мы где-то на уровне чертова Буркина-Фасо.  
\- Кому какая разница, могут сраные дети прочитать телегид или нет? – возвел глаза к потолку Картман. – В этом году побеждаю я, а вам я бы не советовал мне мешать.  
\- Да кто тебе мешает? – удивился Кайл.  
\- Твои нахальные замечания уж точно не помогают. Пошел бы лучше поискал мне детишек поумильнее. Очень удачно, что Кенни загремел в детское отделение, далеко бегать не надо, тут пруд пруди спиногрызов, которым не хватает денег вырезать аппендицит. Слушай, Стэ-ен, - протянул Картман, - ты ведь постоянно тут торчишь, уже всех знаешь…   
\- Никого я не знаю, - пробурчал Стэн. Задумался. – Был тут какой-то пацан с раком, ходил на наш этаж…  
\- Рак – это долго и дорого, - сказал Картман. – Нужно что-то, что зарастет само и с минимальными вливаниями.   
\- Лицо благотворительности Южного Парка, дамы и господа, - сказал Кайл.  
\- Эй! Кто спасет этот вшивый городишко, кроме меня? Кто протянет руку помощи? Кто накормит страждущего и напоит жаждущего? Вот именно. Так что вы будете кусать локти, а я буду на сцене, и мэр вручит мне «Коровье сердце», а потом сенатор от Колорадо… а лучше – сам Президент…  
Он говорил и говорил, помавая руками, лицо его было светлее лампы, и не сразу потухло, когда заглянула медсестра и предложила шумным подросткам выметаться, потому что часы посещений закончены.  
\- Кенни, я тут подумал, - сказал Картман, поднимаясь и зачем-то отряхивая брюки. – Ты мелкий, бедный и бесполезный… ты, случайно, не мексиканец?  
Кенни прикрыл глаза на секунду. Это значило «нет».  
\- Ну и зря. Можно было бы впаять этому уебку еще и преступление на почве ненависти.  
\- Он и так получит по полной, - сказал Кайл, поставил стул ровно. – Мой отец говорит, что дело очень ясное. Не беспокойся, - он тронул Кенни за правую руку, - мы все сделаем как надо.  
Стэн проводил их до двери, сам вернулся за курткой и попрощаться. Картман сунулся обратно.  
\- Кенни! Почему Мексика так плохо выступает на Олимпийских играх?  
Кенни изо всех сил скосил глаза, чтобы поглядеть на дверь. Спросил одними губами: почему?  
\- Потому что все мексиканцы, которые хорошо бегают, прыгают и плавают, уже давно в США.  
Кенни зажмурился, улыбнулся, пошевелил пальцами. Картман оставил дверь открытой.  
\- Я тоже пойду. Я приду завтра, хорошо?  
Лоб у Кенни опять был мокрый. Стэн облизнулся, осторожно вытер его ладонью, поцеловал над бровью снова.  
– Мне… больно…  
\- Ш-ш-ш… это пройдет, скоро будет лучше. Смотри, какие ребята молодцы!  
Кенни тихо застонал. Стэн не нашел стула на привычном месте, не стал искать, присел у койки на корточки.  
\- Больно… всегда… Господи… не будь говном… помоги мне…  
\- Я стараюсь.  
\- Ни… черта…  
\- Я тут. Я здесь на этот раз. Я никуда не денусь.  
Кенни молчал. Стэн быстро лапнул его руку, задев капельницу. Огонек прыгал. Стэн, не отпуская руки, прижался щекой к простыне.  
\- Кенни. Я не могу.  
Кенни молчал.  
\- Что, если ты не вернешься? Я… я тебе верю, я помню… но вдруг нет? Тебя тогда так долго не было. Вдруг сейчас тоже? Вдруг – насовсем?  
\- Все… равно…  
Стэн вскинул голову, переплел пальцы, сжал неподвижную руку. Она поддалась, как кукольная.  
\- Кенни, что ты говоришь. Не надо так. Все наладится, ну.  
Он привстал, поцеловал неподвижный рот. Кенни отдавал искусственным персиком.  
\- Маккормик! Давай на выход.  
\- Сейчас, две секунды.  
Сестра называла посетителей по именам на дверях палат. Стэн в ответ тоже отказывался запомнить ее имя, а фамилия на бэйджике была иностранная и непроизносимая (был бы он Картманом, пошутил бы про это). Они были уже на «ты», и даже на «эй, ты!».   
\- Закругляйтесь. Маккормик, сейчас будет ужин.   
Стэн подождал, пока она исчезнет из дверного проема, и поцеловал Кенни в щеку.  
\- Я приду завтра. Что бы ни было, мы… ну, вместе. Да?  
Кенни моргнул и дрогнул уголками губ. Это означало «да».  
Стэн подхватил куртку, сгреб мусор, который он произвел за день, в пакет, постоял на пороге. Кенни по сравнению с бинтами был серый.  
– Давай, давай, Маккормик, а то больше не пущу.  
\- Тогда я пролезу в окно.  
\- Малолетнее хулиганье.  
Стэн сказал ей «до завтра» и пошагал к лифтам.  
Автобуса еще не было. Стэн выкинул пакет в урну, прислонился к знаку остановки и попросил:  
\- Ребят, закурить, будьте людьми.  
Кайл достал пачку. Стэн вцепился в сигарету, как в ручку на экзамене.  
\- Папаша Кайла выбьет из него все дерьмо, - сказал Картман, возясь в карманах. Достал какую-то бумажку, рассмотрел, смял и отправил в урну. – Евреи знают, в какую сторону гнуть закон.  
\- Там даже гнуть ничего не надо, - сказал Кайл. – Как можно не заметить человека в оранжевой парке?  
\- Обдолбышем надо быть и на дорогу не смотреть, вот и не заметить. - Картман поглядел на Стэна, ухмыльнулся. – Мне пишет много разных баб.  
Стэн стряхнул пепел в урну.  
\- Я тебя поздравляю.  
\- Ты не понял. На сайте. Очень хотят помочь лично Кенни. Я смотрел на фейсбуке – ничего такие бабцы. Когда только успел. Явный талант у человека, а он тратит его черте на кого.  
Стэн сполз спиной по знаку, присел, опустив руки между колен. Уронил голову.  
\- Стэн?  
Стэн поднял голову. Автобуса еще не было. Он затянулся и снова уставился на грязный снег.  
\- Стэн, ты чего?  
\- Так… просто.  
\- Ты ел вообще? – спросил вдруг Кайл. – Будешь курить на голодный желудок – будет еще хуже.  
Ел, хотел сказать Стэн. Ложку персикового пюре. А Кенни всегда так делает от школьного ланча до школьного ланча, и ничего. Иногда на ногах не стоит, правда. Стэн потер лоб кулаком, сдвинув шапку на затылок.  
\- Ребят, что мне делать?  
Кайл пожал плечами.  
\- Тяжело? – спросил Картман сочувственно.  
\- Тяжело. Видеть его таким…  
\- Бедный Стэнли. Можешь свалить и не смотреть, раз тяжело. Ты в этом чемпион.  
\- Картман! – ахнул Кайл. - Совсем офигел, что ли? Говорить такое сейчас. Стэн бы никогда…  
Стэн поднял руку с сигаретой.  
\- Нормально. Я заслужил.  
\- Вот именно.  
Кайл замер, нахмурился, спросил подозрительно:  
\- Я чего-то не знаю?  
\- Скорее, не помнишь, - пробормотал Стэн, ткнул сигаретой в край урны, смял и полез в подошедший автобус.

– Иисус, мне очень нужно спросить…  
\- Ваш звонок двенадцатый на очереди в эфир. Пожалуйста, оставайтесь на линии.

Стэн снял джинсы, встряхнул. Визитки дождем сыпанули из кармана на пол. Стэн сказал: «да еб твою мать», бросил джинсы на стул, присел, принялся подбирать. Повертел одну в руках. Картман сунул им по пачке, прежде чем сойти на своей остановке. Стэн запихал в карман не глядя. Хотелось курить, он прятал в кулаке сигарету, выпрошенную у Кайла, и предвкушал.  
«Эрик Теодор Картман, координатор проекта» жирным шрифтом теснил и название, и адреса и телефоны. Они, правда, были подчеркнуты. Стэн повертел визитку в руках, хмыкнул. На обороте обнаружилась реклама «Городских суши». Стэн встал, подровнял пачку, пошарил в ящике стола, вытащил большую скрепку из тех, которыми крепили самодельные рождественские гирлянды в гостиной. Картман сказал исправить название самим, потому что на перепечатку уйдет время, а распространять благую весть (он так и сказал: «благая весть») нужно уже сейчас и непрерывно. Нельзя упускать времени.  
Стэн шлепнул визитку на тумбочку, потом подумал, сунул в карман, чтобы не забыть утром. Иначе Картман будет вопить.  
Он лег, повозил лопатками про простыне. Поднялся, взбил подушку, лег снова. Убедился, что удобно, выдохнул. Приготовился. Так, поехали. Нет, нет, еще не сейчас… он поправил будильник на тумбочке, чтобы было видно время, даже если не вставать, и устроился снова. Так, все. Нет, еще нет. Он тщательно почесал нос, ухо, локоть, голень, поскреб пятками по матрасу, приподнялся, расправил футболку под собой, чтобы не впивалась складкой. Вот, теперь все. Поехали.  
Тут же захотелось в туалет. Стэн напомнил себе, что только что оттуда. И руки – мыл, так что зря они горят. И лицо тоже умывал. Зачесался нос, Стэн раздул ноздри, с силой выдохнул два раза, зажмурился, корча зверское лицо, попытался достать верхней губой. Было жарко, Стэн пнул одеяло, потом спохватился, лег неподвижно. Нельзя. Даже если жарко, холодно, захотелось пить и хочется потереть синяк на икре. Больно! Парни совсем взбесились, играли по-злому, так что тренеру даже пришлось усадить кое-кого на скамью остыть. А Стэна он хвалил. Потому что Стэн, в отличие от некоторых, хочет побеждать честно, а не потому, что переломал ноги вражескому квотербеку.  
А если бы никакого больше футбола, подумал Стэн, глядя в потолок. Конечно, никакого, пока я вот так. Он закрыл глаза и представил: никакого футбола.  
Зачесалось над ухом. Стэн задумчиво поскреб в волосах, спохватился, злясь на себя, лег ровно. Выдохнул, пытаясь расслабиться. Рук нет, ног нет, ничего нет, они словно чужие.  
Тут же сделалось неудобно, и с каждой секундой становилось все мучительнее. Ладно, у Кенни же не совсем все, подумал Стэн, поднял левую руку к глазам, сжал и разжал пальцы. Потер нос ладонью, потом почесал уголок глаза, убрал щекотные волосы со лба, спихнул с себя одеяло, насколько хватило достать. Вот так уже лучше. Можно даже сказать – неплохо. А на телефоне можно печатать, например, домашнюю работу. И эсэмэски. И вообще что угодно. И даже рисовать. Стэн пошарил вокруг себя, не нашел телефона, вспомнил, что оставил на тумбочке. Черт, и как теперь? Ну ладно, допустим, я кого-то позвал и мне принесли. В конце концов, кто-то будет обо мне заботиться. Я же забочусь о Кенни и всегда рядом.  
Стэн быстро, словно его могли поймать, поднялся, сцапал телефон, хлопнулся обратно на подушку. Жизнь стала веселее. Картман решил остановиться на «спаси жизнь» и сообщал об этом везде, где у него был аккаунт. Стэн на всякий случай поставил лайк.  
Рука скоро устала, Стэн положил телефон на грудь, потряс кистью, пригладил одеяло. Ну и ничего такого. Жалко, конечно, что никакого футбола, но Кенни ведь никогда не играл в футбол, и вообще не любил спорт. В вышибале ему всегда доставалось мячом по носу.  
Внизу рявкнул Спарки. Стэн напомнил себе выгулять его с утра перед тем, как уйдет. Да, и Спарки было бы жалко – не побегать с ним, только почесать, если у него хватит ума забраться на кровать или встать близко. Ну, животные умные, говорят, они очень заботятся о больных хозяевах. Можно было бы выучить его приносить нужные штуки. Стэн ухмыльнулся. Хорошая идея! Правда, он еле-еле подает тапки, иногда притворяется, что не слышит команды, но ведь одно дело тапки, другое дело – пульт от телека, когда просит парализованный владелец.  
Стэн сглотнул. Слово было страшное. Нет, нет, Кенни же… не навсегда. Если болит – значит, нервы в порядке, так все говорят. Он потер переносицу. Ну вот, понемногу и ходить… не так, конечно, как раньше, но как-то…  
Стэн отер глаза и виски, чтобы не текло в уши, вытер руку об одеяло. Как так получилось-то… Все было так хорошо. Стэну было так хорошо. Это как с Венди, но только в десять раз круче. Или в двадцать! Потому что Кенни свой, а не девчонка, и с ним можно все то же самое, что они делали всегда – и кое-что еще. Ошейник, все такое… Стэн вздохнул, поерзал, выругался шепотом, снова замер неподвижно.  
Мимо проехала машина, и снова воцарилась тишина. Спарки, наверное, уснул. Надо погулять с ним… Мысли пошли по второму кругу, Стэн лениво катал их в голове. Тишина давила на уши, начинала зудеть. Он потер ухо левой рукой. Лежать с каждой секундой становилось все неудобнее, хотелось переложить ноги, руки, повернуться на бок. Шея затекла, подушка внезапно собралась комками. Стэн сжал зубы, засопел. Ну уж нет. Он обещал себе всю ночь. У Кенни была уже целая куча таких ночей. А будет еще больше.  
Интересно, что Кайл делал в той забегаловке на пристани? Они бывали там все вместе несколько раз, после концертов и Хеллоуина. Очень пахло рыбой и сидели за пивом какие-то стремные люди, а Кайл вел себя нормально, ел рыбный тако. Тако там ничего.  
Хочу тако, подумал Стэн. Или бургер. Он не поел как следует за ужином: тошнило, а расспросы родителей заставили быстрее сбежать из-за стола.  
Ноги ныли. Стэн запрещал себе шевелить ступнями. Представил, как его поднимают над кроватью, и ноги болтаются, и руки болтаются. Как макаронины. Поежился. Вспомнил, что и этого тоже не должно получаться, расслабился. Правая рука лежала неудобно, уже жаловались плечо и локоть. Стэн кусал губу, громко дышал. Тишина душила, а темнота давила на глаза. На потолке плясали зеленые и розовые искры. Стэн с силой моргнул. Почти дернул ногой, напряг мышцы – но остановил себя. И еще раз. Тело дергалось само, а он только обрывал его попытки. Заныла спина, словно он три часа делал ежедневные квесты, скрючившись на стуле. Стэн застонал, не разжимая зубов. И как тут уснуть? Всю ночь – вот так? Да это тяжелее, чем бегать двадцать кругов вокруг поля.   
Синяк болел, днем Стэн этого не замечал, а сейчас болело отчетливо, и Стэн, чтобы отвлечься от мучительной неподвижности, все ощущения загнал в эту боль. Да, хорошо, что просто синяк, а то хромал бы. Завтра тренировка, нужно следить, чтобы без грязных приемчиков.  
Шея затекла окончательно. Стэн слегка поправил голову на подушке. В конце концов, можно взять специальную подушку, ортопедическую и все такое, на ней всегда будет удобно.  
Теперь ныла спина, и еще сильнее начали жаловаться ноги. Стэн сердито выдохнул, поднял с груди телефон. Свет экрана почти ослепил, Стэн зажмурился, различил время.  
Прошло четырнадцать минут.  
Он перевернулся на бок, затолкал под подушку руку, швырнул телефон на тумбочку, потер ступни друг о друга. Если он не выспится – он будет никакой. А он должен быть сильным ради Кенни.

Автомат зажевал пакетик. Девчонка потыкала кнопку. Стэн, не отрывая взгляда, обняв рюкзак, устроил на нем подбородок, зевнул. Он ждал Кенни с перевязки не в палате, а около – чтобы увидеть чуть раньше. Настроение у Кенни с утра было получше, поэтому нужно было приходить раньше, чтобы встретить его.  
А со школой ничего не сделается.   
Девчонка сунула здоровую руку в лоток, пошарила там, тыкаясь козырьком бейсболки в стекло. Стэн наблюдал и зевал. Девчонка присела, засунула руку в аппарат чуть не по локоть. Другую, в гипсе, прижимала к себе, она мешалась, девочка не знала, куда ее деть, то неловко отводила, то устраивала на коленках.  
Стэн подхватил рюкзак, подошел. Примерился, врезал кулаком в железный борт автомата. Пакетик арахиса отцепился от пружины и шлепнулся вниз, скатился в лоток.  
\- Спасибо, - сказала девчонка, поправила бейсболку.  
\- Пожалуйста. Он сволочной, у меня зажевал чипсы позавчера. Лучше ходи в онкологию, там нормальный. Ты оттуда?  
\- Почему? – удивилась девочка. Сунула арахис под мышку, придержала руку в гипсе. – Я отсюда же. Вон, сто пятая.  
\- А чего в шапке?  
\- А ты чего в шапке?  
Стэн стянул шапку, разворошил волосы.  
\- Твоя очередь.  
\- Не-а.  
Стэн усмехнулся и пошел обратно к стульям. Запихал шапку в рюкзак и снова обнял его. Девочка с арахисом разглядывала, что еще продается в автомате. Стэн прикрыл глаза.  
\- Эй.  
Стэн вздрогнул. Девочка протягивала ему пакетик.  
\- Открой? – Она приподняла загипсованную руку. Из повязки торчали только самые кончики пальцев. Стэн поставил рюкзак на пол между ботинок, взял пакетик, открыл, протянул ей. Девочка сначала залезла на стул рядом, и только потом забрала. Оглянулась, понаблюдала, как дежурная говорит по телефону и накручивает провод на палец. Взяла пакетик в зубы, стянула бейсболку, повернулась к Стэну. Полголовы у его новой знакомой было выбрито и бугрилось рубцами.  
\- Страшно? – спросила девочка, натянула бейсболку обратно и выплюнула пакетик в руку.  
\- Страшно, - признался Стэн. – Как это тебя угораздило?  
\- На машине ехали, - сказала девочка, зажала пакетик между колен и теперь пыталась выковырять из него арахис. – Потом хлобысь! И всмятку.  
\- Прямо всмятку?  
\- Ага! – воскликнула девочка, махнула рукой с арахисом, рассыпая соль. – Бум! Тарабах! Перевернулись даже.  
Стэн вздохнул, потер переносицу.  
\- А ты к Кенни?  
Стэн моргнул.  
\- Да. Откуда знаешь?  
\- А я тебя тут видела уже, - сказала девочка, высыпала в рот полпакетика, принялась старательно жевать. Сказала невнятно: - Кенни прикольный.  
Прикольный. Стэн обнял рюкзак крепче. Сказал вслух:  
\- Да. Это правда.  
\- Много шуток всяких рассказывает. Его тоже машиной, знаешь?  
\- Знаю.  
Девочка высыпала в рот другую половину пакетика, сползла со стула, отбежала к урне, по пути подрезав медсестру с бельевой тележкой. Вернулась, заняла свое место, поболтала ногами в тапочках с кроличьими мордами.  
\- А я тебя не видел, - сказал Стэн.  
\- Так я прихожу потом, после посещений, - сказала девочка, сунула здоровую руку под себя. – Скучно же, все уходят. Делать нечего. Тут мало прикольных. Амрит из сто первой, - девочка ткнула пальцем через коридор, - но она по-нашему не говорит почти. Зато в карты играет.  
\- А ты тут давно?  
\- Нет, - помотала головой девочка, торчавшие из-под бейсболки волосы заплясали туда-сюда. – Но я часто по больницам.  
\- Болеешь? Или в переделки попадаешь?  
Девочка насупилась.  
\- Сестра болеет.   
Стэн вздохнул. Покопался в рюкзаке, достал жвачку, вытянул из пачки пластинку, подал девочке. Та взяла и тут же вернула – развернуть.  
\- Плохо, - сказал Стэн, потому что что тут еще скажешь.  
\- Плохо, - согласилась девочка. – Она умрет скоро.  
\- Не говори так.  
Девочка нахмурилась.  
\- Вы все одинаковые. Думаете, я не знаю, но я знаю же. Я не дура и не маленькая.   
\- Наверное, есть какая-то надежда… - пробормотал Стэн, не зная, куда деть глаза. Уставился на плитку на полу, на свои ботинки на ней. Вытянул ногу, вытащил из кармана пачку визиток, протянул девочке одну. – Вот, смотри, это проект, который помогает, если кто-то болеет. Вообще, есть еще много других организаций, и лучше, конечно, пойти к ним…  
Девочка с сомнением взяла визитку.  
\- Суши?  
Стэн отобрал у нее карточку, достал ручку, принялся на колене зачеркивать старое слово в названии и вписывать новое. Потом подумал и замалевал про пизду, написав сверху: «не будь писькой». Вернул.  
\- Это ты Эрик Картман? – спросила девочка.  
\- Упаси Господь, нет! Но я его знаю, если что, могу замолвить словечко. Ты кто?  
Девочка представилась: Джоанна Бойд. Стэн пожал торчащие из гипса кончики пальцев.  
\- И чего вы делаете?  
Стэн сказал осторожно:  
\- Кажется, собираем деньги с тех, кому некуда их больше девать, и отдаем тем, кому нужно.  
\- А, - сказала девочка тихо, опустила голову. – Ясно. Нет, нам не деньги нужны.  
\- А что?  
\- Донор. Чтобы легкое. Мы долго уже ждем. Я бы сама отдала, но нельзя так. Не такое, какое надо. Вы ведь этим не занимаетесь?  
\- Не занимаемся.  
\- Ясно.  
Стэн тоже сунул ладони под себя, ссутулился.  
\- Извини.  
Джоанна Бойд натянула бейсболку ниже.  
Стэн встал, с силой затолкал в автомат монеты. Вернулся на стул, разломил шоколадку пополам, протянул часть новой знакомой. Поправил обертку, чтобы удобнее было кусать.  
\- А у тебя не застревает.  
\- Я мастер. Укротитель торговых машин.  
Джоанна Бойд не поверила. Стэн рассказал ей, как однажды победил автомат, который не хотел отдавать его колу.  
Кенни, старательно скосив глаза, пошевелил пальцами. Джоанна сказала: «Привет». И Стэн сказал:  
\- Привет.  
Кенни выглядел лучше. Ужасно, но лучше, и даже поманил к себе, долго жарко целовал, как в кино. Потом Стэн понял, что он языком снимает с его зубов и щек шоколад, проговорил в рот невнятно: тебе тоже купить?  
\- Только без орешков, не отплююсь потом.  
Аппарат послушался и на этот раз. Да я правда мастер, подумал Стэн.  
Пока Кенни посасывал кусочек, Стэн рассказал ему про успехи Картмана на почве имятворчества и про Джоанну.  
\- А мне не говорила. Ха. Группа крови?  
\- Чего?  
\- Группа крови какая?  
\- Чья?  
\- Твоя, - сказал Кенни. – Сестры ее, ну.  
\- Откуда я знаю? Не спросил. Что за долбанутый вопрос? Зачем тебе?  
Кенни помолчал, трогая языком уголок рта.  
– Затем, что для донорства нужно знать группу крови.  
Стэн отломил еще кусочек, бросил себе в рот. Второй вложил ему в губы.  
\- Тебе нельзя, Кенни. С ума сошел? И так-то…  
Кенни жевал, причмокивая, и молчал.  
\- Тебе нельзя, - повторил Стэн настойчиво. – Не сейчас. И вообще, это опасно – легкое… Правда, ты в своем уме?  
Кенни открыл рот. Стэн хмуро смотрел на него. Кенни закрыл рот.  
\- Я-то как раз в своем уме. Стэн, не будь говнюком.  
И снова открыл рот. Стэн сказал: «а!» и сунул ему остатки шоколадки.  
\- Нет, правда, это бред какой-то. Да у тебя никто и не будет брать легкое, - сказал Стэн, покатал эту мысль в голове, успокоено вздохнул, подтянул стул на привычное место и сел. – Никто не будет делать операцию, пока ты не поправишься. И нужно же разрешение родителей или какая-то такая заморочка.  
Кенни вычищал зубы языком и глядел в потолок.   
\- Кенни, не дури. Это тебя прикончит.  
\- Донору не обязательно быть живым.  
\- Опять это твое Мистерионское полезло, - сказал Стэн сердито, смял обертку в кулаке. – Героическое. Нельзя всех спасти.  
Кенни лизал вечную свою трещинку на губе.  
\- Кенни. Серьезно, - сказал Стэн.  
\- Нельзя всех спасти, - согласился Кенни. – Но можно попытаться.  
\- Да что с тобой такое?! Почему ты вообще об этом думаешь сейчас? Тебе надо поправляться, а на остальное забить. Это посторонние люди, какое они к нам имеют отношение?! Зачем я вообще тебе это рассказал, блядь, блядь…  
\- Даже если бы не рассказал, - сказал Кенни.  
\- Не рассказал бы – не было бы у тебя дурацких идей! Блядь, какой я идиот. – Стэн встал, походил взад-вперед, яростно расчесывая затылок. Выдохнул. – Ладно. Ты все равно не подойдешь, скорее всего, они ведь долго ищут донора и до сих пор не нашли. И все равно никто не будет тебя потрошить. Так что зачем мы вообще об этом говорим.  
\- Слушай, Стэн, - сказал Кенни, поглядывая на него. Стэн встал так, чтобы он мог его видеть, не напрягая глаза. – Ты мне тогда розу приволок. И вообще всякие романтические туда-сюда.  
Стэн потер нос пальцем, пробормотал: ну да, приволок. И не один раз. И каждый раз Кенни говорил: лучше б еды.  
\- Так вот – хули ты ее приволок-то? Хули было притворяться, что я тебе нужен? Сосу хорошо? Так умельцев хоть жопой жри.  
Стэн положил ладони на спинку кровати в изножье, задел крючок, на котором висел планшет с историей болезни. Тот клацнул о спинку.  
\- Тебе кто-то другой нужен, Стэнли Марш, но ни хуя не я. Потому что я буду помирать, и это будет по-настоящему. И я не позволю тебе пить, и не буду дарить тебе дорогих подарков на каждый сраный день сраных влюбленных, и ночь – мое время, потому что на улицах слишком много говна, и вокруг меня слишком много говна, и я не коп, но мне не плевать. И я не тот, кто будет валяться на этой койке, - он стукнул кулаком по одеялу, - это не я, не я, и я не хочу подыхать, но иногда просто надо, а если это слишком круто для тебя, Стэнли хренов Марш, то вали отсюда! Блядь, блядь, - он часто задышал, закатил глаза. Стэн быстро обошел койку, взял его за руку. Кенни просипел: – Отвали. Блядь. Ты меня еще… учить будешь… я… ох… ч-черт… а-а-а… сука… - Он сглотнул, приоткрыл глаза. Не сразу, но нашел ими Стэна. – Я охуеть как… понимаю тебя… мараться неохота…  
\- Зачем ты так, - проговорил Стэн негромко, поглаживая пальцы. – Из-за незнакомой девочки….  
\- Да на хуй… ее…я не про нее… просто есть момент… когда решаешь… что будешь помогать… выбор… и есть выбор не помогать… и пошли в пизду те… кто… не дает выбора… я тебя понимаю… ты выбрал… не помогать мне… я, блядь, не могу… спорить…  
\- Я просто не могу тебя убить, - шепнул Стэн. – Что тут непонятного?  
\- Я… сам…  
\- Как – сам? Если бы сам, ты давно бы уже… наверное… Если даже все сделаешь сам, то с чьей-то помощью, а это значит – убить, а я не могу. Если это навсегда? Насовсем? Ты же ничего не знаешь про свои силы. Я не могу. Ты мне нужен. Я не хочу без тебя… я не хочу делать тебе больно, и я не могу взять и помочь уйти, подтолкнуть. Я помню теперь, и это страшно, как пиздец… каждый раз страшно и больно, и я не могу – сам… помочь… чтобы был один из этих разов. С тебя достаточно… я не могу больше смотреть, я боюсь, я не хочу… – Он прижался щекой к руке. - Я боюсь за тебя, Кенни, ну же… каждый раз. Я не хочу тебя потерять. Никогда не хотел, а теперь совсем. Кенни… Кенни?  
\- Тихо. Я кончил.  
Стэн поднял голову, вгляделся в лицо. Кенни улыбался.  
Стэн всхлипнул  
\- Стэн… серьезно, – сказал серый и блестящий от пота Кенни. Глаза тоже были блестящие. - В бога душу мать. Я кончил. А-а... хорошо... - Он вытянул руку из хватки Стэна, уронил на макушку. Стэн ткнулся в прикрытый одеялом бок. - Закурить бы...  
Стэн вдыхал и выдыхал запах больничного порошка.  
\- Ты клевый… Стэн, - трудно проговорил Кенни, шурша пальцами в его волосах. – Я так хотел… чтобы ты… помнил… а теперь думаю… зря… напугал только. Смерть... не страшно. Это как ветер... в спину...  
Стэн обнял его поперек тела. Кенни под одеялом почти не было - немного костей, и все.  
\- У меня редко получается... на своих условиях... мирно, спокойно... ради облегчения... клево было бы все сделать правильно.  
\- На День святого Валентина, - пробубнил Стэн в одеяло, - ты все сделал сам.  
\- Скажи еще... что плохо вышло...  
Стэн замотал головой, нечаянно вытирая нос и глаза об Кенни. Поднял голову, сел на пол у кровати, потом не глядя заполз на стул.  
\- Узнай... группу крови, - попросил Кенни. - Просто так...  
\- Знаю я твои "просто так", - сказал Стэн.  
\- Не будь... писькой.  
Стэн хохотнул, промокнул глаза тыльной стороной ладони.  
\- Вот так и надо было назвать Картману свое детище.  
Кенни тоже улыбнулся, улыбка застыла, выродилась в оскал. Кенни неглубоко дышал сквозь зубы. Стэн глянул на мониторы, последил за прыгающим огоньком. Сказал:  
\- Мы зря ели шоколад. Я принес тебе пюре, а теперь будет не сладко.  
\- Какое? - прошептал Кенни.  
\- Персиковое. Вчера было вкусно, правда? Только это какое-то другое, - говорил он, копаясь в рюкзаке, - сейчас попробуем.  
\- Было бы правда клево... - прошептал Кенни, затащил руку на живот, - не просто так… а помочь этой девчонке... я не хочу тут валяться... пусть долго валяются те... кто не может по-другому... кто правда болеет… им можно…  
\- Чем ты лучше них? - спросил Стэн, сдирая с баночки крышку.  
\- Я... намного... хуже них... - шепнул Кенни и открыл рот. Облизал ложечку, поморщился.  
\- Кисло?  
\- Кисло.  
\- Тогда сам съем.  
Кенни сглотнул и открыл рот снова. Стэн зачерпнул побольше.

\- Иисус, что делать, если человек просит помочь ему умереть? Если ему очень больно...  
\- Сын мой, это не ты ли Стэн Марш, который уже звонил с этой проблемой?  
\- Д-да, это был я.  
\- Ситуация еще не рассосалась сама собой?  
\- Нет, Иисус. Но я не про ту ситуацию спрашиваю, а про новую.  
\- Господи, мальчик, что у тебя там происходит? Ладно, черт с тобой, внемли же. Таковы пути Господни, а они неисповедимы. Иди делай уроки. А у нас в эфире Питер Каммингс с вопросом про онанизм. Здравствуй, грешный мой сын. Фу так делать.  
\- Иисус, но ведь...  
\- Ваш звонок переведен оператору. Если хотите дозвониться в эфир еще раз, пожалуйста, попробуйте завтра. Всего доброго.

\- Наркотики – это плохо, п’нятненько?  
\- П’нятненько, - вздохнул Стэн.  
Он уже устал от собственных воплей «Да не курю я траву!» Его дернули из класса, «Марш тут? К директору». Он заранее набычился и приготовился молчать, потому что что тут скажешь – прогулял первые три урока, и не впервые. И виноватым себя не считает. Если кто-то не понимает, что Кенни получше с утра и тогда-то его и надо ловить – ну и пошли в жопу.  
У директора уже сидел тренер, а еще две чирлидерши, кикер, фотограф школьной газеты и какой-то неизвестный пацан. «Тоже прогульщики?» - шепнул Стэн сокоманднику. Тот буркнул: если бы.  
Их заставили помочиться в баночки, а тренер обещал надрать задницу всем и каждому, кто его так подставит. Директор говорила, что это настоящая эпидемия, а Стэн вертел головой и не понимал, как он-то оказался тут. Я не курю траву!  
Это, сказала директор, мы скоро узнаем, как хорошо, что министерство образования выделило каждой школе экспресс-тесты на наркотики. Вместо нового кондиционера, правда, но будущее детей важнее. Вы понимаете, что ставите под угрозу ваше будущее?  
Теперь Стэн сидел у мистера Маки, постукивал кедом по паркету и глядел на книжные корешки. Корешки были разноцветные. Хотелось встать и рассовать их правильно: коричневые к коричневым, зеленые к зеленым, серые к…  
\- …И ты не должен принимать наркотики, п’нятненько?  
\- П’нятненько. – Стэн прекратил отстукивать по полу, спросил: - Мистер Маки, что делать, если тебе все время плохо?  
– Наркотики – это не выход, Стэн.  
\- Да я понимаю. Я не курю траву. Я про другое. Вы же консультант?  
Мистер Маки оглянулся, словно ища поддержки, потом кивнул. Стэн подумал: что ж я раньше-то не догадался. Он для этого тут и сидит. Он подался вперед, выговорил быстро:  
\- Мне все время плохо, потому что моему… одному человеку тоже плохо, но ему в десять раз хуже, Кайл так и сказал в тот раз. Если мне – так, то ему – как?.. – Стэн с силой зажмурился, подышал. – И он просит меня ему помочь. А я знаю, что, если помогу, то мне будет еще хуже, потому что может получиться полный пиздец… в смысле, все будет плохо, и теперь насовсем, а я так не могу. А если не помогу, то он будет меня ненавидеть, и ему ведь плохо, если даже хуже, чем мне… и что мне делать?  
Он уставился на мистера Маки, нетерпеливо переступил кедами. Кто и специалист в таких вещах, если не психолог?  
Мистер Маки сложил руки на столе.  
\- Я правильно понимаю, тебя поставили в трудное положение просьбой, которую ты не хочешь выполнять?  
\- Да!  
\- И считаешь, что, согласишься ты ее выполнить или нет, в любом случае исход будет для тебя неудовлетворительным?  
\- Да, да! – Стэн подался вперед еще, замер на крае стула.  
\- А каков будет исход для просителя? В обоих случаях.  
Стэн пихнул себя обратно на стул.  
\- Не знаю. Он думает, что… что ему так лучше и все наладится. А вдруг нет?  
\- Наркотики – это плохо, п’нятненько?  
\- Да, да, какая разница… Что мне делать-то?  
\- Не принимать наркотики.  
\- Да не курю я траву! Что вы все прицепились!  
\- Стэн, агрессивность – это следствие приема дурманящих веществ.  
\- Я не курю траву!  
\- Я видел многих детей, которые курили, и практически все это отрицали. Перемены настроения, неспособность сконцентрироваться, пропуск занятий, красные глаза…  
Стэн потер под глазом. Пробормотал в сторону:  
\- Это не потому. Я плакал. Много.  
Это меньшее из двух зол. Лучше прослыть размазней, чем наркоманом.  
Мистер Маки задумался.  
\- Стэн, не все субкультуры хорошо влияют на душевное здоровье подростков, п’нятненько?  
\- Чего?  
\- Иногда кажется, что быть принятым в ту или иную группу, - он сделал в воздухе кавычки, - «круто», но если тебя подбивают на членовредительство…  
\- Чего-о-о?! Я не чертов эмо! Блядь, да что такое, - он потер переносицу, выдохнул. – Слушайте, у меня правда вопрос. Что мне делать?  
\- Уж точно – не принимать наркотики, потому что наркотики – это не выход, п’нятненько?  
Стэн уронил лицо в ладони и так и сидел, не подавая больше голоса, пока не пришла директор и не сказала: Марш, ты свободен.  
Стэн сунул под мышку протянутые мистером Маки брошюрки и поскорее убрался.  
Больше всех ему обрадовался Картман.  
\- Мало того, что педик, так еще и наркоман! Стэн, ты катишься по наклонной плоскости, помяни мое слово, ты опустишься на самое дно жизни и будешь с горечью вспоминать, как я был прав.  
Стэн выпустил дым изо рта, помахал ладонью, сгоняя его ближе к вентиляторам. Они стояли за кафетерием, из вентиляции несло жареным. Стэн за всеми эскападами пропустил обед, и теперь от запаха тошнило, и от сигареты натощак, но он стоял и курил.  
Кайл отобрал у Картмана брошюрки «О вреде наркотиков» и «Гомосексуализм в школе».  
\- Стэн не наркоман.  
\- Зато педик, - пожал плечами Картман. – Кайл, зачитай нам, что делать, если друг оказался гомиком. Забить камнями?  
Кайл пролистал брошюрку.  
\- Э-э… как насчет эмоциональной поддержки?  
\- Да, да, конечно, а еще целовать в задницу. Это что еще за гейство? Не может быть так написано.  
Кайл показал ему страницу, ткнул пальцем в строчку. Стэн затянулся, кашлянул в сторону.  
\- Гейство, - заключил Картман.  
Стэн прислонился к стене. Есть уже не хотелось, и на оставшиеся уроки идти не хотелось.   
И отвечать на подколки – тоже.  
\- Толку от вас, ребята…  
\- А что ты от нас хочешь? – спросил Кайл. – Конкретно. Странно это признавать, но Картман делает полезное дело, и…  
Картман издал нечленораздельный звук. Кайл от него шарахнулся. Картман зашарил в кармане, выдернул телефон, чуть не отправив его в полет через двор, сунул Кайлу под нос.  
\- Повтори! Повтори, жид, что ты только что сказал!  
\- Пошел на хуй!  
\- Повтори!   
Стэн затоптал окурок, сунул руки в карманы.  
\- Ребят, скажите, что я заболел или что-нибудь такое.  
Кайл на секунду отвлекся, но тут же вернулся к выдиранию телефона у Картмана из руки.

Когда он вернулся, родители уже ждали. «Стэнли, нам нужно поговорить». Стэн дергал шнурки ботинок и думал, что придется сейчас оправдываться за прогулянный остаток дня, но можно в самом деле наврать, что стало плохо. Не поел обед – и оп-па. А кто виноват, что не поел? Школьная администрация. Родители любят валить все на школьную администрацию.   
Кенни весь вечер спал. Стэн поцеловал его в лоб и пожелал доброй ночи.  
\- Стэнли, дорогой, - сказала миссис Марш, усевшись за стол. Мистер Марш тоже сидел за столом, а Стэн стоял, рюкзак оттягивал руку. – Скажи нам откровенно, ты принимаешь наркотики?  
Стэн сказал «бля».  
\- Не сквернословь, - сказал Рэнди Марш, - а отвечай на вопрос. Нам звонили из школы.  
Стэн порадовался, что брошюры отставил ребятам.  
\- Если звонили, разве не сказали, что сами облажались?  
\- Стэнли!  
\- А чего? Я не наркоман, тест чистый, я не курю траву, что вам еще?  
\- Ты ведешь себя странно в последнее время.  
\- Пропускаешь школу, - добавил Рэнди Марш. – Это неприемлемо. Учеба – это твоя работа, нельзя безответственно относиться к работе. Если бы я так вел себя на службе, то…  
\- Нас бы залило лавой? – хмыкнул Стэн. – Нас и так почти заливает каждый год.  
\- Не умничай, - сказал Рэнди Марш.  
\- Не хами отцу! – воскликнула Шерон Марш.  
\- Вот что, молодой человек…  
\- …мы тебе запрещаем!  
\- Ты возьмешься за голову, или!..  
\- …скользкая дорожка!  
\- …дурно на тебя влияет!  
\- …подумать о своем поведении.  
Стэн смотрел, как в стекле комода с сервизами дрожит отражение люстры. С трудом выудил из гомона «…в свою комнату!», развернулся и, волоча рюкзак, вышел из столовой.  
Подумал: я не сраный эмо.

\- Стэн! Какого хуя до тебя не дозвониться?!  
Стэн пожал плечами. Потом сообразил, сказал, глядя, как за окном уходят назад сугробы:  
\- Понятия не имею.  
\- Включи радио!  
\- Откуда я его тебе возьму? Я в автобусе.  
\- Стэн, твоя мама пила тормозную жидкость все девять месяцев?  
Автобус подпрыгнул, Стэн поймал сползший с колен рюкзак.  
\- Стэн, ты меня слышишь?  
\- Слышу. Чего тебе еще?  
\- Включи местное радио, глухая ты вагина!  
Стэн с удовольствием нажал на кнопку отбоя, зарылся в телефон. Где-то ведь была программка, и правда… Он сунул наушник под шапку и привалился плечом к окну.  
\- …немного радикально? – спросили хорошо поставленным женским голосом.  
\- Радикально – нет, - ответил самодовольный голос Эрика Картмана. – Вызывающе – да. Но этого мы в «Не будь…» - Раздался оберегающий приличия писк, и Картман тут же проложил: - «…спаси жизнь» и добиваемся. Сколько раз на дню каждый из нас проходит мимо тех, кому нужна помощь, и не замечает? А, а? Вы ходили сегодня по улице? А скольким людям вы помогли?  
Стэн поправил наушник и пожалел ведущую.  
– Что и требовалось доказать! – воскликнул голос Картмана, не дождавшись ответа. – Мы не замечаем чужих страданий, и не потому, что мы эгоисты! О, нет, мы готовы помочь, мы хорошие люди, но мы не слышим мольбы, потому что их не произносят громко. Я – голос тех, кто не может кричать! Я – голос тех, кто не может попросить за себя!  
\- Это великолепно, - сказала ведущая осторожно. – Мистер Картман – представитель так называемого «нового поколения» благотворителей». Скажите, в чем отличие от бой- и герлскаутов и вообще традиционных способов помогать, в которых дети всегда принимали участие?  
\- О, нет, - сказал Картман со смешком. – О, нет, мы не герлскауты! Продавать печенье, делать открытки «Скорее поправляйся» и заводить друзей по переписке из Эфиопии – это очень мило, но пусть это остается дошкольникам. Мы – голос молчаливых! Мы не боимся быть на рубеже! Современная культура предполагает вызов, и мы не боимся провокаций. Благотворительность – не только для богатых старых пердунов, которые дрочат на приличия!   
\- Я не уверена, что мы можем употреблять это слово на радио.  
\- В «писк» цензуру! – Что-то стукнуло, Стэн отчетливо увидел, как Картман врезал кулаком по тому, что подвернулось под руку. – Люди не слышат болтовни ни о чем, ее слишком много, люди не видят обычного, людям нужен шок, и я дам им шок! Не будь «писк»! Спаси жизнь! Ведь ты только так понимаешь, ленивый кусок обывательского «писк»?!  
\- Мистер Картман, пожалуйста, в эфире…  
\- Все в порядке, - сказал Картман спокойно. – Я только хотел проиллюстрировать, что, чтобы в наши дни привлечь внимание даже к благородной цели, нужно что-то побольше плаката и блеяния «о-о, у-у, я учу деток читать».   
\- Что же, это замечательно. Каковы ваши прогнозы по поводу награды «Коровье сердце», церемония вручения которой состоится уже через три недели?  
\- Не хотел бы ничего говорить по этому поводу.  
\- Потому что вы заинтересованное лицо?  
\- Потому что в любом случае победят добрые дела, а значит, жители Южного Парка. Мы с вами.  
Вот пустобрех, подумал Стэн восхищенно.  
Ведущая благоговейно помолчала и спросила, сколько жизней Картману удалось спасти за последнее время. Стэн слушал, как он раздувает свои успехи до размеров «Звезды смерти», и шагал с остановки ко входу в приемный покой.  
Ему показалось, что Кенни опять спит. Стэн поглядел, как прыгает огонек на мониторе.  
\- Кенни, ты это слышал? Картману удалось вывернуться с пиздой в названии.  
Когда Кенни спит, огонек прыгает медленнее, Стэн умел различать. Сейчас скакал быстро, поэтому Стэн стряхнул куртку, бросил рюкзак к тумбочке, поднял жалюзи. Вернулся к койке, тронул за руку.  
\- Кенни, я тут подумал… Кенни?  
Пальцы шевельнулись.  
\- При… вет…  
На штативе капельницы висели теперь два пакета, и трубок шло две: под пластырь на сгибе и под ноготь.  
Стэн, не отпуская руки, дотянулся до стула ногой. Он резко скрипнул металлической ножкой по полу. Кенни едва слышно охнул.  
\- Прости, - шепнул Стэн. Сел, стянул шапку, бросил на постель. Шапка легла туда, где должна была быть ступня. – Кенни, слушай, я думал всю ночь. И вообще давно думал. Даже Картман что-то делает. И я… я не сраный эмо.  
Кенни разлепил глаза.  
\- Нет. Ты… гот…  
\- Не смешно, - сказал Стэн. – Слушай, я… я ничего не обещаю. Я не хочу. И я возражаю. Но… - Стэн выдохнул, сжал руки. Кенни дрогнул пальцами, зажмурился, Стэн тут же разжал хватку. – Прости. Так вот. Ни хера никто не слушает никого. Все, блядь, лучше знают, и не слышат. Я не хочу быть таким же. Я… я слушаю. Расскажи мне.  
Кенни молчал.  
\- Расскажи мне, как ты… ну… хотел бы уйти.  
\- Я… тебя люблю … Стэнли Марш…  
\- Я же сказал, я ничего не обещаю, и вообще я против. Так что не думай, что я готов и все сделаю.  
\- По… хую…

\- Это – конспект, этого не будет на контрольной, но все равно прочитай.  
Стэн взял тетрадку, сунул под мышку. Кайл показал листы.  
\- Это – задание, которое нужно сделать до каникул. Не откладывай, там много.  
Стэн сунул листы к тетрадке.  
\- А с ложечки кормить ты его не хочешь? – спросил Картман из-за его плеча.  
\- Заткнись, - буркнул Кайл, шурша в папке. Стэн просто хмуро обернулся. Кормить с ложечки, да?  
\- Прогульщик, - сказал Картман. – Мне тоже ни на что не хватает времени, но Кайл почему-то не делает мою домашку и не лижет меня в жопу. Ка-айл, почему?  
\- Отвали, жиртрест. Так, это… ч-черт, сейчас, - Кайл поймал разлетающиеся листы, прижал к животу, сел у шкафчика, сложил их на коленях. Стэн прислонился плечом к дверце, постукивал кедом по плитке. Картман крутился рядом.  
\- Ребята, вы слышали программу?  
\- По радио-то, где ты пытаешься обосновать сквернословие?  
\- Да, да! И как вам? Как я их всех уделал?!  
Стэн долго смотрел на Картмана. Нужно спросить. Но если спросить, попросить… не будет пути назад. То есть будет, конечно, но…  
\- Что ты пялишься на меня, педик? – спросил Картман. – Я твою жопу на уроках прикрывать не собираюсь.  
\- Для того, кто так возмущается геями, ты подозрительно много говоришь о жопах, - сказал Кайл, зажал листы подбородком, протянул два скрепленных Стэну. – Это надо выучить до вторника.  
\- Эй! Я не какой-нибудь гомик!  
Стэн безразлично сунул листы к остальным. Кайл застегнул папку, поднялся. Со щелчками принялся крутить замок на шкафчике. Спросил:  
\- Как там Кенни?  
Стэн сжал кулаки, выдохнул, потом решил еще чуть повременить, открыл свой шкафчик, бросил туда листы и тетрадку. Захлопнул, привалился спиной. Прижал затылок к дверце, потерся шапкой. Нашел в кармане бумажку.  
\- Стэн, что-то случилось?  
\- Случилось, - сказал Стэн. На секунду прикрыл глаза, встряхнулся, как Спарки. Встал перед Картманом, подвинув Кайла к шкафчикам.   
\- Картман. Эрик. Сможешь достать вот это? Не бесплатно. Я заплачу, сколько нужно.  
Протянул бумажку Картману, который мгновенно повесил на лицо самодовольную мину и проговорил: «Я могу что угодно, но тебе придется меня хорошенько попросить».  
Он вчитался. Стэн дергал в кармане нитку.  
\- Все-таки наркоманит наш Стэн, - сказал Картман Кайлу. – Я так и знал, что мальчик не выдержит и поддастся. Плохой Стэн, плохой!  
Кайл забрал у него бумажку, прочел второй и третий раз, шевеля губами. Посмотрел на Стэна из-под шапки.  
\- Стэн… зачем тебе это? Это же…  
\- Мы все знаем, что это такое, можешь не умничать, еврей, мы все смотрели «Полицейскую драму».  
\- Заткнись, жирдяй!  
\- Это для Кенни, - сказал Стэн. Сунул руки в карманы глубже, куртка врезалась в плечи. – Ему… больно.  
Кайл подумал, кивнул, вернул бумажку. Сказал:  
\- Я так понимаю, рецепта у тебя нет.  
\- Потому и прошу. Картман, твоя мама знает, где достать… всякое.  
Картман потирал подбородок. Когда он потирал подбородок, нужно было бежать и прятаться, потому что он выдумывал план. Стэн глядел на него исподлобья, до боли накручивая нитку на палец.  
\- Допустим, - сказал Картман, наконец. – Допустим, я могу договориться. Но, помимо цены самого товара, ты должен заплатить мне за работу.  
\- Картман! – Кайл шлепнул его по плечу перчатками. – Охуел совсем? Нашел, на чем наживаться!  
\- Что угодно, - сказал Стэн просто. – Все, что попросишь.  
\- Стэн, чел, - охнул Кайл, - ты чего? Ты что, Картмана не знаешь?  
Картман ухмылялся. Стэн напрягся, как всегда, когда на него несся вражеский игрок, и увернуться уже не получалось.  
\- Попроси меня хорошенько, - сказал Картман. – Смиренно. Прямо тут, при всех. Скажи, что без меня тебе не обойтись. Попроси, чтобы все видели.  
\- Картман! Стэн!..  
Стэн вынул руки из карманов, встал на колени на зашарканный пол.  
\- Мне без тебя не обойтись. Картман. Пожалуйста.  
Школьники в коридоре останавливались на секунду, перешептывались, а потом снова спешили мимо. Картман победно оглядывался, потом помахал в воздухе бумажкой. Протянул:  
\- Ах, Стэнни, Стэнни, какой ты стал скучный после того, как Кенни превратил тебя в гомика. Это почти что неинтересно. Почти. Ладно, поднимись, мой гейский друг, я сделаю все возможное. Но никаких гарантий.  
Стэн встал, отряхнул колени.  
\- Взамен ты на месяц станешь моим рабом, - сказал Картман, бережно пряча бумажку во внутренний карман.  
\- Не лопнешь? Выкуси, - сказал Кайл, втиснувшись плечом между ним и Стэном. – Неделю.  
\- Еврей не может стоять в стороне, когда торгуются? Месяц.  
\- Шесть дней!  
\- Эй! Три недели, и славьте мою щедрость.  
\- Пять дней, с понедельника по пятницу.  
\- Эй! Жид! Ты торгуешься не в ту сторону!  
\- Не учи меня торговаться, алчная жопа.   
\- Хорошо, две недели, и пусть вы подавитесь оба, у вас нет совести и члены маленькие.  
\- Ладно, десять дней, и твои дети сгорят от стыда, когда узнают, что за проходимец их отец.  
\- Ладно, ладно! – крикнул Картман, потому что Кайл взял его за ворот и чувствительно придушивал. – Вот и делай после этого добрые дела.  
\- Ты еще ничего не сделал, беконохранилище! - Он обернулся к Стэну, сказал: - Ты почти вляпался.  
\- Мне все равно, - сказал Стэн. – Честно. Но ты это… спасибо. И за домашку. И тебе тоже спасибо. Побыстрее, ладно?  
\- Не подгоняй своего господина! – возмутился Картман.  
\- Сначала выполни свою часть уговора, - сказал Кайл.  
\- Сколько тебе платит Марш, что ты заделался его управляющим? – удивился Картман.  
\- Это называется дружба, и тебе этого не понять.  
\- Можно подумать, еврею понять! У вас никаких добрых чувств, кроме нюха на выгоду.  
\- Кто бы говорил, толстомордый!  
\- Эй!  
Стэн запер шкафчик и быстро сунул руки обратно в карманы, чтобы не показывать, как крупно дрожат пальцы.

Джоанна Бойд отработала пакет шоколадок, которые Стэн напокупал ей из автомата в онкологии. Он, кряхтя и цепляясь за карниз, толкнул раму, уперся ногами, всунул себя в окно. С трудом разжал скрюченные пальцы, гремя жалюзи, скатился с подоконника. Прикрыл окно и по полу подобрался к койке. Огонек на мониторе прыгал яркий-яркий и был похож на зеленого человека со светофора. Стэн видел только его, а больше практически ничего, потому что перед глазами было мутно. Хорошие успокоительные, подумал он. В голове тихо. Внутри гладь. Голова только кружится… плевать?  
Плевать.  
Хорошая песенка.  
\- Кенни, - позвал Стэн шепотом. – Кенни, ты спишь? Кенни, это плохая идея.  
\- Тогда давай… быстрее… кончим с этим…  
Стэн сел на полу, вынул из рюкзака бутылку, поставил рядом с собой, вытряхнул все остальное. Посветил телефоном. Бумаги сложил на койку. Кенни зашуршал. Стэн бросил на одеяло карточку донора органов.  
\- Стэн… далеко.  
\- Я сейчас все поправлю… так, так…  
\- Стэн… я вернусь.  
\- Я знаю. Иначе бы не делал. Ты меня не обманешь. Ты бы так не поступил со мной.  
Кенни шепнул: не поступил бы. Стэн дотянулся, поставил пузырьки на тумбочку.  
Тренер говорил, что, когда кажется, что чего-то не можешь, надо не думать, а просто начать делать, откуда получится. Одно уцепится за другое, как скрепки, когда мастеришь из них цепочку, и не успеешь оглянуться, как ты уже сделал тачдаун.  
\- Где ты… достал…  
\- Неважно. Правда, давай разберемся быстро, и будем нормально жить. Я не хочу с тобой ругаться.  
\- Мы… будем ругаться, - прошептал Кенни.  
Стэн поднял голову. С пола был виден только край подушки.  
\- Почему?   
\- Потому что… все всегда срутся… если вместе…  
Стэн положил пакет на тумбочку, пнул рюкзак, чтобы не мешался, подсвечивая телефоном, сложил бумаги Кенни под руку. Письма, просьбы, в основном – грудастые женщины. А иногда и просто грудь без женщин. И карточка донора сверху. Пальцы Кенни на ней были, как спички.  
\- Присмотри… за Карен…  
\- Присмотрю, - сказал Стэн, подобрал бутылку за горлышко, открыл тумбочку, достал одноразовый стаканчик.  
\- Стэн... ты мужик, - проговорил Кенни, поглаживая карточку.  
\- Просто делаю, что нужно.  
\- Не... сердись... сильно.  
Стэн налил молока из бутылки, спрятал ее в рюкзак, сел на кровать, держа стаканчик на отлете, словно боялся расплескать токсические вещества.  
\- Я не сержусь. Я просто... ну, ты знаешь. Не привык ко всему этому. Ты только возвращайся.  
\- Вернусь. Будет у тебя... лучший секс... в жизни.  
\- Уже был, - признался Стэн.  
\- Это еще... что, - заверил Кенни сипло, замолчал. Огонек запрыгал быстрее. Как всегда, когда особенно больно.  
\- Только возвращайся, - сказал Стэн серьезно. - И... еще одна вещь. Я не хочу так больше делать. Постарайся как-нибудь?  
\- Мудаков... на дороге... меньше станет… и окей, - сказал Кенни. - Я... не специально.  
\- Я знаю, - шепнул Стэн, положил ладонь ему на лоб. Расчесал пальцами грязные прядки.  
\- Вернусь... и в ванну.  
\- В мою.  
Кенни улыбнулся, Стэн определил по светлому краешку зубов. Света от мониторов едва хватало, чтобы не задевать Кенни нос, оглаживая лицо.  
\- Давай? - шепнул Кенни.  
Он просто уснет, подумал Стэн. А назавтра проснется у себя и выйдет к нам на остановку. Так всегда бывало, и я не переживал.  
\- Давай.  
Он подносил таблетки по одной, по очереди из разных пузырьков. Картман сказал, что это одно и то же, только выглядит по-разному. Стэн, распихивая пузырьки по карманам, отстраненно думал, что так бы и выглядела его наркоманская жизнь, если бы он употреблял. Картман затащил его в сортир, они втиснулись в одну кабинку. Рядом кто-то охал, стонал, проклинал йогурт на завтрак и просил бумажку, а Картман вопил, чтобы он заткнулся, и анальную дырочку свою тоже заткнул, желательно пальцем. Таблетки перешли из рук в руки в одном направлении, деньги в другом. Картман сказал, что сам назначит время, когда Стэну приступать к своим рабским обязанностям.  
\- Где ты... достал? - спросил Кенни, отдышавшись. Он брал таблетки губами, заглатывал, запивал молоком и потом долго дышал. Стэн поддерживал его под затылок и стирал большим пальцем следы вокруг губ, которых в полумраке не видел, но которые непременно должны быть. У Кенни всегда молочные усы, когда в столовой по купонам дают молоко.  
\- Неважно. Старые связи.  
\- Интересный ты... человек... Стэнли Марш.  
\- Я обычный.  
Кенни прикрыл глаза, полоски белков исчезли, и стало совсем темно.  
\- Пакет?  
\- Давай... и дай... музыку... пока я не того?  
\- А?  
\- Наушник... что ты там... слушаешь.  
Стэн панически перебрал в уме содержание музыкальной папки в телефоне. Там оставались песни из недолгой его бытности готом. В идеологии он разочаровался, а черные джинсы хранил, и музыку периодически слушал. Вот будет здорово, если шаффл подкинет это Кенни, подумал он. Хотя... очень даже подойдет моменту.  
Стэн вложил наушник Кенни в ухо, хотел вставить и себе, но потом глянул на дверь и передумал. Больница все-таки, тут ночью не спят, и нужно будет услышать заранее. Он ткнул пальцем в "играть", положил телефон на одеяло, приподнял Кенни голову, надел плотный пакет. Прижал у шеи.  
Извернулся, лег головой на подушку, устроился, чтобы было видно, как полиэтилен липнет к губам и снова вздымается, запотевая. К тихому пиканью примешался гудящий звук. Кенни напевал. Стэн, как ни старался, не узнал песни.  
Он вздрогнул, когда писк перешел в сплошной. Пакет прилип ко рту и не шевелился. Стэн подскочил, осторожно вытянул наушник, бросил телефон и пузырьки в рюкзак, дернул молнию, сунул руки в лямки, приседая, перебежал к окну. Обернулся. Кенни и в самом деле просто спал.  
\- До завтра, - сказал Стэн, нырнул под жалюзи, забрался на подоконник, впившись в раму, нашарил ногой карниз. Ночной воздух обнял холодно и отрезвляюще, перед глазами стало на секунду ясно, а потом снова мутно.  
Мамино успокоительное - это вещь, подумал Стэн, особенно четыре таблетки за раз. Но что-то там было в предупреждениях про зрение и всякое такое.  
Плевать.

\- Я тебя придушу, - сказал сонный Картман в голубой пижаме.  
Стэну хватило такта не ломиться в дверь, а вызвонить лично его, и Картман, судя по лицу, оценил.  
\- Я убил Кенни, - сказал Стэн и подумал, что это смешно. Последнюю милю от госпиталя (автобусы уже не ходили, а про деньги на такси Стэн забыл) он раздумывал, забавно это или нет.  
\- Сволочь, - привычно заключил Картман. Сойдет, подумал Стэн, хотя без Кайла и не то.  
\- Можно, я у тебя поссу?  
\- Пиздец. Пошел вон. Четыре утра.  
\- Без десяти, - сказал Стэн. - Три писят.  
Он вымученно засмеялся. Картман схватил его за куртку и затащил внутрь. Стэн схватился за плащ на вешалке, чтобы устоять.  
Картман, все еще держа его за куртку, сунулся к лицу, шумно принюхался.  
\- Бухал, что ли, Марш?  
\- Не-а, - сказал Стэн честно. - Но идея хорошая. Есть?  
\- Пошел вон! - Картман зашипел, как водонагреватель.  
Стэн отпустил плащ и тут же шатнулся.  
\- Бля, - сказал Картман, отошел на шаг, оглядел его. - Ты из какой канавы вылез?  
Стэн старался терпеть от сугроба до сугроба и падать только в них. Голова кружилась так, что он не видел перед собой ни зги, два раза оказывался на проезжей части, брел обратно на обочину. Хорошее успокоительное. Как только не навернулся из окна, все-таки третий этаж. Он представил, как падает и тоже ломает себе чего-нибудь, и рассмеялся. Смех прозвучал, как со стороны. Дальше шел, разговаривая с собой и с удивлением слушая чужой голос, прятал руки под мышки и поворачивался плечом вперед, когда ветер хлестал в грудь.  
\- Охуеть, да? - сказал Стэн. - Я его убил. Вот так запросто.  
\- Ты поссать хотел? - спросил Картман, поскребывая шею под воротом. - Вот и давай. Тихо только, мамашу не разбуди. А мог бы и под куст отлить, и не тревожить честных людей.  
Стэн по стеночке пробрался в уборную. Голову хотелось держать руками, чтобы не укатилась, и Стэн, умывшись, опустил крышку унитаза, сел, скрючился и плотно взял себя за виски. Нашел локтем стену, уперся, чтобы не скатиться с нужника.  
\- Эй, педик, ты сдох там, что ли? - прошипел Картман из-за двери, тихо стукнул пару раз.  
Стэн дотянулся до защелки, вернулся к исходной позе. Когда он держал голову, пейзаж никуда не собирался.  
\- Я всегда знал, что ты плохо кончишь, - сказал Картман, пнул его ноги, встал у умывальника, выхватил из стакана зубную щетку. Указал ею на Стэна. - Ты слаб и склонен ко всяким веществам или, что еще хуже, субкультурам. Опять нарядишься в черное и воткнешь серьгу в дырку организма?  
\- Я его убил, - сказал Стэн глухо.  
\- Не первый раз, - хмыкнул Картман, выдавил пасты на щетину. - Не целка.  
\- Что?  
Картман чистил зубы очень тщательно, брызги летели на зеркало и на кафель.  
\- Не помнишь, - проговорил он невнятно, сплюнул. - Значит, не очень-то и хотелось.  
\- А ты-то почему все помнишь? - спросил Стэн, подумал, что сердится. Все чувства были, как через вату. - Давно уже понять не могу.  
\- По кочану. Потому, что мои мозги непроницаемы для воздействий.  
Это правда, подумал Стэн. Для знаний и здравого смысла тоже.  
\- Правда, чел, какого хуя? Почему именно ты?  
\- Да не еб я твоего Кенни, - сказал Картман, прополоскал рот, - успокой свой ревнивый писюн.  
Стэн привалился плечом к кафелю, держатель бумаги уперся в бок. Картман вытирался. Стэн наблюдал.  
\- Что ты на меня пялишься опять, педик? Думаешь, буду тебя вместо него любить и ебсти? Хер там. Ты конченый человек, мне такие не нравятся.  
\- Я его убил, - прошептал Стэн. Картман закатил глаза.  
\- Ты тут всего ничего, а уже затрахал. - Он наклонился к Стэну, пахнув мятой, указал за спину на дверь, прошипел: - Четыре! Утра! На хуй! Пошел!  
\- Ну так пусти.  
Картман нарочно наступил ему на ногу.  
Стэн поднялся, дернул крышку унитаза, рухнул на колени. Картман издал стон отвращения и вымелся. Неужели не врали про "одну таблетку раз в день" и побочные эффекты, думал Стэн, споласкивая лицо. Голова кружилась меньше. Внутри было пусто.  
Картман, когда выталкивал его за дверь, был уже в футболке. Бормоча, что, раз этот мудак его разбудил, можно и поработать, захлопнул дверь.  
Наутро и в самом деле явился на остановку помятый и зевающий в варежку.  
А Кенни - не явился.  
\- Слышали, да? - спросил Кайл негромко, подождал, пока проедет машина, добавил: - Зачем он? Вот дерьмо.  
Стэн спрятал руки глубже в карманы. Вынул только тогда, когда Кайл сказал Айку отойти и раздал сигареты.

\- Пойдем?  
\- Пойдем.  
Стэн сунул руки в карманы, потом вспомнил, протянул ладонь. Карен тут же взяла.  
Картман разрешал ему провожать ее от остановки через переезд. Даже настаивал: раб должен быть при деле, а Картман занятой человек, ему не всегда хватает времени выдумывать задания. А так пусть проветрится и проблюется на улице. Картману надоело, что он устраивает беспорядок. Хуже кошки.  
Они встали перед шлагбаумом. Семафор мигал красным, Стэн взял Карен за руку крепче, и они стояли. Накатил с грохотом поезд, застучал перед ними. Стэн зевнул. Все время хотелось спать. Он покатал в кармане завернутую в кусок туалетной бумаги таблетку. Нет, это на завтра. Он теперь не дурит и растягивает, но все равно мама скоро заметит.  
Плевать?  
Плевать.  
Карен тихонько потянула его за руку. Стэн шагнул на переезд. Кенни ходил тут каждое утро. Автобус останавливался близко, но он все равно топал на дальнюю остановку, чтобы подождать его с ними.  
Он довел Карен до крыльца, отпустил, подождал, пока она откроет дверь. Первый раз он зашел. «Он так хорошо пел, мой Кенни» - и резкий, резкий запах. Теперь Стэн ждал поодаль, пока Карен войдет, и, если нужно было, просто кивал: здрасьте. До свидания.  
\- Стой. Подожди, забыл.  
Карен обернулась. Стэн протянул ей бумажный пакет.  
\- Сэндвич с… чем-то там, яблоко, печеньки. Вроде. Ладно?  
Карен взяла, прижала к куртке.  
\- Ладно. Спасибо.  
Стэн закинул рюкзак на плечо, одернул куртку и пошел к дороге, перешагивая хлам. Обернулся. Карен возилась с дверной ручкой, школьная сумка валялась на крыльце, а пакет с ланчем она все прижимала к себе.  
Шерон Марш говорила, что он похудел. Стэн каждый раз врал, что было очень вкусно. Не врал, точнее. Карен так и говорила: было очень вкусно, Стэн. А сначала стеснялась брать.  
Стэн, не слушая звона, подлез под шлагбаум, перешагнул через рельсы. Поезда один за другим, не пройти.  
Родителям он соврал, что не хочет быть один. Это лучше всего работает: врать бессовестно, потому что правде они не верят. Стэн сложил ноутбук и тетрадки, упихал сверху сменное, подхватил спальный мешок в чехле.  
\- Стэн, дорогой, хотя бы поешь.  
\- Я поем у Картмана.  
Врать было легко и приятно. И голова теперь почти не кружилась.  
\- Я прибыл, чтобы служить тебе.  
\- И-и? – протянул Картман.  
\- И… э? А, да. Исполнять все твои прихоти.  
\- Все прихоти… - поднял брови Картман.  
\- …мой белый господин.  
Картман посторонился. Стэн, проходя, пихнул его мешком. Картман сказал «Эй! Раб! Аккуратнее! А не то будешь спать с собаками».  
Стэн разулся, поздоровался с миссис Картман. Сказал, что не голоден.  
\- Стэн поест с нами, мам, - сказал Картман. – А потом вымоет посуду.  
\- В самом деле? Как это мило!   
\- Не буду, - сказал Стэн негромко, волоча рюкзак и мешок наверх. – Есть.  
\- Ты будешь делать то, что скажет тебе твой хозяин, - заявил Картман.  
\- Посуду помою, а так…  
\- Не препираться! – вскрикнул Картман. Стэн локтем открыл дверь в его комнату, поставил багаж у стенки. – Господи, ну и намучаюсь же я с тобою, так и знал, что надо брать деньгами.  
\- Бери, - сказал Стэн. – Сколько?  
\- Ну уж не-ет, Стэнли, мой глупый друг, теперь ты так просто не отделаешься. Господин в ответе за тех, кого поработил. Это мой крест. Так что принимайся за работу. Schnell, schnell!  
Стэн пожал плечами. Как угодно.  
Приняться за работу не успели, миссис Картман позвала ужинать. Пришлось съесть половину, потому что Лиэн спрашивала расстроенным голосом: не вкусно? Приготовить что-нибудь еще? Картман говорил: ма-ам, Стэн сожрет то, что дают, Лиэн отвечала ему, что это грубо, щеночек, а Стэн – гость. Стэн ковырялся вилкой в тарелке, с трудом глотал. Долго заверял Лиэн, что в самом деле все уберет. Его так приучили родители.  
Врать так легко. Стэн скреб тарелки над раковиной и осторожно отпихивал кошку.  
Он расположился на полу. Картман не пустил его за стол, тот был завале бумагами и справочниками, которые ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя было трогать, а компьютер шумно гонял воздух кулером. Картман стучал карандашом и что-то бормотал. Стэн, обложившись учебниками, нырнул в домашнюю работу по алгебре. Она выталкивала его, как соленая вода. Стэн вытянул затекшие ноги, потом лег на бок, подпер подбородок ладонью, переписал уравнение.   
\- Картман?  
Картман не среагировал.  
\- Мой белый господин.  
\- Чего тебе, раб?  
\- Что делал Кайл в забегаловке на пристани?  
Картман развернулся на стуле, прищурил один глаз.  
\- А что такое, у тебя есть какие-то сведения?  
\- Нет. Потому и спрашиваю.  
\- Так вот незачем тебе это знать, Стэнли, и не отвлекай меня. Давай, давай, шевелись, тебе еще писать за меня эссе про гребанное что-то там. – Картман махнул рукой. – Сам посмотри, про что.  
\- Кайл бы сделал лучше.  
Картман зажмурился, растер висок. Нашарил кружку среди бумаг, отпил.  
\- Как ты думаешь, за каким чертом ты был бы мне нужен, если бы я мог заполучить еврея в личное пользование? Довольствуюсь тем, что есть. Нет, я понимаю, что я делаю не так. Надо изобразить, что я самый бедный и самый несчастный, и тогда всем будет меня жалко. И Кайл будет катать за меня сочинения.  
Стэн опустил голову в тетрадку, потом снова поднял.  
\- Охуеть. Изобразить? Думаешь, мне сейчас отлично? Пошел на хер.  
Картман смял лист, скатал из него шарик, запустил в Стэна. Промахнулся.   
\- Блядь. Нет, Марш, я не буду меряться с тобою пипиркой страданий, но не могу не признать: убиваться ты умеешь лучше всех. Ебать, мне б так.  
\- Не получится, - сказал Стэн. – Ты жирный и бесчувственный. Тебе никто не поверит.  
\- Вот именно. А тебе поверят, потому что ты по жизни – сопливая вагина и размазня, хотя временами удачно это маскируешь. А теперь возвращайся к работе, кусок ты белого невольничьего мусора, и не забудь сделать мне сэндвич. С джемом. И кофе.  
Он отвернулся к столу, и Стэн вяло его передразнил.  
К своему варианту он не стал даже и приступать. Дорешал то, что задали Картману, лег щекой на учебник, закрыл глаза. Глаза болели и очень хотелось спать.  
Кенни всегда так делал: лежал на полу, когда не хватало места, и даже когда хватало. Ложился на парту и на книги, капюшон сползал совсем, укрывал его, как маленькая палатка.   
Разбудил его пинок в бок. Стэн отодрал щеку от страницы, перекатился. Картман стоял над ним, руки на поясе.  
\- Десять плетей! Продам на галеры!  
Стэн сел на ковре, потер щеку. Потом утер лицо.  
\- О-о, фу-у, - протянул Картман, поморщился, тронул ногой учебник, - все своими соплями залил! Марш, еб твою мать, если уж ревешь во сне, как какая-нибудь девчонка – стели резиновый коврик! И вообще, кто тебе разрешал дрыхнуть?  
\- Я… долго? – спросил Стэн сипло. Вытер уголок глаза большим пальцем.  
\- Неважно, - сказал Картман. – Все успел?  
Стэн протянул ему тетрадку. Картман бегло просмотрел, бросил на кровать.  
\- Хорошо. Теперь я окажу тебе честь и допущу к настоящему делу. Доставай свою машину.  
Он заставил Стэна отвернуться, пока вводил пароль на его ноутбуке.  
\- Так, теперь смотри сюда и запоминай. Читаешь письма… спам сразу к дьяволу, но не путай с ним реальные письма, их пишут такие коматозные, что иногда сложно различить. Но ты попробуй. Благодарственные помечаешь желтым и пересылаешь Баттерсу, он их повесит на страничке. Ясно?  
\- Ясно.  
Картман распахнул глаза, задрал брови. Стэн вздохнул.  
\- Ясно, мой белый господин.  
\- Так. Поехали дальше. Письма с просьбами помечаешь красным. Взрослых – сразу на хуй! Смотри детишек. Сначала просто сортируешь, понял? Потом расскажу, что делать с красными. – Картман быстро отстукивал по тачпаду, Стэн едва успевал уследить. – Письма от прессы помечаешь синим. Блядь, Марш, ты слушаешь вообще?  
\- Слушаю, мой белый господин.  
Картман секунду смотрел на него.  
\- Обдолбался?  
\- Нет, мой белый господин.  
\- Смотри у меня. Итак. Синим. Всякие просьбы об интервью, расписания и так далее. Всяких уебков и сумасшедших помечаешь коричневым, я их потом забаню. Так, теперь что делать с красными. Когда все разобрал, возвращаешься к ним и гуглишь тех, кто просит. Фейсбук, сайты, новости. Профессиональных просителей помечаешь темно-красным.  
\- Профессиональных?  
Картман закатил глаза.  
\- Я знаю тебя столько лет и не устаю поражаться, как тебе удалось сохранить детскую свежесть и непосредственность. Проще говоря, ты чего такой тупой? Не знаешь, что люди очень любят выпрашивать деньги на лечение своего детишка, а детишка-то никакого и нет, или оно давно померло, а они все равно клянчат? Так что гугли, гляди, есть ли сканы истории болезни, счета на лечение, фотки детей. Если просят, значит, не только у меня. Фотки тоже прогони по поиску, а то напиздят бритых спиногрызов из фотобанков – а мне разбираться. Уяснил?  
\- Да, мой белый господин.  
\- Вперед, - сказал Картман, хлопнул его по плечу, поднялся, кряхтя. Стэн встал следом.  
\- Ку-уда это?  
\- Сэндвич. Кофе.  
Картман хмыкнул.  
\- Может, из тебя и выйдет толк.  
Стэн думал, что ему все равно, выйдет ли из него толк, и выйдет ли из него хороший футболист или что-то дельное в будущем, и выйдет ли приличный средний балл, и получится ли у него этот чертов сэндвич, или джем так и будет сползать. Но он все равно ловил джем ножом и шлепал обратно.   
Даже если все равно, надо сделать нормально. Потому что какого хера. Если даже Картман…  
Все можно пережить, но только не то, что Эрик Картман – лучший человек, чем ты.  
Он говорил по телефону, то и дело восклицая «Ты меня убиваешь! Просто убиваешь!». Не сразу заметил Стэна, а когда заметил, поднял бумаги, освобождая место под тарелку. Указал на ноутбук на полу. Стэн поставил кружку и вернулся к сортировке.   
В мире, в Америке и конкретно в Колорадо, оказывается, столько людей, которым настолько не на что надеяться, что им нужен Эрик Картман.  
\- Мальчики, давайте ложиться, - сказала Лиэн, просунувшись в дверь. – Щеночек, уже поздно.  
\- Но ма-ам, - протянул Картман, зажав трубку ладонью. – Завтра суббо-ота!  
– Все равно, не надо нарушать режим, детям нужно много сна.  
\- Но ма-ам! У нас еще столько дел!  
\- О, ну хорошо. Еще час – и точно спать. Стэн, хочешь еще печенья?  
Стэн отказался. Она закрыла за собой дверь, Картман подождал две секунды и рявкнул в трубку: «Не пытайся меня наебать, я знаю все твои трюки!»  
Потом он опять что-то писал, ломал грифель, точил карандаш, роняя стружку на пол, снова ломал, брал новый, мял листы и бросал в Стэна, чтобы не спал. Бормотал под нос, зачитывал в слух. Стэн услышал имя Кенни.  
\- Чего-чего?  
\- О! И правда, ты можешь быть моей пробной аудиторией. – Картман вскочил со стула, встал перед Стэном, расправил лист. Потом нахмурился, обернулся к столу, быстро что-то исправил, встал снова, откашлялся. Зачитал.  
\- Кайл тебя убьет, - сказал Стэн.  
\- Почему это?  
\- Потому что ты хуйло, - сказал Стэн, сел, привалился спиной к краю Картмановской кровати. – Потому что не клево использовать имя умершего друга для своих целей, да еще и так явно напиздеть про него.  
\- И где же это я напиздел? – заинтересовался Картман.  
\- Хочешь сказать, он прямо так и разрешил тебе?  
Картман присел на корточки перед ним, склонил голову к плечу.  
\- Представь себе, мой дорогой Стэнли.  
\- Не верю.  
\- Ну и пошел в жопу. Спроси у него сам. А потом приползи ко мне извиняться за то, что так плохо обо мне думаешь. Не первый уже раз! Что у вас за привычка такая блядская?  
Стэн потерся плечом о край кровати, поправляя футболку. Глянул в окно. Было совсем темно.  
\- Он вернется? Он не возвращается.  
Картман поднялся, свернул лист в трубочку, стукнул Стэна по голове.  
\- Говорил я тебе – не трахайся с Маккормиком, говорил?! Предупреждал же, что подхватишь что-нибудь.  
\- Не говорил, - сказал Стэн тихо.  
\- Говорил. Не мог не говорить. Я знал, я знал, что он тебя испортит! Ты стал такой пиздой, Стэн, что это невозможно описать словами. Блядь, хватит ныть! Ты задрал, честно. – Картман на секунду задумался. – А может, и не Кенни виноват. Ты всегда был нюней, особенно когда втюрился в Венди. Тебе нельзя романтику и всякую такую чушь, Стэнли Марш. То гот, то наркоман, то валяешься в постели неделю.  
\- Не валяюсь, - сказал Стэн. Подумал, что в постели было бы сейчас хорошо. Ничего не делать. Просто лежать. Спать или не спать. Все равно.  
\- Ты меня задрал, - повторил Картман, постукивая трубочкой по бедру. – Пошел вон. Спать и не отсвечивать. Можешь вон в том углу. Письма доделаешь завтра днем, а с утра у нас много дел. И да, ты обязан встать раньше своего господина, приготовить завтрак, поднести вместе с утренней газетой и… и…  
\- Расцеловать твою жирную жопу, мой белый господин.  
\- Да, - сказал Картман рассеянно. Отошел к столу, хлебнул кофе, развернул листок и принялся что-то зачеркивать. – Я так и знал, что тебе понравится моя речь.  
\- В твоем стиле.  
\- Признаться, я думал, ты взбеленишься.  
Стэн подтянул колени к груди.  
\- Смысл? Это его не вернет.  
\- О-о, все, пиздуй, пиздуй, хватит с меня соплей на сегодня.  
Стэн оперся на кровать, водрузил себя на ноги, разложил спальный мешок, вытянул из рюкзака пижаму. Вместе с ним в ванную зашла кошка. Стэн наклонился, дал ей палец. Она обтерлась об него сначала одной стороной морды, потом другой.  
\- Я его убил, - сказал ей Стэн. Кошка перестала тереться, поглядела на него. Стэн почесал ее за ухом. – Вот так вот. И всем по фигу.  
Кошка развернулась, задев его хвостом, заскреблась в дверь. Стэн выпустил ее и долго сидел на краю ванны. Открыл кран, сунул руку под струю и снова сидел.  
Чтобы уснуть, пришлось надеть шапку и натянуть до носа: Картман отказался выключать свет и долго, долго шуршал бумагами и с хрустом точил карандаши. Стэн слушал. Однажды сквозь дрему ему показалось, что в комнате еще кто-то есть и разговаривает шепотом. Он поднял шапку, но увидел только, как Картман закрывает окно.

Он взял низкий старт и взобрался на помост раньше, чем герлскауты успели с него сойти. Девочки тут же возмутились, но Картман зашикал на них, пихнул со ступенек, дал отмашку телевизионщикам, с которыми говорил только что (мешая тем снимать, как герлскауты поют, неплохо танцуют и принимают заказы на коробки печенья).  
Стэн пошел следом сквозь собравшуюся расходиться толпу, встал у помоста. Кивнул Картману. Тот набрал воздуха в грудь и заорал:  
\- Не будь пиздой!  
\- Че ты сказал? – тут же откликнулись горожане.  
\- Не будь пиздой! Спаси жизнь! – Картман поднял руки. – Вы все знаете меня.  
Люди пожали плечами и спросили друг друга, что это за громкий подросток.  
\- Ты – Эрик Картман! – крикнул Стэн, сложив руки рупором.  
\- Совершенно верно, - сказал Картман, подошел к краю дощатой сцены. – Я – основатель и глава проекта «Не будь пиздой, спаси жизнь!», и я хочу обратиться ко всем жителям Южного Парка, кому не все равно!  
Люди снова пожали плечами и принялись расходиться. Герлскауты наперебой возмущались: «Это наш помост, мы его строили, ты кто, так нечестно». Стэн снова сложил руки, крикнул:  
\- Нам не все равно!  
\- Вы знали Кенни Маккормика?  
Стэн глубоко вдохнул. Выдохнул. Выкрикнул:  
\- Знали! Мы любили Кенни!  
Люди стали останавливаться и оборачиваться к помосту. Кенни и правда знали.  
\- Кенни был моим хорошим другом, - объявил Картман. – Я говорю «был», потому что в прошлую среду…  
Стэн все это уже слышал три раза, и шевелил губами, следя. Про «не было страховки» - есть. Про «не смог выносить боли и потерял надежду на выздоровление» - есть. Про «с нашей экономикой на его месте может оказаться каждый» - есть. Про «останется в наших сердцах» - конечно, есть, тут Картман неизменно пускал слезу. И сейчас тоже выдернул из кармана яркий платок, промокнул глаза. Про «лично просил распорядиться тем, что у него осталось» - есть. Картман не соврал, показал Стэну сообщения и записку. Почерк был трудный, непривычный, явно – его. «У Кенни было так мало, но он сумел поделиться и этим – неужели мы, жители Южного Парка, у кого есть намного больше, не последуем его примеру?!»  
Про «у проекта не было достаточно средств, чтобы дать Кенни надежду, и мы потеряли его» - конечно, есть. К этому и шла вся написанная и переписанная Картмановская речь. Стэн оглядел толпу. Картман уже закруглялся, пока люди не заскучали. Телевизионщики держали камеры, репортер тоже слушал, а когда Картман полез вниз, встал на его фоне и принялся вещать в микрофон.  
Стэн обстучал ботинки об ступеньки и забрался на помост. Сказал громко, как мог:  
\- Меня зовут Стэн Марш.  
\- Вперед, «Коровы»! – крикнули из поредевшей толпы.  
\- Да, да, - Стэн откашлялся. – Я тоже знал Кенни. Он – мой друг. И я хотел сказать, что… - он встал прямо, как перед тренером, когда тот давал последние наставления, - что так бывает, что уже ничего нельзя сделать. Что молодые умирают, что нельзя спасти. И если мы будем думать, что могли бы поделать, но не успели, винить себя – мы сойдем с ума. И тогда вроде как можно ничего не делать, потому что нам стыдно и плохо – и типа достаточно с нас.  
Аудитория теряла массу, особенно по краям. Но те, кто стоял в очереди к герлскаутам за печеньем – слушали. Стэн сжал кулаки.  
\- Бывает, что уже ничего не поделать. И бывает, что делаешь что-то не то. Но есть то, что напортить нельзя. Есть добрые дела, которые всегда добрые и правильные, как ни крути. И есть те, для кого еще не все потеряно. И мы можем сделать так, чтобы они жили дальше. Потому что это кажется, что справятся сами, а на самом деле… мы теряем их навсегда. Как Кенни. Людей, с которыми приятно жить в Южном Парке. Которых вы бы хотели видеть. Поэтому я сейчас пойду, - Стэн махнул рукой назад, к остановке, - и сдам кровь. И спрошу, чем я могу помочь еще. Я не хочу, чтобы все хорошие люди перемерли. Иначе останусь один.   
Он оглядел людей, сунул руки в карманы, подошел к краю помоста. Буркнул:  
\- Спасибо за внимание и вся фигня.  
Кто-то крикнул:  
\- Стэн! Эванс будет играть?  
Стэн повернулся наугад.  
\- Будет. С Ютой уже выйдет.  
\- Ю-ху! Вперед, «Коровы»!  
Стэн кивнул: вперед. Обошел очередь. Картман уже поджидал его у дороги.  
\- Больше никогда не занимайся самодеятельностью. Я написал бы тебе слова гораздо лучше.  
Стэн дернул в кармане нитку, оторвал, бросил на снег.  
\- Но с кровью – это ты неплохо придумал. Сила примера, социальное подкрепление. Но ты забыл упомянуть наш проект, минус пять очков. И минус десять – что не сказал про деньги. – Картман приобнял его за плечи. – Вот поэтому, Стэнли, не берись, если не умеешь. На позитивной ноте: мы попали в эфир, так что операция увенчалась успехом. А теперь идем, у нас привалит работы, я чувствую это в ветре!  
\- Мне туда, - Стэн дернулся к остановке. Рука Картмана на плече не пустила.  
\- Куда это?  
\- Кровь же.  
Картман закатил глаза.  
\- Почему тебя еще не выкинули из футбола, игры, где нужна какая-никакая, но тактика? Давай-ка вместе, Стэ-эн. Ты придешь на станцию переливания. Скажешь – это я, такой прекрасный и самоотверженный, берите же из меня хоть галлон. А тебя, Стэн, следи внимательно, спросят: болеешь ли чем-нибудь неприятным. И ты, если не последний мудак, скажешь честно: да, подхватил все известные инфекции, когда долбился в жопу с неким нищим. – Стэн снова дернулся, сбросил его руку с плеча. Картман предусмотрительно отошел на шаг и продолжал: - А потом тебя спросят еще: принимал ли какие-нибудь лекарства. И что ты скажешь, а-а?  
Стэн остановился. Нашел в кармане еще одну нитку.  
\- Вот именно, - сказал Картман, ткнул его пальцем в шапку на лбу. – Думать, Стэнли, надо головой. А теперь идем, раб, нам надо кое-что забрать из типографии, приготовься таскать тяжести на своей рабской спине.  
Стэн стоял. Спина Картмана маячила впереди.  
\- И да, я - не одобряю, - сказал Картман, коротко обернувшись. – Ты от веществ еще бесполезнее, чем обычно. Так что кончай это.  
Стэн насупился и пошел следом.

Они шумели внизу, Стэн устал прислушиваться и просто лежал. Повернулся на другой бок, нашел пальцем ноги шов спального мешка. Они иногда притихали, а потом снова переходили на повышенные тона. Стэн сначала пошел за Картманом, а потом отступил обратно в комнату. Кайл… Кайл – это слишком сейчас. Он не знает. Не помнит. Ему не объяснишь, что Кенни сам хотел и просил.   
Себе-то не объяснишь, а уж Кайлу?  
Стэн изо всех сил прижал ухо к подушке. Шепнул:  
\- Я так скучаю.  
Голоса приближались, лестница поскрипывала, Стэн уже научился слышать этот скрип, угадывал, как миссис Картман среди ночи ходит на кухню и обратно.   
Дверь открылась, темнота на стене напротив лопнула и разошлась полоской желтого света – прямо по плакату с Гитлером. Стэн зажмурился.  
\- Говорил же я тебе, он дрыхнет, - сказал Картман с порога.  
\- Ну тогда ладно, - проговорил Кайл. Едва слышно ступил на ковер. Стэн дышал едва-едва заметно. Кайл завозился у него за спиной, щеки и лба легко коснулись его пальцы.  
\- Хочешь разбудить – пни хорошенько, - сказал Картман громким шепотом.  
Кайл снова зашуршал, его голос раздался от двери.  
\- Не хочу. Он точно не болеет? Выглядел сегодня хуже некуда.  
\- Он сам себе устроил веселую жизнь.  
\- Не говори так.  
\- Серьезно.  
Кайл помолчал. Спросил:  
\- Ты зачем его во все это втянул?  
\- А почему нет? Он мне сильно должен.  
Кайл снова затих. Потом проговорил раздумчивым шепотом:  
\- Ты не заметил, куда он дел таблетки, которые ты ему как последний дурак приволок?  
\- Эй! – возмутился Картман. Раздался шлепок, Картман сказал тише: - Эй. Куда хотел, туда и дел. Извел на нищеброда.  
Зашуршало одеждой.  
\- Во-первых, Картман, хорош уже, он был и твой друг. Во-вторых, ты уверен? Не сам принимает? В той брошюре описаны признаки, так вот - очень похоже.  
Картман хихикнул.  
\- Кайл, ты пиздец. То есть, это не важно, что он травит людей направо и налево, главное, чтобы не делал того, чем пугают в брошюрках?  
\- Если человек хочет уйти – он уйдет, - через паузу сказал Кайл вполголоса. – Мы не знаем наверняка, что испытывал Кенни, нельзя преуменьшать чужие страдания только потому, что мы не можем понять их до конца. Это его выбор, всегда надо уважать чужой выбор.   
\- Как складно говоришь.  
\- Много думал, - сказал Кайл.  
\- И как, получилось? Уговорить себя.  
\- Нет. Но я стараюсь.  
\- Ну-ну. А я считаю, что он ебаный полудурок и охуел так делать.  
\- Картман!  
\- Ш-ш!  
Стэн громко вздохнул и переложил руку удобнее. Дверь тут же скрипнула, мягко стукнула о косяк, клацнула ручкой, и голоса теперь звучали через нее, глухо. Стэн тут же бросил слушать.  
Надо уважать чужой выбор. Черта с два.  
Раздался шорох. В комнате кто-то остался. Стэн повернулся в мешке, вгляделся. Сел. Выдрал ноги из мешка, подошел к окну. Оно было приоткрыто. Стэн, ежась, высунулся наружу. На снегу у дома никого не было, и Стэн закрыл окно, повернул ручку.  
Скоро дверь снова открылась, впуская Картмана. Стэн с пола наблюдал, как он возится черной тучей в темноте, лезет под одеяло.  
\- Я так скучаю…  
…Днями было полегче. Днями он был занят. Картман таскал его с собою, а Стэн, в свою очередь, таскал за ним рюкзак в школу и из школы («пожалуйте учебник, мой белый господин», непременно с поклоном), пачки листовок из типографии домой, из дома - третьеклашкам, которым Картман приплачивал, чтобы они раздавали их прохожим. Какие-то контейнеры, похожие на холодильники для пикников, от машины до машины. Машины были незнакомые, единственное лицо, которое Стэн увидел через тонированное окно, было отчетливо мексиканское. Все разговоры вел Картман. Стэн не лез. Стэн делал, что было сказано, и это отвлекало. Письма, просьбы, сходить проверить, так ли бедны просители, как написали (оказалось – не так, новенькая машина на дорожке, бронзовая колотушка на двери), сделать домашку. Каждый день – домашнюю работу. Стэн получил первую в этой четверти пятерку по геометрии. Мама хвалила, папа хвалил. Стэн отвечал: видите, я и правда хожу заниматься. Я вам не врал.  
Спальный мешок так и обитал у Картмана в комнате, потому что белому господину вечером нужны были рассованные по папкам и промаркированные стикерами бумаги («Я тебе что, сраная секретарша?» - «Нет, ты мой сраный раб, и у тебя, в отличие от секретарши, нет профсоюза, так что заткнись и за дело»), посреди ночи – стакан воды и конфетка, утром – газета, кофе с сэндвичем и собранный в школу рюкзак.  
Еще Стэн выносил мусор, за что его в последнее время очень любила миссис Картман.  
Так они и столкнулись с посетителями: Стэн и мешок мусора. Стэн ответил: да, это дом Картманов, а Эрик сейчас выйдет. Женщина улыбнулась из-за громадной подарочной корзины. Стэн потащился к бакам, к двери возвращаться не стал, смотрел от дороги, как женщина - даже, скорее, дама – что-то возбужденно говорила Картману и с таким энтузиазмом совала ему подарочную корзину, словно хотела забить ею насмерть. Картман делал свое «милое лицо для официальных лиц номер два» и корзину долго не брал, а потом принял, начал провожать даму до машины. Стэн подтянулся, быстро глянул в салон. По крайней мере, на этот раз без стремных мексиканцев.  
\- Я благодарю Бога каждый день, что он послал нам вас!   
\- Ну что вы, что вы, - отвечал Картман, надувшись, как пляжный мяч.  
\- Моей девочке предстоит еще долгий путь, но теперь у нее есть шанс, и все благодаря вам!  
\- Это лучшая благодарность, миссис Бойд. Но если бы вы рассмотрели возможность помочь другим, таким же нуждающимся в поддержке, это было бы прекрасно. - Он ловко выхватил и предложил даме визитку. – Все реквизиты на нашей страничке.  
\- О да, да, я знаю, у нас есть… я непременно…  
Картман изо всех сил подавал знаки Стэну. Тот, наконец, подошел. Картман сгрузил на него корзину и принялся жать даме руки, а потом сказал сфотографировать их. Сначала с корзиной, потом без. Потом отпустил, и Стэн поволок корзину к дому. Картман галантно усадил даму в машину, проводил взглядом до поворота и окликнул:  
\- Эй! Куда?! Дуй обратно.  
\- Картман, опоздаем.  
\- Вот именно, поэтому пошевеливайся.  
\- Не потащишь же ты эту образину с собой.  
\- Я – нет. А ты – вполне, мой верный раб. Давай, давай, шевели конечностями.  
Стэн перехватил корзину, царапнул себя бантом.  
\- Картман, на черта?  
\- Чтобы все видели, что за добрые дела воздается, - сказал Картман серьезно и тут же рассмеялся. – А-а, я не могу. Чтобы все видели, говорили и завидовали, конечно, что ты, как маленький.  
Стэну не терпелось узнать, что такого напихала в подарок миссис Бойд, потому что, пока они шагали до остановки, Стэн вспотел.  
Картман разрешил ему поставить корзину на снег (но только где почище!), и, пока он похвалялся Кайлу, Стэн вытащил телефон, зашел на фейсбук. Раньше руки не доходили, а теперь в самый раз.  
Все статусы Джоанны Бойд в последние дни состояли из ссылок на страничку сестры. Стэн прокрутил фото, глубоко вдохнул, сглотнул подкативший комок. Больницы, больницы…  
Написал Джоанне личное сообщение: «Поздравляю». Спрятал телефон и подумал, узнает ли она его, или примет за очередного любителя знакомиться с малолетками.  
Подумал и забыл. Кайл выговаривал Картману, автобус показался из-за поворота, погода щипала за нос. Стэн оторвал нитку в кармане, скатал в комок, бросил на снег. Нитка тут же развернулась. Стэн наступил на нее, с хрустом вдавил в снег.

А напихала миссис Бойд в подарок разного, но в основном – съестного. Картман ел глазированные бисквиты, а Стэн смотрел. Картман сказал, что не поделится, Стэн согласился: и не надо. Он просто посмотрит, как Эрик Картман ест, если не сказать жрет. А жрал Эрик Картман вкуснее всех на свете, сыпал крошками, постанывал не то от наслаждения, не то от жадности, бубнил что-то, пытался вести застольные беседы, облизывал глазурь, отрывал ее от бисквитов и ел отдельно, а потом выдавливал начинку и собирал кончиком языка.  
Пиздец, думал Стэн. Как ютуб.  
Картман умял половину гостинцев, и ночью только тем и занимался, что бегал попить и отлить. В конце концов он приволок кувшин воды, взгромоздил на тумбочку, в очередной раз разбудив Стэна, с удовлетворенным кряхтеньем завернулся в одеяло. Ненадолго. Мистер Гаррисон их учил: все, что нашло в ваш организм вход, в конечном итоге попросится на выход.  
Картман выбрался из одеяла, ругаясь и шипя на Стэново «заткнись» - «Сам заткнись!». И пропал.  
Стэн поворочался, четыре раза посмотрел время на телефоне, поглядел танцующие пятна на потолке и решил, что ему тоже надо попить.   
На кухне горел свет и шел разговор. Стэн остановился у полоски света на полу. С одной стороны – Кайл… с другой стороны, не вечно же от него прятаться? Рано или поздно придется. Стэн поддернул трусы, прислушался, взялся за ручку.  
\- Я же говорил – не брать ни с кого денег, - сказали голосом Мистериона.  
Стэн отдернул руку, как от горячего.  
\- Посмотрите на него, - ответили голосом Картмана и зевнули. С шумом хлебнули жидкого. – Бэтмен выискался.  
\- Бэтмен?  
\- Начальник всех супергероев.  
И снова отхлебнул. Стэн залез пальцем между дверью и косяком, заглянул. Был виден только край темного плаща у кухонного стола.  
\- Ты хотел сказать «Супермен»? – сказал Мистерион.   
Стэн, забывая дышать, приоткрыл дверь шире. Мистерион стоял у стола, опирался локтями, плащ обрисовывал спину и висел вдоль сапог. На полу вокруг были мокрые следы. Картман сидел на табуретке и хлебал из кружки. Стэн отпрянул, прикрыл дверь, оставив себе край плаща и плечо.  
\- С хуя ли Супермен?  
\- А с хуя Бэтмен?  
\- Бэтмен сидит на Сторожевой Башне, говорит, кому что делать, придумывает планы, и вообще он самый крутой детектив на свете! Не дури, всем известно, что он главный в Лиге Справедливости. – Картман со стуком поставил кружку. Стэн так и видел: кружки на стол, аргументов больше нет.  
\- Мистер Террифик тоже сидит там и говорит, что кому делать, и что? Это не делает его главным. В Лиге нет главных. Но если говорить о лидере, то Супермен…  
\- Вот же ты гик!  
\- Сам ты гик!  
Зашуршало, плащ Мистериона пропал из виду. В кухонной раковине зашумела вода.  
\- Блядь, Кенни! Ты еще душ тут принимать начни.  
\- Это приглашение?  
\- Пошел вон, нищеброд! Господи, ну вон же мыло… блядь, набрызгай мне еще тут везде.  
Раздавался плеск. Картман молчал. Стэну дышал носом.  
\- Картман, серьезно. Я тебя предупреждал про деньги.  
\- А что ты сделаешь? Настучишь на меня в полицию?  
Раздались шаги и возня. Картман взвизгнул и быстро замолк, только тяжко дышал… или даже оба. Стэн, обмирая, заглянул, но ничего не увидел, кроме скомканного полотенца на столе.  
\- Я ничего не буду делать, - сказал Мистерион. – Я буду смотреть, как тебя самого разбирают на органы.  
\- Не будешь, - сказал Картман спокойно, чуть сипло. – Ты бойскаут в трусах поверх штанов.  
\- Уже нет.  
\- Это правда. Отличный, кстати, костюм. Тоже сам делал?  
\- Спасибо. Сам.  
Застучала посуда.  
\- Не пытайся меня отвлечь, - сказал Мистерион. – Ты обещал, что все будет бесплатно.  
\- Оно и есть бесплатно. Для тех, у кого карманы дырявые, как у тебя. А теперь позволь мне рассказать тебе, какие бывают на свете люди. О, очень интересные люди бывают. Богатые. И все у них есть, и им нравится жить. Жрать жирное и вредное от пуза и бухать день напролет с полуголыми красотками, и ебаться с теми же красотками. А чего у них нет, так это почек, печени и сердца на все это. И знаешь, сколько они готовы отвалить за новенькие, чтобы продолжать бухать, жрать и забивать на спорт?  
\- Ты дал слово.  
\- …а еще позволь мне рассказать про то, как же блядски мало можно собрать с пожертвований, и как же блядски много дерут врачи за операции. Как хорошие проститутки. Только не сосут. Или сосут? Кенни, ты знаешь.  
\- Не сосут.  
\- Ну вот. Знаешь, сколько операций может оплатить одна твоя почка, загнанная правильному человеку?  
Мистерион молчал. Зашуршало, полотенце исчезло со столешницы. Стэн на секунду зажмурился.  
\- Кстати, будешь вышибать себе мозги – постарайся на этот раз аккуратно, чтобы не повредить глаза, - сказал Картман.  
\- Ходовой товар? – спросил Мистерион глухо, как через ткань.  
\- Ну. Хрусталик, роговица, склера, радужка, много чего можно использовать в дело. И цвет пижонский.   
\- Тебе идет.  
Картман хмыкнул.  
\- Все равно, - сказал Мистерион. – Еще пару раз – и завязываем.  
\- Эсперанса классная тетка. И вопросов не задает.  
\- Очень классная! – рассердился Мистерион. – Особенно классные у нее мясники! Блядь, у тебя совсем мозгов нет?  
\- Может, ты меня поучишь делать бизнес? – прошипел Картман. – Давай, вперед, ебись сам, заполняй бумажки, жди месяцами, не получай за это ни цента. Объясняй, как ты можешь пожертвовать четыре почки за две недели. Это бумажки, Кенни! Они хранятся! И после этого у меня нет мозгов?!  
\- Не ори.  
Картман издал скрипучий клекот и включил чайник.  
\- Давай к делу, - сказал Мистерион устало.  
\- Блядь, это ты пришел и начал меня выводить! Давай, давай к делу! Деловой.  
Зашуршало – на этот раз бумага. Долго ничего не происходило, Стэн переступал замерзшими ногами по полу. Картман с Мистерионом редко отрывисто переговаривались.  
\- Шесть из шести. Давай его.  
\- Окей. И того пятеро. Больше на почки нет?  
\- Эта вот. Пять пунктов из шести.  
\- Я ее знаю. Хорошая девчонка. Давай.  
\- Пять из шести…  
\- Ее, - сказал Мистерион. – Попробуем.  
\- Ты скучный. Так, по легким.  
\- Негусто.  
\- Ну уж извините, мистер Магазин Запчастей.  
\- Печень?  
\- Вот. Еще селезенка была одна…  
\- Ага.  
\- Итого три комплекта. Я договорюсь на завтра.  
Шуршали бумаги, гремела разболтанная ручка на жестком столе.  
\- Слушай, - сказал Мистерион, - это же не прибыльно. Особенно если не загонять на сторону.  
\- Это пиздец какой-то! – выдохнул Картман. – Сказать «не прибыльно» - это ебать меня в ухо как преуменьшить! Знал бы – не ввязывался, на хуй больных детишек, пусть лучше учатся читать и не выебываются.  
\- Тогда зачем делаешь?  
\- Затем, что я буду стоять в лучах прожекторов, - сказал Картман сладострастно. – На сцене. Мне будут подносить цветы. Журналюги будут разрывать меня, «посмотрите сюда, мистер Картман, фото для газеты, мистер Картман». А я такой – что вы, что вы, меня всем хватит. А потом вынесут «Коровье сердце». И я такой – ах, как неожиданно. Я не заслужил. А все аплодируют, аплодируют! Мы тебя любим, Эрик! Ты лучший, Эрик! И телевидение снимает, и зовут на ток-шоу, но это потом, а пока я такой стою весь в костюме… у меня уже готов костюм… и мне вручают награду и говорят – благодаря вам Южный Парк стоит и процветает! А я такой – ну что вы, что вы, это благодаря его прекрасным жителям, а я просто люблю помогать людям. И все сразу – а-а-ах! Особенно цыпочки. А в школе доска почета имени меня. И меня ставят в пример. Особенно Кайлу. А Кайл… Эй, прекрати ржать!  
Мистерион смеялся низко, словно дрожала от извержения земля. У Стэна подкосились ноги.  
\- Картман, ты как всегда. Не знаю, зачем я спрашивал. У меня есть мечта: уважать тебя дольше пяти минут подряд. Неужели она никогда не сбудется?  
\- Ты маленький неблагодарный кусок свиного помета, - сказал Картман, отдышавшись.  
Мистерион затих. Загремела посуда, чайник, бурля, щелкнул и выключился. Заструился кипяток.  
\- Если будут проблемы… у меня есть друзья в полиции, - сказал Мистерион.  
\- У меня тоже есть друзья в полиции.  
\- Нет, ты просто всех в полиции достал, Енот.  
\- Пошел ты… Эй, куда?  
\- Устал, - сказал Мистерион.  
\- Неженка.  
\- Ты знаешь, как ад встречает самоубийц?  
С шумом подули на горячее и стали прихлебывать.  
\- Меня на пафос не возьмешь, - сказал Картман.  
\- Как угодно, Эрик. Но это утомительно.  
\- Ты поэтому так долго в этот раз?  
Зашуршала ткань.  
\- И еще одно. По поводу Стэна…  
\- Да! Да, кстати, насчет твоего расчудесного. Давай, ты сам будешь с ним трахаться? В смысле… ты понял!  
\- Не будь с ним говном.  
\- А ты не учи меня жить и сам подтирай ему сопли.  
Зашуршало. Стэн тоже зашуршал, футболка зацепилась за штукатурку и сбилась в подмышки, когда он сполз по стене.   
Мистерион молчал.  
\- Испугался? – спросил Картман.  
\- Да.  
\- А что ты хотел? Думал, почпокаетесь – и все?  
\- Не знаю я, чего я хотел! А теперь… - раздались шаги. Мистерион откашлялся. – Теперь стыдно.   
\- Ну охуеть.  
\- Блядь, Картман. Тебе, может, все равно, что ты портишь кому-то жизнь, а мне – нет.   
Картман с шумом хлебнул.  
\- Ты прав, - сказал он. – Ты испортишь ему жизнь. Потому что ты ненормальный. Только кто сказал, что он сам этого не хочет.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Мистерион проникновенно. Пробрало холодом. – Спасибо за понимание и поддержку.  
\- За всяким гейством иди на шоу к Иисусу. А что ты хотел, серьезно? Вляпался и охуел, что Марш тоже в тебя вляпался?  
\- Психолог. Хуев.  
\- Наркотики – это плохо, п’нятненько?  
Мистерион нервно хохотнул.  
\- По-моему, Стэн чем-то закидывается, - сказал Картман. – К вопросу о.  
\- Да ну.  
\- Правда. Я видел. Не знаю, чем. Вроде, не очень долбанутый ходит. Но это не витаминки.  
Загремела мебель. Стэн осторожно заглянул в щель. Там показался край стула и свесившийся с него плащ, сапог около ножки.  
\- Блядь, - сказал Мистерион.  
\- Это жизнь, детка, сраная любовь. Кино, что ли, не смотришь? Ладно, не кисни, вот тебе шутка. Длинное, темное, вонючее – что это такое?  
\- Что?  
\- Очередь на биржу труда.  
Мистерион сказал: ха. Спросил сипло и тихо:  
\- А тебе-то какое до нас дело?   
\- Мне – никакого, - сказал Картман. – Разве только развлекательно наблюдать, что за хуйню вы творите. Вот я упустил случай все это заснять… и сделать шоу. Реалити-шоу про сопливых геев. И нищих. Нищих школьников-геев. Девчонки будут пищать. А-а-а! Так, сейчас ты собираешься, приводишь себя в порядок, насколько это возможно с твоей рожей, и мы с утра… черт, с утра же эти… так, ладно, сначала органы, а потом… Эй, ты куда! А ну стой!  
Стэн подхватился, но тут снова раздался голос Мистериона:  
\- Как называют мексиканца без газонокосилки?  
\- Как?  
\- Безработный.  
Картман засмеялся.  
\- Пять очков за попытку, но этой шутке сто лет.  
\- За что купил, за то и продаю. Парня, который мне ее рассказал, пристрелили с год тому.  
Скрипнул по полу стул. Стэн шарахнулся, задел столик у стены, но дверь так и осталась закрытой. Стэн, чувствуя, как во рту становится кисло, а спина вся в противном поту, сунулся в кухню.  
\- Эй! – сказал Картман в мокрой на животе футболке.   
За дверью на задний двор что-то мелькнуло. Стэн, пихнув Картмана с дороги, кинулся вперед.   
Через забор перемахнула тень.  
Стэн шагнул на снег.  
Когда вспомнил, что в одной футболке, ни рук, ни ног уже не чувствовал. Развернулся, поковылял в дом. Картман все еще хлебал. Пятно на животе подсохло.  
Стэн сел за стол, потянулся к кружке.   
\- Сам себе налей, - сказал Картман.  
Руки обожгло. Стэн сжимал кружку и пил. Внутри жгло, а потом занялось снаружи. Стэн дрожал. Так же, дрожа, поднялся наверх, выпутал из мешка телефон.  
\- Что? – спросил Кайл хрипло. Откашлялся, переспросил еще более хрипло: - Что?  
\- Кайл, когда ты в последний раз видел Кенни?  
\- Что… блядь, три утра… что случилось?  
\- Ничего не случилось. Когда?  
\- Не помню. Я ничего не помню в три утра перед тестом, Стэн. Отвали. Блядь.  
\- Кайл, мне очень нужно.  
Кайл с воем зевнул, пробормотал неразборчиво.  
\- Что-что?  
\- На Рождество подарим ему нормальный телефон, - бормотал Кайл и шуршал одеялом. – И будешь доставать его напрямую. Спокойной ночи, Стэн, я тебя ненавижу. Три утра, делать тебе нечего.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - сказал Стэн гудкам.  
Поднялся, ощупью нашел свою куртку и пакетик в ней. Столкнувшись с Картманом, прошагал в уборную, вытряхнул пакетик над унитазом. Нажал кнопку.   
Сказал: бля-а-а! Заметался, но водоворот уже утянул таблетки в пучину. Стэн шлепнул себя по лбу. Можно ведь было положить обратно в мамин пузырек, и она бы ничего не заметила. Бля-а.  
Картман уже спал. Или притворялся. Стэн забрался в мешок, повернулся на бок, зарылся в телефон. Джоанна Бойд отвечала: спасибо. Жалко, что ваш проект не помог Кенни.  
\- Да что ты за сука?! – взъярился Картман, подскочил на кровати. – Что ты все время ревешь, а? Почему, о почему я на это подписался?!  
Стэн зажал рот ладонью. Проговорил:  
\- Теперь все будет хорошо. Он вернулся.  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
\- Теперь все будет хорошо.

Утром на остановке Кайл смотрел волком и говорил, что перед тестом очень важно выспаться, а кое-кто ему в этом мешал. Кстати, вы подготовились? Вот так вам и надо.  
Кенни на остановку не пришел.

\- …От имени проекта «Не будь… гкхм… спаси жизнь» мы счастливы вручить вам эту скромную сумму от имени всех добрых сердец Южного Парка. Все сказал? Кажется, все. Да.  
Карен осторожно взяла чек. Стэн тут же натянул перчатки: еще со вчера подморозило. С тех пор, как закончился срок его рабства, стояли очень холодные дни.  
\- Спасибо, но я… мы не просили. То есть, родители, наверное…  
\- Это лично тебе, - сказал Стэн. – Ладно?  
\- Ладно. Спасибо.  
Стэн махнул рукой, спустился на ступеньку. Карен шагнула следом.  
\- Спасибо.  
Она стояла на ступеньку выше, поэтому получилось как раз. Стэн обнял ее в ответ поверх кофты, почувствовал, как впиваются маленькие руки через куртку. Осторожно тронул перчаткой волосы.  
\- Эй… что ты… все будет хорошо.  
\- Ага, это правда, - сказал Кенни за спиной. Стэн повернул голову. Кенни обошел их, вынул руки из карманов, прижался к спине Карен, взял Стэна за плечи. Защекотал лицо мехом с капюшона.  
Карен развернулась между ними и обхватила Кенни. Стэн, жмурясь от меха, ткнулся лбом в лоб.  
В капюшоне было тепло.

– «…темная лошадка, а ныне – главный претендент на «Коровье сердце» этого года».  
Картман издал вой раненного зверя. Кайл перевернул газетную страницу и продолжил:  
\- «Рут Чемберс, основательница коммуны для квир-идентичных подростков, которые лишились дома, заявляет, что ее всегда беспокоило несправедливое обращение к детям как общества в целом, так и семьи как частного случая».  
\- А-а-а, сука, сука! – стонал Картман, ходил от дороги до елок и обратно, пинал сугробы и воздевал руки к небу.  
\- Помолчи, жиртрест, дай дочитать. «На соискание премии ее выдвинула наша газета, которая уже писала материал о мисс Чемберс в июле прошлого года. Сама мисс Чемберс заявила, что не ждет никакой отдачи, кроме знания, что ее воспитанники в безопасности».  
\- Какая же чертова сука! Откуда она появилась?! Блядь, блядь, сразу слизалась с прессой… хитрая пизденка, наглая змеюка, уродская конем еба…  
\- Зато ты заработал, - встрял Стэн.  
\- Да ты что? – удивился Кенни. – Картман, правда наварился? И почем?  
\- …через колено. А? Двести тридцать долларов восемнадцать центов.  
\- Неплохо. Как можно навариться на благотворительности? – спросил Кайл, листая газету.  
Кенни в руках Стэна напрягся. Тот и не подумал отпускать, устроил подбородок на плече удобнее. Опушка щекотала щеку.  
\- Реклама на сайте. Знаете, сколько людей ломанулось узнать слезливую историю нашего Кенни? Особенно когда засветились в новостях. Куча просмотров в день, можно было задирать цену как угодно. Еще мерчандайз.  
\- Какую еще историю? – спросил Кайл.   
Картман только махнул перчаткой.  
\- И что, это правда стоит двести баксов?  
\- Больше. Но пришлось отдать, во-первых, за хостинг, во-вторых, все расходные материалы, подачку Баттерсу, взятки кое-кому…  
\- Великий делец, - сказал Кайл.  
\- Эй!  
\- Что делал Кайл в жральне на пристани? – спросил Стэн шепотом, чтобы отвлечься. Тошнило так, что перед глазами все плыло, но он все равно не отпускал Кенни и слушал, как он дышит.  
\- Ел креветки, - отозвался Кенни шепотом.  
\- И что, это все?  
\- Креветки – не кошерно до ужаса.  
Стэн втянул носом воздух, мех капюшона полез в ноздри.  
\- Я не буду обещать, - прошептал Кенни, - но я больше тебя не оставлю. Надолго. Я постараюсь.   
\- Что вы там шушукаетесь, педики?  
\- Картман!  
\- Ай! Прекрати меня бить! Я тут пострадавшая сторона! От евреев не дождешься сочувствия. У меня уводят премию из-под носа, я вложил в это дело душу, а ты!..  
Кенни едва успел отпрыгнуть, но все равно попало на парку и ботинки.  
\- Стэн, чел… - проговорил он укоризненно, разведя руки. Оглядел себя. – Не прикольно, это моя единственная куртка.


End file.
